Secret Identity Book II: ALL HAIL ZOD!
by FAH3
Summary: [FINISHED!]Facing one superpowered villain was bad, now Ron must face three of them. What's worst, the leader of the trio is Shego!
1. Turbulence

Like a journey begins with a single step, a story begins with a single word. There isn't much, but it's to get the story started. I hope I can make this story as good as the last one. Without further ado, I give you the sequel to _Ron Stoppable: Secret Identity_.

* * *

Secret Identity: Book II

_**ALL HEIL ZOD!**_

"This, my friends, is a DNA augmenter. This is the device that gave Superman his powers, and will give us the same abilities. Once we've mastered our new abilities, the world will be in the palm of my hand." Shego said with a wicked grin.

"What about Superman? That flying boy scout will try to stop us as soon as we try anything." Monkey Fist asked Shego.

"Think about it, banana breath! We'll have the same powers he does! The odds are going to be three to one. How can he take on three super beings at the same time?" Shego asked them.

The two just stood there for a moment in deep thought as they looked at the device behind Shego. After a moment or two, the pair just looked at each other and then back at the raven haired woman.

"Where do we stand?" Monkey Fist asked her.

"X marks the spot." Shego said as she pointed to three black X's painted on the floor.

Monkey Fist and Junior took their places as Shego activated the timer. It paid to read the instructions. Shego took her space, and took a deep breath as she remembered Ron's reaction to the blast. She began to shiver slightly as she saw the blue energy start to form at the end of the machine.

"By the way, there might be a lot of serious pain involved." Shego told the two men that stood beside her.

"What?" they both asked in unison. In one bright flash of blue light, all three people were engulfed in blue energy and let out horrible, ear splitting cries of unbelievable pain.

* * *

Shego woke with a fright as her hands began to blaze with emerald green flames, her body soaked in pure sweat. It took her a few moments to remember where she was as she saw the moon flowing in through the windows of the make shift bedroom. She pulled herself out of her warm bed and made her way to the railing that was behind the luxurious bed and looked over it. Her bedroom was perched onto a steady part of the old warehouse that gave her privacy from her other two guests. She could see both people sleeping soundly on the make shift cots she provided for them. She let out a deep breath she had been holding as she tried to shake off the nightmarish flashback she had just dreamed. She knew that process was going to be painful, but she didn't know it would have been anything like that. As she remembered the intense pain of it all, she wondered how Ron could still be alive from it.

She shook her head and went back to bed. A part of her was anxious as she thought about the powers she possessed. She told Ron she didn't want them, but it was a lie. His powers had made him the most powerful being on Earth, and he was using them for good. She was proud of him, and glad he was still her friend. She still couldn't fight the fact that part of her was angry and disappointed that he turned her down when she offered herself to him. She still couldn't get over what she had done with him. She, Shego, had offered herself to a man. Her! She didn't get girly, even if she was a woman. But she had decided not too long after Drakken tried the kryptonite experiment that she wasn't going to stick around with him too much longer. And it was for Ron, for the buffoon! And he rejected her. She had opened up to him and had practically thrown herself to him, and he rejected her. He was still a friend, but she wasn't going to hold back. If he tried to stop her and the others from taking over the world, and she knew he would, she would let him know he had gotten into a fight. The little bastard wanted to live a comic book, she was going to give him one. That's why not too long ago she designed a new outfit for herself and the others. The world would kneel before her, and she would rule them the way she wanted.

She had to wait though. Her and the others still didn't fully understand these abilities yet, and they had to train. The last thing she needed was to screw up when it finally came down to a fight between her and Ron. It was going to take a while for them to understand their new abilities, but it would be worth it. She wasn't Shego anymore, that old persona was gone. The world would soon kneel before Zod!

* * *

A full year? How could it already have been a full year? It sure didn't feel that long ago. Kim couldn't help but smile as she thought of her boyfriend Ron Stoppable. Or should she say her fiancé? Kim smiled as she looked down at the gold ring with the flawless diamond perched on top of it. Ron had crushed a piece of coal in his bare hands when he proposed to her, and he did it on top of the Empire State building! She couldn't wait for the day when they would say I do. But there were a lot of things to do first. They had to finish school, plan the wedding, a dress, and so much more. But Kim was looking forward to it. Living arrangements wouldn't be a problem. They had found a small apartment that was big enough for both of them, and allowed pets, so they moved into it not too long after they're engagement. Rufus was finally happy to have a permanent home with his master again. And Kim's salary from her new job was enough to make the rent.

"_Attention ladies and gentlemen. We have now reached a safe altitude and you can unfasten your safety belts now. It will be a few more minutes, but the President will soon be available to answer your questions."_

Kim unfastened her belt and made sure the camera she brought was ready. Her cousin Helena, who was the editor of the Upperton Chronicle, had given her a job as a photographer. Kim wasn't that good of a writer, but Helena knew Kim could get the shots where they counted. From just a month of employment, Kim had gotten some of the most amazing shots from not just her missions but from big time news stories as well. Along with many shots of a certain caped super hero that already had rumors buzzing of Kim being nominated for an award for them. Ron was offered a job as a reporter, but he told Kim's cousin that he would have to think about it first. Ron was already so skilled at his culinary skills that he breezed through most of the classes already. Like Kim's thinking with Global Justice, Ron wasn't sure if he wanted to cook professionally. It was a hobby for him; something fun that he loved to do. Whatever Ron chooses, she knew she would be there right beside him.

"SHOTS FIRED! SHOTS FIRED! PROTECT THE PRESIDENT! PROTECT-" a Secret Service officer shouted before the press heard two shots fired along with the sounds of silence. That's when a few men armed with guns and dark sunglasses rushed into where the press were all sitting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, sit down and shut up! Cooperate and no one gets hurt." One made with dark sunglasses said as he aimed his weapon at various reporters.

Kim glanced around, and saw a near by alarm was not too far from where she was sitting. If she could reach it, she knew that it might alert others back in Washington. Some didn't call Air Force One a flying fortress for nothing.

Kim bolted from her seat and smashed her shoulder into the red button before one of the gunmen grabber her by the arm and threw her back into her seat. The gun men buckled Kim's seat belt and tightened it as hard as he could, almost cutting off the circulation of blood to her waist.

"Since little miss Smart Ass here had to play hero, we'll have to make an example of her." The man said as he walked over to Kim's seat.

"_We've got the President secured."_ A voice said over the small walkie talkie that was fastened to the man's belt.

"Well, looks like we're all set. Any last words Miss?" the man asked as he aimed his gun at Kim's head.

"It's Possible." She said to him.

"Possible? KIM POSSIBLE?" the man asked as he realized who he had the gun aimed at.

"The same." Kim said as she kicked the gun out of his hand with one foot, and kicked him in the jaw with the other.

One of the other men pointed their weapon at Kim while the leader nursed his wound.

"Wait a second. Isn't she the one that's friends with Superman?" the man asked his boss.

That's when the plane began to jerk violently, causing any who were standing to loose their balance and fall. When one of the men from the group stood and looked out the window, and he was rewarded with a very bid surprise.

"There's something on the wing. There's something on the wing!" one thug shouted to his boss.

"What is it?" one guy asked.

"I don't know; it's just some thing!" the thug shouted.

When the boss looked out the window, he took one hard gulp. On the wing was a man with black hair wearing blue tights and a flowing red cape, pulling the wing flap upward. He let go of the flap, leapt into the air, and landed on the wing as hard as he could. The force of the man's impact, added by his strength, caused the plane to flip itself upside down. The press screamed as they hung on to their seats for dear life while others fell and hit the roof of the cabin. The gunmen landed onto the roof with a loud thud while Kim just smiled at the situation the armed men were in. The leader of the terrorists groaned as he glared at Kim while she giggled at the sight before her.

"Oh, you poor baby. Did that hurt?" Kim asked in a sarcastic tone of voice that would have made Shego proud.

Before the man could answer, a compartment containing an extra camera opened and fell on the terrorists head. The man groaned and clutched his bleeding scalp while Kim just smiled. The thugs found themselves soon falling and hitting the plane floor as the figure outside righted the plane. Kim looked ahead of herself when she heard the sound of metal groaning. She looked and saw the hatch door starting to warp in shape, and knew that the man outside was fixing to enter the plane.

"EVERYONE BUCKLE UP NOW!" Kim yelled as she made sure her belt was still tightened as everyone of the press listened and did what Kim had told them.

The hatch door was soon ripped open, causing the cabin to depressurize and cause a temporary vacuum that pulled the leader and a few of the gunmen toward the open hatch. As they were being pulled toward the open hatch, they both saw a lone figure standing in their way.

"Lights out." The figure said as the men were being dragged toward him.

When they saw the figure again, they last thing they saw was a red and yellow shield with an S inside of it before a fist sent them into the world of dreams.

* * *

The press were quickly snapping photos and trying to get comments and remarks from the president and others at the Upperton airport. The president firmly shook hands with the man in the red cape and blue tights before the press before he was quickly led to a stretch limo to be taken to a secured location. As the young man of steel began to walk away, he was halted by a stunning red head.

"That was a pretty big risk you took." Kim told the young man.

"I had to think of a way to take those guys out quick. It's a good thing I tagged along." He said with a smile as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Maybe. Anyway, I thought a certain someone had to be taking a test today." Kim told him.

"There are benefits to having super speed. I'll talk to you later tonight, I've got something else to take care of."

"Something else? What is it?" Kim asked him.

"I'll tell you later. I'll pick up dinner tonight; how about some Italian?" Ron asked her.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Chinese food. I mean the real stuff, not take out." Kim told him with a smile.

"You are bossy today, aren't you? I'll see what I can do." He said with a smile and flew off into the sky.

"See you later Ron." Kim said quietly as she went to hail for a cab. The sooner she got back to the Chronicle's head office, the better.

* * *

Kim had just developed the pictures and was rushing them to Helena's office as fast as her legs could take her. A broad smile crossed her face as she knew that one of them would make the front page again, especially the one that was on top of the stack of photos. She had gotten a great shot of Ron shaking hands with the president, and knew Helena was going to flip for it. Or maybe Helena would like the one of Ron knocking out the leader of the terrorists. Kim walked right into Helena's office and placed the photos on her desk while Helena was figuring out the layout for the front page.

"I got the photos, now all you need is one of the reporters to write the story." Kim told her with a smug grin.

Helena picked up the photos and started to flip through them one by one while giving her best poker face to Kim.

"Well, I've seen better from you Kim. However, this one with Superman and the President might salvage the front page." Helena saidt o her; giving Kim a bad time so her head won't become too inflated.

Kim had a confused look on her face as Helena paged the copy boy and went back to work. Normally Helena would be asking Kim to write the story herself, since Kim would be the only one on the scene now and then. This time however, Helena wasn't even glancing up.

"Is there something wrong, Kim?" Helena asked her cousin without looking up.

"No. No, it's just that you usually ask me to write the story about now." Kim told her.

"Oh, that. I've already got the story ready to print." Helena told her cousin.

"You do?" Kim asked surprised.

"Yup. From a new reporter I just hired. I was pretty impressed with him. His writing style still needs some work, but there's some potential." Helena said.

"May I ask who he is?" Kim asked her boss.

"He's a little on the cute side. He's also the one who busted that stunt faker Adrina Lynn. I don't mean to be rude Kim, but I've got a paper to print." Helena told her as she tried to shoo her out of the office.

Kim's mind was trying to process what she just heard as she closed the door to Helena's office.

"He didn't." Kim whispered to herself.

As Kim turned, she bumped into a man with a slightly broad chest wearing a navy blue suit.

"Sorry about that. I guess my mind was-" Kim looked up to see the man she had bumped into had shaggy blond hair and a pair of chocolate brown eyes looking at her through a pair of thin framed glasses while he gave her a goofy smile.

"No problem at all, KP." He said as he saw his girlfriend with a mixed look of surprise and shock.

"You – I thought – huh?" Kim asked Ron as they stood there, earning a few giggles from the reporters near by. Including Kim's cousin. Kim thought Ron wasn't interested in being a reporter, since he was so skilled at being a chef and his dual identity.

"Let's just say that I'm not ready for Team Possible to retire just yet." Ron told her.

Kim's only response was a small laugh as they headed off towards Ron's desk. Things were going to be pretty interesting.

"Glasses, Ron?" Kim asked him.

"It was Wade's idea of a joke." Ron told her.

* * *

Author's Note(s): Like I said, this was just to get the ball rolling. I've got the basic story in my head, but I'm still hammering out the details. I hope to have the next chapter posted in a few days or weeks.


	2. Complications in Life

I apologize for the wait, and if this chapter isn't that good. I've just hit a few rough spotes in my life right now, and working on this has been an outlet. It might be awhile before I can update again. But Thank you in advance for reading this story.

* * *

Why in the world did she decide on Monkey Fist and Junior? It seemed like a good idea to have hired muscle by her side when she conquered the world. Right now, she was regretting her choices as the two continuously argued with each other. 

"You spoiled, ignorant brat! How dare you waste my incense like that!" the Monkey Master shouted at the young man who was lying back in a recliner.

"I needed something to make my bath more luxurious. Just simply have my father buy you more." The spoiled you the said as he put on a pair of headphones and listened to his music.

"That's not the point! They were my possessions, and you had no right to go through them!" the monkey master growled.

"**ENOUGH!**" Shego bellowed and blasted Monkey Fist with a blast of plasma and melted junior's iPod with a blast of heat vision.

"My iPod! But I have not listened to all my music!" Junior whined as he looked at the bubbling puddle of plastic.

"CRAME A SOCK IN IT, CUPCAKE! I asked you two here to help me take over the world, not act like a bunch of spoiled brats!" Shego roared.

"As you have just demonstrated Shego, we all now have mighty powers beyond belief. Why should we stay and listen to anything you have to say to us?" Monkey Fist asked as he dusted himself off.

Before the Monkey Master could say another word, he found himself pinned against the ceiling of the warehouse by the crushing hand of Shego.

"Because I'm the one that gave you these powers, and I can easily take them away. Not to mention I still have my old ones, which are far more powerful than they used to be. So if you ever say something like that again, I'll rip off your paws and use them as ash trays." Shego growled and let Monkey Fist fall to the ground as she hovered. She was learning how to use her powers faster than the others were, and took great comfort in that fact.

"I need to get away from you two idiots. I'll b back. And if any of you touches my things, I'll shove your heads so far up your ass that you'll be able to see your breakfast again." Shego threatened as she landed on the floor and walked out.

The last thing she wanted was to let everyone know in advance that there were three other super beings in the world. When she took over the world, it would be swift enough to make sure no one could arm themselves in time. An evil grin just spread across her face as she thought about it.

* * *

Ron typed on the terminal in front of him as he thought about what would happen later that night. Tonight was the press awards banquet, and KP was nominated for her photos she took when he was in his uniform. Ron started to call the Superman costume his uniform not too long after he stopped Josh Mankey. He got sick and tired of calling it the costume, and both he and Kim thought it wouldn't let people get suspicious every time they mentioned it. Ron was taken out of his thoughts when he noticed that part of his computer was starting to smoke and beeping like a smoke alarm. 

"Nice going Wonder Boy, you typed too fast again." Kim said as she sat on top of his desk.

Ron just gave her a small smile as he tried to wave some of the smoke away.

"Hey, at least I didn't burn down the apartment." Ron told her.

"Hey, I didn't mean to start a grease fire. Besides, I didn't know those curtains were flammable!" Kim told her boyfriend as she remembered the time she tried to make pan fried bacon.

Kim still didn't know that much about cooking. She thought she had grabbed cooking oil when she started, but she had really gotten a bottle of cooking chary that Ron's parents had given them on their house warming party. The chary somehow ignited and Kim immediately dumped the lit pan in the sink. The flames soon reached the curtains and forced the girl who could do anything cry out for help from her fiancé. The only thing she thought when he came in to the rescue was thanking God that Ron also received ice breath when he got his powers.

"I tell you one thing, KP. If that fire had gotten any bigger, I probably would need real glasses right now." Ron told, enjoying the way he was teasing the love of his life.

"Speaking of which; please and thank you for not wearing those things. It's bad enough our lives have had so many Superman references in it already. So what are we going to do after the banquet?" Kim asked Ron.

"Well, Monique and Brick invited us to their. I thought afterward we could just take in a movie. Or something else." Ron said with a sly grin.

"I think I'm leaning toward the 'something else' part of your idea." Kim said with her own little grin.

With Ron's grin, it ranged from anything to him cooking her a feast fit for King Arthur, or flying her off to somewhere romantic that made her feel like she was holding hands with a God. All she knew was that whenever she was with him, she felt safer than any bomb shelter or fortress the world could ever build. Sadly, there little moment in the office was cut short when four familiar beeps came from Kim's pants pocket.

"How does he do that?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"Do what?" Kim asked him.

"Know when to interrupt the best parts of the day." Ron said as Kim took out her Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked him.

"Kim, I just got a call from Global Justice. They want to talk to Ron." Wade told her.

"Me? Why me?" Ron asked them.

"Don't know, Ron. They sent me the coordinates to a base of theirs, and they only want me to tell you the location when you're in the air." Wade told him.

"Great! Okay, I'll get going. I'll try not to be late for the awards banquet." Ron said as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and left the busy News Room.

"I'll cover for you." Kim said as she thanked Wade and turned off the Kimmunicator.

Kim entered Helena's office with Ron's cover story in her head when she noticed something different. Her cousin was smoking a freshly lit cigarette, but there was already two crumpled pack on her desk. Kim didn't approve of the bad habit, but she knew her cousin only smoked two cigarettes' a week. Something had to be wrong.

"Helena, are you okay?" Kim asked as she walked to her cousin's desk.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. Just fine, Kim." Helena said as she took a long drag, and almost smoked the entire cigarette in one puff.

"Helena, don't give me that. What's going on?" Kim asked cousin.

Helena snuffed out the cigarette, and handed a folded piece of paper that was on her desk. Kim unfolded the smooth white paper, and saw it was a piece of stationary from her Helena's desk. On the paper, written in red ink to look like blood, was a message that made Kim understand Helena's state of mind.

"**IF YOU WIN TONIGHT,**

**_YOU DIE!_**"

"Not being subtle, are they?" Kim asked her cousin.

"Kim, this is serious. I keep that stationary inside my apartment. That means whoever wrote that knows where I live!" Helena said, her voice shaking a little bit.

"Helena, just try to calm down. Have you contacted the police about this?" Kim asked the trembling woman.

"I'm too scared to. I don't know if this guy has my office bugged, or my phones. Kim, what am I going to do?" Helena asked her cousin. She knew she was older than the girl, but Kim had saved lives countless time over. So right now, going to Kim was probably the wisest thing to do.

"It's okay. Listen, Ron and I are going to be at the banquet tonight. We can keep a close eye on you while were there. In the mean time, you can stay with Ron and me until the cops can do something." Kim told her in a confident voice, trying to let Helena relax.

"Are you sure, Kim? I can be a bit of a pain." Helena told her cousin.

"Helena, let me tell you something. If I can fight a bitch with glowing green fire, I can handle an over bearing cousin." Kim said with a smile.

Helena just smiled at Kim and let out a deep sigh of mild relief. She knew they would have to call the cops in a little bit, but not right now. Not until the banquet was over with. For once, she was hoping her writing wouldn't win anything.

* * *

Ron snuck off into the halls of the wide building, trying to look for a place to change clothes. He couldn't use the elevator shaft again; it had long since been repaired. The bathroom? Who was he kidding? A public bathroom wasn't ever the cleanest of places, even in a grand building like this. As Ron continued to look, he noticed a door that said Utilities on it. Ron had just walked upon a janitor's closet. Ron bit his lip and shook his head. He didn't know whether or not to laugh or cry.

"I wonder if it has a window." Ron said to himself.

Ron opened the door, and saw the utility closet was pretty big and impressive. There were boxes full of cleaning products stacked along the shelves, making it look like a small warehouse. He also saw an old man in a jumpsuit lying on a cot while looking at a Gentleman's magazine.

"Who are you?" Ron asked him.

"I'm Scruffy, the janitor." The old man replied, not looking up from his magazine.

"How come I haven't seen you around here before?" Ron asked him.

"I'm on break." The old man replied as he slowly turned the page of his magazine. "What can I do you for?"

"Um – I was looking for the toilet paper." Ron said, hoping the old man would buy the excuse.

"Directly to your right; second shelf." The janitor told Ron without looking up.

Ron grabbed a roll and left the room while lightly cursing under his breath. Ron dumped the roll in a garbage can and looked for another place to change. He had to make a mental note to try and find a spot nobody visited that much so he could change. Ron gave a small groan and headed to the roof. As soon as he was alone in the staircase, he used his super speed to rush up the stairs, and flew out of the door and into the sky in his blue and red uniform with his red cape flowing in the wind. Ron opened the buckle and activated the link to Wade as soon he was high enough into the sky.

"Okay Wade, I'm in the air. Where does GJ want me to meet them?" Ron asked the computer wizard.

"Remember when you flew through that mountain when you got upset?" Wade asked the young man, referring to when Ron lost it when he was too late to save a young girl.

"Barely, Wade. I was a little out of it." Ron told his friend.

"Don't worry, I'll help you navigate." Wade said and started to guide Ron's flight path.

* * *

In a matter of moments, Ron found himself flying over the snow covered landscape of the Artic Circle as he felt a slight chill blowing across his face and hands as he flew. Last time he flew through here, there was a massive snow storm blowing through here. When there wasn't a freak blizzard blowing, this place actually looked nice. As Ron flew, he soon found himself looking at the mountain with the hole he had burrowed into it. For some reason, GJ wanted to meet him inside the hole he had put into the mountain almost one year ago. Ron X-Rayed it, but he couldn't see anything rigged. He couldn't even see anything inside the mountain or below it. Did GJ really want to talk to him, or was this some kind of trick? 

"Wade, are you sure GJ sent the message?" Ron asked the young prodigy.

"It has the authentication code, and took almost twenty minutes to decrypt the message. If it wasn't them, whoever forged it could give me lessons." Wade told Ron as he re-checked the message.

Ron landed inside the hole and just looked. The walls were still rough, but the floor of the hole had been polished smooth. Ron walked slowly, with every sense in his body tuned into his environment. HE didn't like the way everything was. For all he knew, he could easily be walking straight into a trap. That's when the trap door below him opened as soon as he placed his feet on it.

Ron could only see a blur of light and dark as he fell, unable to tell if he was even upside down as he fell. Soon, his feet hit solid ground, and the floor beneath him cracked from his impact. Ron looked up to see a well lit, but rather small control room with four massive curved screens that surrounded the room. Men in blue and yellow uniforms operated different stations and talked into headsets that looked to be out of Star Trek.

"Mr. Stoppable, I'm so glad you could join us." Dr. Director said as the one eyed brunette walked up to him.

"Hello again, Miss Cyclops. May I ask where we are?" Ron asked without even acknowledging the fact she had just called him by his real name. Kim had told him not too long after he stopped Mankey that GJ knew of his real identity, so Ron wasn't freaking out.

"It's Doctor Director, Mr. Stoppable. We took advantage of this location when we investigated the effect you had on it. After we were finished, we established this as one of our new bases. Mr. Stoppable, welcome to the Fortress." Dr. Director said as she signaled him to follow her.

"When will the Superman references end?" Ron asked himself as he started to follow her.

"Actually, the name has nothing to do with your alias. It's called The Fortress simply because the mountain is composed of mostly iron ore and provides protection and keeps us well hidden. But our new Artic base isn't the reason why I've asked you here." Dr. Director told him as they left the control room and entered a large series of corridors.

"I was beginning to wonder about that." Ron said as he looked to a glass wall, and saw Josh Mankey lying in a hospital bed with Tara by his side. He could barely make out the words they were speaking, but it looked like both of them were actually happy. At least he was doing well. IT still spooked Ron a little when he remembered what Josh looked like when Drakken gave him super powers.

"He's making a full recovery, and his rehabilitation is going as planned with only a few set backs." Dr. Director told him.

"Set backs?" Ron asked as he followed the woman through a few more corridors.

"Drakken's brainwashing still has a few effects. He sometimes wakes up calling for Miss Possible. We hope with a few more treatments, he'll be able to live a normal life." Dr. Director told him as they entered a room with surveillance screens all over the walls.

"Mr. Stoppable, the reason I brought you here is because it concerns you." Dr. Director told him.

"I figured that when Wade told me you wanted to meet with me." Ron told them as he heard Dr. Director's heart beat increase a little.

"Mr. Stoppable, do you remember the device that gave you your powers?" Dr. Director asked him.

"Vaguely." Ron said as he remembered all the pain he felt when he was shot by it. "Wait a minute, why did you bring that up?" Ron asked, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"As you know, we took back the laser which Drakken used on you. Not too long after your supposed death, we detected an anomaly in our computer systems. We couldn't figure it out at first. In all honestly, we thought it was a simple internet virus." Dr. Director began to tell Ron as she typed away at a computer console.

"It wasn't a virus, was it?" Ron asked the woman in front of him.

"No, it wasn't. Someone had planted a program that gave the person on the other end full access to our data. Not too long after you resurfaced, we had a break in at Global Justice HQ." Dr. Director said as on monitor in front of Ron showed static, then started showing footage of an elaborate warehouse. The laser stood there motionless as it sat in the middle of an elaborate laser grid. That's when a large explosion of fire and debris erupted from the roof of the building, and caused the laser grid to short out and go offline. A moment later, a few more explosions along the walls erupted, and the camera was knocked out not too long afterward.

"Whoever broke in knew exactly what to hit. They knocked out the emergency generator to the base first, then the powers supply to security systems. Once they infiltrated the warehouse, they knocked out all motion sensors and cameras." Dr. Director told Ron, not showing one once out of emotion in her voice. But Ron could still hear her heart rate increase as she told him what had happened.

"You don't have to finish. Someone stole the laser, didn't they?" Ron asked her as the realization of him facing another super human washed over his brain.

"I'm afraid so. We're still trying to gather clues, but whoever pulled this off cleaned up after themselves well." Dr. Director said.

"Then why didn't you tell Kim or me about this sooner? You've known all this time and didn't say anything?" Ron asked her, his anger rising in his voice.

"We didn't want to alarm you if it was nothing." Dr. Director told the young hero.

"Nothing? NOTHING? Dr. Director that thing can give anyone the powers of Superman, and you're saying it might have been nothing? Did you see Josh when he fought me? Or the things I've done? YOU DON'T CALL THIS NOTHING!" Ron shouted to the one eyed woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stoppable. We should have told you sooner, and I apologize. For now, we all have to be on alert. Whoever stole that now has a very big advantage, and we need Superman to be ready." She told him with nothing but seriousness in her voice.

Ron was angry to say the least. The thought of him having to fight another person with super powers scared him. He might have been getting better with his powers and his brain, but he remembered how bad Mankey had hurt him. Whoever stole the laser might be more ruthless than Josh or Drakken were, and this was bad news. Ron took a deep cleansing breath, and let it out slowly.

"Just keep Kim and me updated if you find anything." Ron told her as he tried to calm himself.

"Of course we will. Thank you for your time, Mr. Stoppable." Dr. Director said and proceeded to show Ron the way out.

* * *

Shego was now calmed and relaxed as she arrived back at her hide out. A few hours of Paladies, then some dinner at the Olive Garden was all she needed to calm down. That and a shopping spree on someone else's credit card. She was now ready to take on the two idiots she hired to team up with her to take over the world, until she opened the door to her lair. As soon as she looked inside, she dropped all the bags she had been holding and her jaw clinched shut. The whole warehouse was a wreck with holes in the walls, support beams bent out of shape, and many burn or scorch marks on almost every surface. Her couch was now destroyed and her big screen TV looked like it had a run in with a car cruncher. As she walked in, she saw the two forms of Junior and Monkey fist lying on the floor, still trying to catch their breath. 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY PLACE?" Shego roared so loud that it would make a grown Tyrannosaurus cringe in fear.

Both men bolted up right as they saw Shego's pale green skin started to turn a bright shade of crimson as the veins in her neck started to show themselves.

"Miss Shego, we did not expect you home so soon. You see, we had a few complications over our argument this morning." Junior said, trying to act suave and innocent.

"This young man was acting like an ignorant brute that needed a lesson in the art of being silent and respecting others possessions." Monkey Fist said as he rose to his feet.

"Please tell me my bathroom's still in one piece. If my shower and tub are fine, I'll let this slide." Shego said as her fists began to shake from rage.

"Um, define the term 'in one piece?'" Junior asked with a look of nervousness.

Shego's body began to tremble violently as she bared her teeth, and her whole body began to glow in emerald flames of plasma.

"You – better – start – RUNNING!" Shego roared as the green plasma began to grow brighter.

If anyone had been near by, they would swear the world was coming to an end when Shego screamed with rage. The back of her hideout was soon blown away with a large blast of emerald plasma so massive that it took out another warehouse behind Shego's.


	3. Boombing Banquet

Well, I finally had time to get this latest chapter written. It still may be a while before I can update again. The bumps in my life aren't gone, but have smoothes out a little bit/Oh, I suggest you read World's Finest. It's a good story so far and I hihly suggest it. Now I give you the next chapter of Secret Identity II.

* * *

Kim was wondering about what she should wear to the banquet as she exited the elevator to the floor where she and Ron shared the same apartment. It had been a long day for her. First Ron had to be called away to Global Justice, then she had to calm her cousin Helena down, and then she had to take photos of some explosion in the warehouse district. The firefighters had just barely been able to contain it, and it made all who were there wonder where Superman was. Kim figured that GJ needed him for something important, otherwise he would have been there to stop the fire.

As Kim walked in, she was greeted with a sight she wasn't expecting. The living room lights were off except for one single lamp, and Ron sitting in a chair. He wore a black pair of slacks and a white shirt that wasn't buttoned, revealing the Superman costume underneath as he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Ron? Are you okay?" Kim asked as she walked over to him.

"Hey, KP. No." Ron answered.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked her fiancé.

"GJ just delivered one hell of a bomb shell on me, Kim." Ron told her as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Kim knew it wasn't good if he wasn't calling her by the nick name he had called her since they were children.

"What happened?" Kim asked him as she sat on the arm of the recliner and just watched for Ron's reactions.

Ron looked up at the beautiful woman in front of him, and was still amazed at how much he loved her. She was his best friend, and the woman who chooses and wants to be his wife. He also remembered at how upset and worried she had been when the world had assumed he was dead after Mankey had wounded him. The picture in the Chronicle of her so heart broken made his heart feel like it was ripping itself in half. He couldn't let her be that worried again. They promised no more secrets, but he didn't want to see her like that ever again. Being Superman not only meant protecting the world, but it also meant protecting the woman he was in love with as well.

"If you don't mind, KP, I'd rather not talk about it right now." Ron told her as he rubbed her hand.

"You sure, Ron? You look pretty out of it." Kim told him.

"I'll be fine. We better hurry and get ready, or do you want to be late for your award ceremony?" Ron asked and gave her one of his trademark grins as he got up and finished getting ready.

"Hey, it's not guaranteed I'll win. By the way, Helena's going to stay with us for a while." Kim told Ron as she joined him in the bedroom and got a blue strapless dress with a slit in the side that would go to mid thigh.

"Is her apartment bring sprayed or something?" Ron asked as he put on his suit jacket, and let Rufus hope inside the pocket.

"No, nothing like that. She got a letter that was a death threat, written on stationary she keeps only in her apartment." Kim told him as she slipped out of her street clothes, and giggling as Ron turned away to give her some privacy.

They hadn't taken their relationship to the physical part yet. Ron wanted to wait until their wedding night to show how much he cared about her. It made her glad she decided to wait as well.

"Now that definitely doesn't sound good. I might be sounding a little crazy, by why did I smell smoke on you?" Ron asked her as he straightened his suit.

"You could smell that? Um, there was a big explosion in the warehouse district. Whatever it was blew off half of one warehouse and took out the one behind it." Kim told him as she fit the form fitting dress onto her body.

Ron looked up for a second when he thought about what Kim had told him. There was an explosion in the warehouse district? Was it close to Shego?

"What was the address?" Ron asked her.

"It was near the waterfront. I think it was warehouse 19. Why?" Kim asked him.

"Shego!" Ron whispered under his breath. That was the warehouse Shego had been hiding in! "You know, I'm going to go check it out real quick. Maybe there're some clues the police missed." Ron said as he headed to an opened window.

"WHAT? Ron, you're bailing on me?" Kim asked him as she marched behind him.

"Don't worry, I'll be there. I'm faster than a speeding bullet, remember?" Ron asked her as he kissed her forehead.

"You better be there or I'm going to break my foot off in your-"

"Kim, I'll be there." Ron said as he turned and leapt through the window. As Kim looked, she saw a blur of red and blue flying off to the other side of town.

"How does he do that?" Kim asked to her self as she turned and got her shoes.

* * *

"Anything in there?" the fire chief asked as a few of his men crawled out of the charred ruble that used to be warehouse 20.

"Not a thing. Didn't see any bodies in there, so we can thank God we were lucky." One fire fighter said as he walked back to the truck, wiping away some blackened ash from his face.

"At least that's the good part." The chief said as he hung up his ax on the truck.

"Did they find anything else?" a deep voice asked above the chief.

The old fire fighter looked up to see the figure of Superman landing in front of him.

"Nothing much. Looks like anything that was in that one warehouse is ash, and it looked like someone had been living in the other one. You know, we could have used your help earlier." The fire chief said to the hero as Superman walked toward the half standing warehouse.

"I apologize about that. I was on the other half of the globe when this happened." Ron said as he started to scan the wreckage for any trace of Shego, hoping she wasn't here when it happened.

"The police and inspectors are going to be here in the morning to see what caused the explosions. After we get the hoses back in place, we're heading out." The Fire Chief told the superhero.

"All right. If I find anything, I'll let the police know." Ron told them as he floated into the wreck site so he would disturb anything.

Ron was scanning everything with his x-ray vision in hopes he could find something. Shego had become his friend, and he was scared she might have been hurt when this happened. As he scanned, he noticed something. In the floor, there seemed to be a secret compartment. Ron found the edge of the hatch, pried his fingers underneath it, and ripped off the doors that were covering the compartment below. He floated inside and began to scan. He was surprised to find what looked like a small docking station underneath here, complete with a computer, lights, and everything else to make it look like a working bunker. As he landed on the ground, he noticed that there were wires all over the place. It looked like something had been plugged into the power supply. As Ron searched the small complex, he noticed that on the computer console had one button that had been blinking. Ron walked over, and pressed it. The monitor came to life with static, then showed an image of Shego whose face had smeared ash over it.

_"Ron, I hope you're the one hearing this. I had a little accident with something in my hideout. I can't say what it was because knowing you; you would bust me for taking it in the first place. I just wanted to tell you that I'm all right. I'm leaving right now, and I'll try to contact you in the future. You might be a hero, but you're still my friend. Take care." _Shego said before she left the screen. Ron paused the recording, and rewound it. Good thing thee controls resembled an old computer of his. He played back the part where she said he was her friend, and heard something. He couldn't make it out at first, but played the part back again and listened.

"_Be a hero, but you're still my friend."_

"_Shego, hurry! I can already hear the sirens approaching!"_

"_My father will not like us coming unannounced."_

"_Shut up, you spoiled brat!"_

Now it was Ron's turn to be surprised. He recognized the two voices right off the bat, and knew one of those from memory.

"What the hell are Monkey Fist and Junior doing with Monkey Fist?" Ron asked as he let the tape play until it cut off.

Ass soon as the recording stopped, the computer shorted out and went dark as the smell of burning metal and plastic filled the room. Ron knew he couldn't get anything else from the computer, but had a bigger puzzle on his hands.

"Yo, Wade." Ron said as he activated the communicator in his buckle.

"What's up, Ron? Aren't you supposed to be at a banquet now?" the young boy asked.

"I had to check out something. Listen Wade, can you keep your ears open for anything going o with the Seniors?" Ron asked his friend.

"Sure thing Ron. But why do you want me to keep a tab on them?" Wade asked him.

"There's something weird going on, and it might be the only lead I got." Ron said as he deactivated the communicator and took to the air. He had his clothes in a special pocket in his cape, and hoped he could get to the banquet on time.

"McGURK! McGURK, WHERE ARE YA?" a voice shouted from the city below Ron, louder than any siren or alarm that man had ever created. Ron stopped and began to scan the city, trying to find the source of the loud cry. Ron spotted it, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a short little man, wearing a purple suit and old purple bowler hat.

"HEY McGURK, I'M LOOSING MY PATIENCE HERE!" he shouted as he started to walk into traffic, along with a massive big rig heading directly toward him!

Ron wasted no time as he flew to where the little man was. Ron swooped in from the sky, and was fixing to grab the little man to pull him out of danger when the little man disappeared in a flash of light and smoke. The sudden disappearance of the little man, along with the confusion it caused Ron, made him loose his concentration and caused him to fly through the guard rail and hit his head on a nearby over pass. Ron landed in a drainage ditch on his back, causing a small imprint of his body at the same time. Ron slowly sat up as he rubbed his head. He looked up to see a small paper airplane flying from the overpasses above him, and land perfectly on his lap. Ron unfolded the airplane to see a note written on it.

"_Confusing, ain't it? M."_

If Ron hadn't been confused before, he sure was now. Ron just crumpled the note, shook his head, and flew back into the air. He hoped Kim wouldn't kill him for being late.

* * *

"I'm going to kill Ron for being late." Kim said to herself as she sat at their table, with Helena slowly sipping a screwdriver.

Helena and Kim hadn't eaten yet because they wanted to wait for Ron, but Kim's patience was now becoming very thin.

"What did Ron say he was doing?" Helena asked, noticing the disgruntled look on her cousin's face.

"He said he had to check out a lead. Wouldn't take long, my foot!" Kim muttered to herself.

"So it took longer than expected." Ron said as he took his place by his girlfriend.

"What took you so long?" Kim asked him. She was trying her best to resist the urge to slap him upside the head.

"Sorry about that. Too many weird things happening at once tonight." Ron told her.

Kim raised one questioning eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"I'll tell you later. Did I miss anything?" Ron asked his fiancé and his boss.

"Only a long winded speech from the Editor-n-Chief of the Gazette and from the Chronicle's leading share holder. Be glad you're late." Helena said as she finished her screwdriver, and listened as the awards started.

* * *

Helena's nerves were on edge as they began. She might be the editor, but she still wrote stories in her paper every now and then. That's one of the reason's she was there because she was nominated for two articles she had written. One was for the embezzlement scams that were going on in a large technology firm, and the other was about her exposing the illegal trafficking and selling of weapons a major member of the city council had been involved in. She knew the nominations for articles wouldn't be for a little while, but they didn't help her nerves as she kept thinking about the threat she had received.

As the night progressed, everything was going smoothly without any incident. Kim won an award for her shot of Ron stopping a robbery in progress, and Helena couldn't be prouder. Then it came down to the award her two articles were nominated for. Helena began twisting her napkin in a vice like grip as her nerves began to take control of her.

"Helena, relax. We're here to make sure nothing bad happens." Kim told her cousin.

Helena tried to relax as the other nominees were announced, but that's when she noticed something on her napkin. She untangles it, and saw the note on it.

"**YOU WIN, YOU DIE BITCH!"**

"And the winner is – HELENA POSSIBLE!" the announcer said as Helena's windpipe locked up in fear.

Helena cautiously made her way to the podium as the people in the banquet hall clapped and cheered for her. Ron was clapping along with Kim as he watched his boss make to the podium and give her prepared speech. As she talked about the reward, he heard something. He concentrated his hearing on it, and realized it was coming from above Helena.

"Ron what's wrong?" Kim asked him.

"Kim, get Helena off that stage, now!" Ron said as he made it look like he spilled his glass by accident onto his lap and mumbled something about getting the stain out. Kim got up and moved toward the stage toward Helena, wondering why Ron wanted to get her cousin off the stage. When Kim was right beside the stage steps, she looked at her cousin and saw something attached to the grid iron above. Small explosive charges had been set and it looked like they were getting ready to blow the grid iron supports! Pure Instincts kicked in as Kim bolted onto the stage and shoved Helena off the stage just as the support cables blew! When she heard the man scream, she realized that the MC was still up there. Faster than a speeding bullet she was back on the stage just as the other bombs blew and destroyed the support cables. Kim was able to throw him off the stage as the grid iron started to fall. In the blink of an eye, just as Kim was about to leap off the stage, the grid iron stopped with a loud clang! Kim turned to see her Ron in his Superman uniform, holding up the collaboration of steel rods.

"This just isn't anyone's day. Is it?" he asked her as he set the grid iron gently onto the stage.

* * *

After the police asked a few questions, Kim and Ron were on their way back to their apartment with Helena in the backseat of their car.

"I can't believe this. After all these years, now someone tries to kill me!" Helena said as she looked out the window.

"Calm down. You're going to stay at our place until we can at least find out something about this guy." Kim told her cousin.

"Have you tried making a list of who might hold a grudge?" Ron asked his boss.

Helena just looked at him like he was an inmate at the crazy house.

"Ron, let me tell you something. If I tried making a list like that, the names on it would be greater than the population of China!" Helena told him as she pulled out her package of cigarette's and discovered that it was empty.

As they continued to drive, all three began to notice that the car was starting to move faster. Kim tried to apply the break to slow it down, but it wasn't working.

"Guys, we may have a problem." Kim said to them as the car's speed began to increase.


	4. Trial Run

Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Work has been working me to death. I've only had time to write on this only a few hours at a time, but I finally have this chapter ready. Make sure you read World's Finest. It's a good story so far.

* * *

To the memory of

Dana Reeve

* * *

"If I ever find out who rigged my car, I am seriously going to kick their-"

"We get the idea, KP. You've been saying that over and over since we stopped the car." Ron said as he and Helena dragged themselves into the apartment he and Kim shared. There clothes were ruffled and their hair was a complete mess.

Helena set herself down onto the large sofa while Kim plopped herself into a chair and Ron went straight to the kitchen to get a soda. To say Kim was mad would be one of the biggest understatements of the century. Kim had saved to buy her that car, and she treated it like it was her baby. When Kim couldn't slow it down, Ron used his x-ray vision to see what was wrong. He found a strange device attached to the car. Ron said he was going to look, and had maneuvered himself to the floorboard of the driver's die seat. He was able to push his hand through the metal and rip the device off. However, Ron's luck was still with him that night. When he ripped it off, another hidden machine cut the break lines to Kim's car. Ron had to act like he was thrown from it so he could slip into his Superman uniform and save the car before it crashed. But he saved it _after_ it slid along a guard rail and scratched the side of Kim's Pontiac Firebird to hell. The damage wasn't going to be cheap to fix.

"You want anything, KP?" Ron asked as he sipped his Coke.

Kim just let out a small growl and glare to her boyfriend as an answer.

"What about you, Helena?" Ron asked her.

"How about you get Superman to be my bodyguard?" Helena asked as she tried to get over the two attempts on her life that had happened in the span of four hours.

Ron sat down in a near by chair and sipped his chilled beverage to calm his nerves. He began to reflect on the events of the day to try and ease his confusion. First GJ gets robbed, then Shego goes MIA after her hideout explodes, and now the attempts on Helena's life. Oh, and the little man. That was still one thing he couldn't figure out. How could someone be here one minute and gone the next. Shego's hideout exploding was one that still weighed on his mind though. What could have caused that? Ron took a sip of his soda when he heard the phone ringing.

"I'll get it. Maybe it'll be something to keep my mind off of my car." Kim said as she got up and went into the kitchen.

"KP, give it a rest." Ron mumbled as he took another sip of his soda.

She was gone a few seconds, and came back with a confusing look.

"What's up KP?" Ron asked his fiancé.

"That was mom. I better turn on the TV to tell you what she wanted." Kim said as she grabbed the remote and switched it to the news. She didn't know how Ron would react to this piece of news.

_"Some sad news tonight. Dana Reeve, wife of late Superman star Christopher Reeve, has passed away tonight. The head of the Christopher Reeve Foundation lost her battle with lung cancer tonight at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Medical Center in Manhattan; almost a year and a half after the death of her husband."_

Ron couldn't hear the rest of the report as the news sunk in. Ron wasn't that big a fan of Superman, even though he was wearing the costume, but had a great deal of respect for the man who portrayed him and his foundation. It was hard when he heard the news of Christopher Reeve's death, but Dana Reeve dying so suddenly felt like a punch to the face.

"Didn't they have a son? I wonder what's going to happen to him?" Helena wondered out loud.

"I-I don't know. You know, I think I'm going to do some research." Ron said as he got up from the chair.

"What? What research?" Helena asked him.

"About Mrs. Reeve. This is news, and I'm a reporter. I'll give you the article first thing in the morning." Ron said as he left the apartment. He might not have known the Reeve's, but he could at least do something respectful for them.

"Is he always like this?" Helena asked her little cousin.

"Not all the time." Kim said as she turned off the TV and saw a blue and red blur fly over the skyline of Upperton.

* * *

"Shego, I am tired of waiting! I do not care if your plasma abilities have improved or not, but I am sick of hiding while we poses powers equal to that of Greek Gods!" Monkey Fist ranted as loud as he possibly could while Shego tried her best to keep her temper from exploding again.

"Listen here banana breath! I'm the leader of this group, AND I DECIDE ON WHAT WE DO AND WHEN WE DO IT!" Shego shouted loud enough for her voice to echo off the walls.

"THEN DO SOMETHING! I grow tired of waiting! Our training is finished, we've mastered our abilities. We can conquer the world right now if we want!" Monkey Fist told her.

"You're forgetting about Superman dip wad! We don't even know if our powers are equal to his." Shego told him.

"Then we take him down first!" Monkey said as he punched a wall with his fist and broke it through the hard and aged concrete.

"You two fight worse than the people on The Real World. Why not simply rob something so that you can test our abilities on Superman when he arrives?" Junior asked as he read his latest Fashion magazine and basked under the glow of a sunlamp.

Shego and Monkey Fist looked at Junior for a minute, unable to believe that the brainless idiot had actually thought of a good idea.

"I hate to admit this, but he does have a good idea." Monkey Fist said slowly, forcing the words to come out of his mouth.

"All right, we test our powers. Now we need money, and lots of it. I know it's very corny, but I say we knock over a bank. We take hostages, make it public, and then see if we can't bust open Superman's head." Shego told them.

"It's agreed. Which bank did you have in mind, Shego?" Monkey Fist asked her.

"What else? We go after the richest one in Upperton. United Savings and Loan. And the name is **Zod!**" Shego growled as her fists began to glow again.

* * *

She didn't know how he did it, but Ron pulled it off. One full article about Dana Reeve was on her desk and now it was in the paper. He wrote a brief but tasteful biography about her along with some of the other things she and her late husband had done. Helena didn't know how Ron got his talent, but he had a talent with writing along with his cooking skills. It looks like she would have to reconsider her thoughts about making Ron a food critic.

"Helena? Can I talk to you?" Kim asked her cousin as she walked into her office.

"Sure. What's on your mind, Kim?" Helena asked as Kim sat in front of her cousin.

"I was thinking about something. Those two stories you were nominated for? I'm betting you probably pissed off a lot of people that were involved." Kim told her.

"I already thought about that Kim. All the guys behind the arms deals were arrested or died mysteriously. All the people with embezzlement story were arrested as well. Except my source, that is." Helena told Kim.

"I'm still wondering though. Is it possible that I can talk to him?" Kim asked her.

"I thought you were a photographer, not a reporter." Helena said, making fun of her young cousin.

"I still save the world on the side." Kim told her with a sly grin.

"HEY HELENA, GET OUT HERE!" a voice shouted from the city room.

Both Helena and Kim ran out into the city room as everyone in there had gathered around the TV sets.

"What's going on?" Helena asked one of the reporters.

"Three goons in jumpsuits just held up the bank. They've got hostages, but no one's been killed." One woman told her boss.

"Which bank?" Ron asked her.

"United Savings and Loan, down on the corner of Houston and Coral." She answered.

"All right, I want someone down there right now before I take another breath!" Helena shouted.

"Me and Ron have got it!" Kim shouted as she grabbed her camera and made a mad dash out the doors with her fiancé in tow.

"I'll get down there and see what I can do to stop the robbery." Ron said as they walked down the hall.

"I'll contact Wade and see if he can hack into the security cameras so we can get the layout." Kim told him.

"Okay, I'll try not to have all the fun." Ron told her as he gave Kim a quick peck on the lips and watched walk into one of the elevators.

Ron made sure no one was looking as he walked further down the hall, and spotted just what he needed. He found one of the windows had a broken latch, and opened it as wide as he could. He took another quick glance and crawled out onto the ledge outside. He tapped the buckle that was hidden underneath his suit, and dove off the ledge like an Olympic diver off of a diving board toward the busy streets below. Before any of the drivers and pedestrians knew it, they saw the figure of a flying man soar above their heads as his red cape flapped in the wind.

* * *

"It's been three hours, and still no sign of him. I say we pull back and try again." The tall masked man said to the slender figure that stood close to the window and kept an eye on the crowd outside and kept their gloved hands by their side.

"No, we wait. He'll be here, just give him time." The person said without even glancing at her three partners.

"How does she know he'll be here? For all we know, he's at home washing his tights." The broad masked figure said to the taller one.

"Ever since we joined forces, this arrangement has made no sense what so ever. It might be time to consider other options." The taller one said.

"Listen here, BOTH OF YOU! I am sick and tired of you acting like spoiled brats over everything we do. So either of you just shut up and listen to me, or I'll crush both of your skulls with my bare hands!" the figure said.

When the leader turned back to the window, she saw a blue chest with a pentagonal red and yellow S shield in front of her.

"Something wrong with ATM?" he asked her.

Before she could do anything, she felt a mild hard thump in between her eyes that sent her head first to the floor and caused the marble floor to crack.

"Impressive." The tall one said as he walked to the red caped figure.

Ron threw a light punch to knock the man off of his feet, but was surprised when he caught it and was actually applying enough pressure to Ron's fist for it to hurt.

"But I'm afraid that it's not impressive enough." The figure said as he kicked Ron in the chest hard enough that it propelled Ron backwards and drove him into the wall.

The masked man smiled as he cracked his knuckles and made his way to Ron. Ron stood to his feet, dusting off some of the debris while he tried to figure out what had just happened to him. Ron saw the man rush toward him at unbelievable speed. Speed that only Ron was capable of! Before Ron could react, he felt the figure landing blow after blow to him, and it actually hurt! It had been almost a year since he had felt pain. What was going on here? The Mystical Monkey power started to flow, and pure instinct took over as Ron blocked one blow from the man's fist, and flipped him hard into the marble floor! The man flipped back into a standing position and poised himself in a fighting stance.

"_These have to be the guys that stole the laser."_ Ron thought to himself as he studied the man in front of him. Ron tensed his muscles and readied himself for an attack, but felt a massive blast of heat so powerful that Ron fell to his knees as tried his best to keep from screaming. When the blast stopped, Ron looked up to see the broad shouldered man was looking at him with glowing red eyes, and part of his mask burned away to reveal tanned skin beneath it.

"I must admit, I am pleased with this power." The man said in a voice and accent so familiar that Ron knew he had heard it before.

Ron could see the broad man rushing toward him and could see the tall one coming at him as well; both of them were using their super speed. Ron had to time this just right, or he was going to be one dead superhero. Ron stood motionless as he waited, and watched.

At the last minute, Ron leaped and back flipped into air, making his two attackers crash into each other before they could stop themselves. As soon as Ron landed, he blew them through a wall with one massive breath! Ron turned to the last remaining robber standing still.

"How about we see what tricks you have up your sleeve?" Ron asked her as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Sorry, but I don't go that far on a first date." The figure said as she assumed her own stance.

Ron barley blocked her blows in time as she made the first attack. She was actually faster than the other two, and knew how to fight. Ron made his own attacks, only for her to block every single one of them. Whoever this person was, they were exceptionally skilled in fighting. Ron didn't how fast they were moving, but this fighter wasn't putting that much effort into her attacks and he could feel pain in his limbs just from blocking each and every blow. He had to stop this now before anyone got hurt. Ron kept blocking his opponent's moves, observing the way they moved and fought. He had to make sure he could find a weak spot, and saw it.

Ron blocked two more blows, and then made a move like he was fixing to make an attack for his opponents head. When his opponent blocked, he gave a swift uppercut to his opponent's abdomen and one spin kick to their face as they were hunched over. Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly when he saw the leader of the trio wasn't moving, hoping they were unconscious. Now he had to rope up the other two. As Ron turned and headed for the hole the two henchmen had made, he felt a foot land into the middle of his back and send him to the ground. Pain flooded his back, but Ron forced himself to stand back on his feet. He saw that the leader was back on their feet and assuming another fighting stance.

"Anyone who kicks anyone in the back is a big fat rat." Ron mumbled to himself.

The opponent made another attack, only for Ron to catch her fist before it could make contact.

"So I'm a big fat rat!" the person said, hearing what Ron had mumbled.

"Then have some cheese rat!" Ron said and landed a blow to the person's face.

Normally, the opposing fighter would be on the ground in pain while Ron would round up the others, tie them up, and save the day. Today, however, was not that day. Ron's face was twisted in pain as he felt his opponent latch onto his fist and slowly applying pressure. Ron could hear a few of the bones pop, and started to feel them reach the point of breaking.

"_Sorry, Ron."_ The fighter thought as she let go of his fist and punched him in between the eyes.

The force of the blow sent Ron flying backwards through a window and land into the side of a police cruiser, caving in the side of the vehicle from his impact. Ron's eyes were barley opened as he saw a crowd starting ro gather around his limp form. He looked past the crowd, and saw the three hooded figures standing outside the bank. That's when he saw the leader turn to the bank, and started to engrave something into the concrete side of the building. His vision was too blurred for him to make out what the figure had just carved. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the three of them taking flight and flying off into the blue skies of Upperton.

* * *

Ron woke up to the sound of a loud mechanical machine and people talking. Ron opened his eyes t the sight of two or three fireman surrounding him. The sound he was hearing was the Jaws of Life trying to cut him loose from the wrecked cruiser Ron was currently stuck in.

"I'm okay. Move back." Ron told them loud and clearly.

Ron tensed his muscles and jerked his arms back, prying the twisted metal off of him. Ron stood up and shook the cobwebs out of his head. He looked to see that dozens of reporters and News cameramen were there, all of them trying to ask him questions. Among the crows, he could see KP with a look of concern washed over her face. As Ron looked at his surroundings, he saw what had been engraved on the bank wall. It was a large Z, carved in the style of Calligraphy. Z? Whatever it stood for, he knew it wasn't Zorro. Ron could see the flash of many camera starting to go off from the gathered crowd as the question from the reporters were getting louder and louder. Ron had to get out of there, and he had to contact Global Justice. Ron turned and leapt into the air, away from the noise filled crowd.

"Yo, Wade!" Ron said as he activated his communications link.

"Ron, are you all right? I saw a news feed that looked like you went two rounds with Muhammad Ali!" Wade said to his friend.

"Wade, get Global Justice on the line! I need to talk to them about that stupid laser. I think I just found the people who stole it." Ron said as he flew off to the artic circle.

* * *

"SUCCESS! WE HAVE THE POWER OF GOD IN THE PALM OF OUR HANDS!" Monkey Fist raved as he looked at the pile of money they had stolen from the bank, and thought back to how Superman had been beaten. It might not have been by him, but he knew now that he had the ability to defeat the Man of Steel!

Junior was using his newly found heat vision to try and give him a tan while Shego just sat in thought. Ron was her friend, and she just decked him in the face. Well, he deserved it. After pulling that little stunt he pulled with hitting her, then kicking her while she was down. Part of her must be rubbing on him. Shego smiled at that thought. She had to get over this, she was an evil villainess. If she was going to conquer the world, she would have to deal with all these emotions later. Shego grabbed a newspaper she had stolen earlier and began to read. She didn't have a magazine anywhere else at the moment, so she had to stick with the news. As she glanced through the society pages, she caught something. It was a photo, along with a small article. In the photo was a picture of Ron and the cheerleader together, smiling like a couple of idiots. As she began to read the article, her jade eyes slowly began to turn red as the paper began to smoke and then ignite into a burst of flame. Monkey Fist and Junior took notice of this when they heard her growl like a rabid dog.

"That lousy LITTLE ROTTEN DO GOODER! GIVE HIM A LITTLE TIME TO THINK, MY GREES PLASMA THROWING ASS!" Shego roared as her hands ignited and blew the desk into splinters and put a hole into the concrete floor!

"I gather something is wrong?" Junior asked his former tutor.

"SHUT UP!" Shego bellowed and through a massive fireball at junior, barley missing his head as the wall was turned to ruble.

"SUIT UP! WE HAVE SOME SHOPPING TO DO!" Shego shouted as she went to her make shift room, and put on the new black jumpsuit she had created with the personalized logo. As she and the others left, the last bit of the newspaper she had destroyed was slowly burning away. It was the article Shego was reading in the society section, announcing the engagement of Ronald Dean Stoppable to Kimberly Anne Possible. An engagement Ron had forgotten to tell Shego about.


	5. Looking For Answers

Here it is, another chapter of SI2. Oh, and may I ask that maybe a few of you out there read my story Phoniex? It's a sequal to a story I wrote called Redemption. I know there's another story out there with the same title. If I knew that, I would have changed the name. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Ron soon found himself landing in the hole of the mountain and made his way to the trap door. He stood on top of it for a moment, but nothing happened.

"_Maybe I need to knock first."_ Ron thought for a moment, and stomped his foot against the door a few times, denting the lead door. The door opened and Ron found himself slipping and sliding through the maze of tunnels until his feet finally were planted on the firm floor.

"Mr. Stoppable, I'm glad you're here." Dr. Director said as she walked to the caped young man.

"There are three of them. Three robbers, all of them with the same powers I've got and they know how to use them." Ron told the director as they walked toward her office.

"I know. We were able to hack into the video feed of the bank, same as your friend. My men are studying the tapes, but they had some sort of voice scramblers in their masks. From the physiques alone, we can assume that two were male, and the leader was female." Dr. Director told him as they entered her office and the walls were lit with images from the bank security cameras.

"Do you have anything from the symbol on the bank wall?" Ron asked Dr. Director.

"Nothing so far, Mr. Stoppable. I have to admit, I'm surprised by your seriousness for the situation." Dr. Director said to the young man.

"I've had to fight a super powered maniac before, Dr. Director. I'm not looking forward to taking on three." Ron told her as he leaned against Dr. Director's desk, starting to feel exhaustion from his recent fight.

"You look tired, Mr. Stoppable. Do you want us to give you a lift back to Upperton?" Dr. Director asked the Teen of Steel.

"No, I'm okay. I would like a ride to your HQ. If you guys haven't cleaned house yet, I want to see if I can find my own clues to who took the laser." Ron said to the strong woman in front of him.

That's when Dr. Director looked down for a quick second before glancing back up.

"We've already cleared everything. A few more things still have to be moved here, but; everything else of the HQ has been dismantled. From this moment on, the Fortress is the new Command Center for Global Justice.

Ron let out an exasperated groan as he covered his face with his hands. This wasn't his day at all.

"How could things get any worse?" Ron asked himself.

"McGURK! WHERE ARE YA, McGURCK?" a loud and very annoying voice asked from the control room.

"What was that?" asked a very puzzled Betty Director.

"It can't be! There' no way!" Ron said as he lowered his hands.

"McGURK, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE STOOD ME UP AGAIN!" the voice shouted.

Ron and Dr. Director rushed out of her office to find the agents looking wide eyed at a small man wearing a dark purple suit, and a purple bowler.

"HOW DID HE GET IN HERE?" Dr. Director demanded.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, toots. Have you seen McGurk? That guy is really starting to tick me off." The little man said as he walked past Dr. Director.

"Hold it right there!" Dr. Director said as she pulled her sidearm and aimed it at the small man.

"Really? What are you going to do with that _fish_ you're holding?" the little man asked the older woman.

Both Ron and Betty's jaws fell slack when they saw Dr. Director's gun be replaced with a moving Bass in a flash of light and purple smoke. Ron moved behind the man, and lifted the little man by the collar of his jacket.

"Who are you?" Ron asked the dangling person.

"Boy, you're a real Sherlock Holmes, aren't ya? Why don't you ask your computer geek friend?" the little man said with a grin.

"How about I hang you upside down from a flag pole?" Ron countered.

"Nah, you first." The little man and snapped his fingers.

Without warning, a massive fifty foot flag rose from the ground at tremendous speed, catching Ron by his red shorts and yanking him upward and caused him to let go of the short person. Ron had to do his best to keep from yelling as his face turned red from the super atomic wedgie he just received. Ron looked up and saw the man floating in front of him and laughing his small head off.

"And I thought it was funny on the Fairly Odd Parents! Real life is absolutely priceless!" the man laughed.

Ron soon grabbed the little man by the throat and pulled the little man's face in front of his.

"What the hell are you?" Ron demanded.

"Right now, I'm the only friend you're going to have in the not so distant future. See you next time, blue boy." The little man and snapped his fingers again.

In a bright flash of light, Ron and Dr. Director found themselves back in her office. Both ran back into the control room to find it perfectly normal with everyone working hard at their stations like nothing was wrong, and no fifty foot flag pole.

"D-did we imagine that whole thing?" Dr. Director asked Ron, her aura of confidence having been temporarily called into question.

"I honestly don't know." Ron said as he glanced around the room. What had just happened anyway?

* * *

Kim and Helena slowly came to a stop outside a massive warehouse apartment on the upper east side of Upperton. Kim had covered for Ron again, and hoped that he was okay. Wade told her where Ron had flown to but it still didn't calm her nerves. Kim and Helena had grown tired of just standing around, and decided they should both go talk to Helena's source on one of her stories. From what Helena had told her, this one had been the source for the embezzlement story she had done and been nominated for. As Kim looked around the area they were in, she noticed that there weren't that many cars, or other people living in the area.

"I thought this was supposed to be the good part of town." Kim said to her cousin.

"This area just hasn't been developed yet." Helena said as she came to an iron door, with a small camera and video screen mounted next to it. Before Helena could knock on the door, the small screen came to life with the image of a tall skinny man that looked like he hadn't seen the sun, or eaten, in days.

"GO AWAY! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I'M NOT SELLING!" the man shouted at them.

"Open up, Marty. It's me." Helena told the man on the screen as she took of her sunglasses.

The man seemed to take a closer look at Helena for a minute, and realized who it was.

"Sorry Helena. I've been dealing with contractors and real estate agents out the butt this month. I'll buzz you right in." the man said.

As the small screen went blank, a small buzzer was sounded and the door opened on its own accord. As Kim and her cousin stepped inside, she was greeted with the combined smells of an active sodering iron, coffee, and rank body odor. The whole room was filled with machine parts, computer uplinks and monitors as far as the eye can see, and massive computer parts all combined together into one giant orb that was suspended from the top of the warehouse.

"What can I do you for, Helena?" the man asked as he wiped his hands off with a blue cotton towel.

"I'm hoping you can help out again. Listen, how many guys were in the embezzlement scam?" Helena asked him as Kim looked around.

"Only quite a few. The business almost went belly up, so I imagine most of them were busted when you exposed them. Why do you ask?" Mary asked her.

"Someone's been trying to kill her. They tried it twice last night." Kim told the young man as she reached to look at something at the techno orb.

"PLEASE DON'T TOUCH THAT! You're looking at my computer, and I don't know what physical contact will do to it." He told Kim. "Wait a minute. Helena, someone tried to kill you?" Marty asked the woman behind him.

"Twice." Helena said as she took out a cigarette and lit it up.

"Once at the banquet, and then they tried again with my car later on." Kim said as her face contorted at the memory of her busted car.

"Congratulations on winning the award Helena." Marty said as he went to one of his projects.

"Thanks. Could you at least look at something for me?" Helena asked him.

"Sure. What is it?" Marty asked her.

"This is what was yanked out from my cousin's car. Could you at least see where the parts came from?" Helena asked him. Marty took the device and gave it a quick glance while guessing its weight.

"I'll let you know if I find anything." Marty said.

"Where the parts came from?" Kim asked her cousin.

"Each techno do-dad has a serial number on it. If the serial number is still on there, we can find out where it was made, where it was sent to, and maybe figure out who bought it." Helena told Kim as she climbed into her car.

"Is he always like that?" Kim asked.

"Just about. I don't how he stays in there without a radio or a TV. I'd go nuts." Helena said as Kim climbed in.

Kim's eyes shot open as a thought came into her head.

"Helena, has what happened at the banquet been printed yet?" Kim asked her.

"Not that I know of, Kim. Not even our web sites have posted anything yet." Helena said as she started the car.

"Listen, I'm supposed to meet Ron not too far from here for an early supper. Is it okay if you head back to the office by yourself?" Kim asked her cousin as Kim climbed back out.

"Early supper, huh? Just don't have too much fun, if you know what I mean." Helena said with a grin as she backed the car out and drove away with a shocked and red faced Kim trying to find a way to respond. Kim just growled as she turned around, and went back to the steel door of the warehouse.

* * *

Ron stood inside Dr. Director's office as he looked at all the crime scene photographs before him on the walls. Betty wasn't lying when they said an expert broke into the complex. Ron was observing each photo with a fine tooth comb, and couldn't see anything. He wasn't as good as Kim, but that's why he had Wade and GJ helping him. Two hours of looking at the photos and all he was getting was a small headache and soar eyes.

"Anything Wade?" Ron asked his genius friend.

"Nothing, Ron. I can't find one thing that would let us on to who the thief is." Wade told him.

Ron deactivated the hologram to let it cool down, and let out a large yawn.

"I bet if Shego were here, she might give us some advice." Ron said.

For the first time in a long while, things in Ron's mind started to click together. Shego had said she had stolen something in her recording. He had also heard Monkey Fist and Junior in the background. Shego was also a very skilled thief, and good at not leaving a trace when she wanted.

"Wade, bring up the images of the robbers and images of Shego, Monkey Fist, and Senior Senior Junior." Ron told the boy genius.

"Okay. Can I ask why?" Wade said as four images appeared on the walls of the office.

"I've got a hunch. Now, was there any sort of claw marks in the photos? Any scratches at all?" Ron asked Wade.

"I'll check, but I don't - wait a minute. Found some; five lined up in a row." Wade said and displayed the enlarged image next to the photos already up.

Ron placed his hand in front of his face, and acted like he was clawing at the image. Ron gulped when he saw that the scratches almost lined up with his fingers.

"Wade, compare the images of the robbers and the three villains I just named." Ron said as he looked at the wizardry of technology perform before him.

"Well, the features have a seventy-five percent match. Ron, what are you thinking?" Wade asked the silent figure of his friend.

Before Ron could answer, alarms began blaring from everywhere. Ron quickly bolted outside of the office and into the control room, seeing all the operators scrambling while Dr. Director was barking orders.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Dr. Director.

"Someone has just broken into the old facility. From what we can tell, they're heading to the same storage facility." Dr. Director told Ron.

"You removed all the weapons, right?" Ron asked her.

"No." she responded.

Before Betty could give Ron more details, a gust of when flew past her and part of the ceiling fell from the hole Ron had made into it. In the air, Ron activated the belt buckle and had Wade on the line.

"Wade, I need directions to GJ HQ now!" Ron said to the genius.

"What's going on, Ron?" Wade asked him.

"Very big trouble." Ron told him as he increased his speed.

* * *

Kim knocked on the door, and was greeted with the image of Marty on the small monitor.

"Can I help you with something Miss Possible?" Marty asked her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think I might have lost the memory card to my camera in there." Kim told him as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh. Let me open the door real quick and I'll help you look for it." Marty said as he typed a few commands on his keyboard.

"Please and thank you." Kim said in her usual manner as the door opened up.

"Where do you think you lost it?" Marty asked as he wiped his hands on another towel.

"I think I lost it when I was by your – um – computer orb." Kim said while pointing at the massive construction of machinery.

Both started to search high and low, while Kim kept glancing about the room and all the equipment. She was looking for something, but it wasn't a memory card.

"So do you get internet access?" she asked Marty as they looked.

"Not yet. I'm trying to create and advanced modem, but I don't have the prototype yet." He told Kim.

"I have to admit, you are dedicated to your work." Kim said to him.

"Guilty as charged." Marty told the young heroine with pride.

"You have to get bored real quick though. Don't you have a TV? Maybe even a radio for tunes?" she asked him as she looked at the tables of gadgets.

"Nah, I find them too distracting. They're the last thing I-" Marty said before stopping in mid sentence and standing up as his eyes shot wide open.

"What is it?" Kim asked the man.

"Very clever Miss Possible, I have to admit that I am impressed. You are every bit the hero my cousin has told me about." Marty as his very congested voice lowered to a calmer and deeper voice.

"Your cousin?" Kim asked him.

"Lehrman. Francis Lehrman. The one you busted for his stupid internet blackmail scam. How do you think he got the technology to try that?" he asked as he walked closer to Kim.

"Then you're also the one who's been trying to kill Helena." Kim told him as anger filled her face.

"Again, so very clever. How did you figure it out?" Marty asked her.

"You congratulated Helena on her award. We haven't printed it yet, and you don't have any other way of knowing that she won it. You bugged her to see if she would win, and you set up my car as a back up." Kim told him as she reached for her grappling gun that was tucked into the back of her jeans and under her jacket.

"Aren't you going to ask why I did it?" Marty asked her as he backed to a control panel.

"Frankly, I've gotten sick and tired of hearing them." Kim said as she pulled out her grappler.

Not before Marty activated the panel, and a cage of energy bars surrounded her. Kim recoiled her arm as she saw the energy cut her grappler in half as if it were mere tissue paper.

"And they say you never learn anything from television. Just to torment you, I think I will tell you my whole plan. I don't have anything against you Miss Possible. I was rather glad you put Francis away. The idiot always had a few screw loose in his head. Your cousin Helena deserved those traps I laid for her. I put both my jobs on the line for her." He told the young hero.

"Both jobs?" Kim asked him.

"That's right. How do you think she got the scoops for her 'award winning' stories? I worked for both businesses at the time, AND I LOST BOTH SOOURCES OF MY INCOME! She said she was going to mention my experience, my knowledge in techno science so I could at least get another job. Did she though? NO! NOT ONE WORD! No offence Miss Possible, but your cousin is a compulsive lying bitch." Marty told Kim.

"And you talk too much." Kim said to him.

Kim pulled out a compact from her pocket, opened it, and deflected the beam with the small mirror and aiming it for the massive computer orb. As soon as the beam made contact, the orb exploded in a mass of electricity and fire as the wires and motherboards were fried. The cage around Kim soon faded into nothing, and Kim dodged the giant computer as its support cables snapped and fell onto collection of equipment and various machines. Marty had covered his eyes to avoid getting injured from the massive crash. When he lowered his arms, he looked into the very angry eyes of one very mad heroine.

"That – that was impossible." Marty said in almost a whisper.

"Note my name, Marty. And even though Helena is a bitch, she's family." Kim said and knocked Marty unconscious with one blow in between his eyes. "And no one messes with my family and walks away healthy." Kim finished and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Wade. I need the police at this location ASAP." Kim told her genius friend.

"Okay, I'll have them there as soon as I can." A very worried Wade said as his fingers flew over his keyboard.

"Wade? Is everything going okay?" Kim asked him.

"Ron's in the middle of something big right now." Wade told her.

"How big?" Kim asked her young friend before hearing the sounds of a large explosion echo across his computer speakers.

* * *

I wrote this part of the story to show Kim still knew how to kick butt and wasn't in the "Save Me" role.


	6. Play Time

Should I post this new chapter? Hmm. Not sure. What the heck, I'm in a good mood so I'll post it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

All was quiet in the large titanium lined room, with many objects covered by tarps and sheets. The shadows cast by them almost looked like living creatures in the stillness that surrounded the two guards on duty for the midnight shift. Both had preformed this shift before, and didn't mind that much since it got them away from all the paperwork that seemed endless most of the time. Both of them thought that Global Justice was turning into the Bureaucracy from the TV show Futurama.

Dr. Director had doubled patrols through here, and posted two more guards at the other end of the seventy-five and a half meter long warehouse. Ever since the global terrorist Shego and her employer Dr. Drakken broke into one of their high security bases, Global Justice had been doing its best to make sure it didn't happen again. Even though both guards enjoyed what they thought to be a break from normal duty and overwhelming paperwork, it still didn't keep them from being weirded out a small bit by the overlapping and looming shadows that covered most of the walls of the room.

"Why haven't they gotten rid of all of this crap?" one guard asked as he scratched at the scar on his throat that looked like a hand print.

"It beats me. All I know is that GJ is moving everything else in a mad dash. I guess they saved this place for last." The other said as he glanced around the room. Even though they were supposed to be well trained government agents, they were only human. So it was natural that both were a little jumpy.

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

"If it'll pass the time in here, go right on ahead." The other guard replied.

"How did you get that scar on your neck?" he finally asked. After a few months of working with the man, he wanted to know how he got the mark that covered most of his throat.

"Oh, that. Well, I used to be a high ranking officer. In fact, I was one out of a few that was sent to guard Lockdown." The agent told his partner, referring to the installation Shego and Drakken had broken into.

"Lockdown? Only the best agents were sent to guard that thing." The other agent replied.

"Tell me about it. Well, the lights went out and everyone went MIA. Next thing I know, that green woman has her burning hand around my neck and demanding the pass code." the agent said and then let out a deep sigh.

"Then what happened?" his partner asked him.

"What do you think happened? I dropped the ball and blabbed. I was sent here as a sort of demotion. Not to mention I have this little treat to remind me of how big I screwed up." The agent replied as he scratched at the large scar.

"That has to be rough."

"You must be some sort of genius to figure that out." The agent said sarcastically. "Of course it sucks! It's no damn day at the beach! I'll tell you this much right now. If I ever see that woman again, I'll show her who's in control." The agent said and lightly patted his sidearm.

Without warning or any hint, the wall closest to them erupted in a blast of massive green flame and flying shards of rock and titanium shrapnel. Both guards covered their heads and ducked slightly, trying to protect themselves from the flying debris. When both agents looked up, they were greeted by an unwelcoming sight. There stood the pale green woman known as Shego wearing a tight black cat suit with a weird stylized green Z on it, and she was accompanied by the terrorist known as Monkey Fist and a broad young man that both weren't familiar with.

"Who's in control, huh? Go ahead and try it." the plasma charged woman said as she blasted one guard with a bolt of energy so strong that it sent him flying directly into the weather changing machine Drakken had tried to use in what almost seemed ages ago.

"FREEZE! NO BODY MOVE!" two guards shouted as they rushed in from the other side of the facility.

"You know, all this yelling is giving me a migraine." Junior said as he balled up his fist and slammed it into the floor as hard as he possibly could.

The resulting impact caused the ground to shutter enough to knock all three guards off their feet.

"Moe and Curly, restrain those two. I'll handle the macho man." Shego said as she walked toward the guard with the scar.

Panic was setting in as the guard remembered his last encounter with the women in vivid detail. His throat felt as if it were going to close itself up as he reached for his sidearm. He flipped the safety off, and flipped it to its automatic setting, as he pulled the weapon from its holster, aimed, and fired.

The first instinct Shego felt was to dodge the bullets as the man open fired at her with a volley of speeding led bullets. That instinct was soon put to rest as she felt the bullets impact against her skin and bounce off, only giving her the sensation of someone lightly thumping her all over her body. A wide, sinister grin spread across her face as she started walking toward the man again, and let out a small chuckle as his gun repeatedly clicked to show that his ammunition was now fully spent. The man was gasping every breath as the woman reached down, grabbed his uniform, and lifted him high above her head like he was a mere doll.

Shego glanced down at her cat suit and saw all the holes the bullets had caused; revealing her bare skin beneath the fabric.

"This was brand new, you little dork. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COST TO HAVE IT CUSTOM MADE?" she demanded as she shook the shaking agent in her grasp.

That's when her eyes caught something on the man. She reached up and ripped open part of his uniform at the collar and smiled when she saw the scar around his throat. The scar was a perfect sized match to the hand that was holding him up by his uniform.

"Well look at what we have here. You're the little agent that gave me the code I needed. Maybe if you're a good boy again, I won't fry off what God gave you." Shego said with an amused tone in her sultry voice.

"W-what do you want?" the agent asked as he did his best to control his bladder.

"One of these toys was custom made for something, and I want it. Which one of the machines here was used to cure Dr. Hawthorn and Josh Mankey?" she asked the shaking agent.

The agent had never heard of a Dr. Hawthorn, but he knew of Josh Mankey. A couple of months ago, GJ had rushed him in to the infirmary and fired what looked like a red laser cannon at the boy. He remembered this because he was still recovering from the burn the woman in front of him gave him when it became infected. On top of that, since he and his partner were posted here, he had been exploring the facility and knew where the machine in question was. But he had a duty to the world, and Global Justice. If he let information slip again, he knew he would be expelled from Global Justice in a heart beat.

"I – I don't know what you're talking about." He told the woman in front of him.

"Oh, not this again. Look buddy, I'm getting sick and tired of this cat and mouse crap. You either tell me where the stupid machine is, or I'm going to give you a scar worse than the one you already have. And believe me, it'll be a hell of a lot more painful for you." Shego growled as her free hand came to life with bright emerald flames.

"_Screw this job, I want to live!"_ the guard thought as he saw the flames dance around her hand. "It's at the other end of the building. It looks like something from G.I. Joe." The guard told her.

"That isn't much of a description. What does it look like?" Shego asked the man as she slowly drew her lit fist towards the man's face.

"All right, ALL RIGHT! It'll be on a wheel able platform. There should be a tag on it that says Project Kryptonite." He told her.

"Thank you." Shego said and blasted him across the room to join his partner.

"Remind us why we are here, again?" Junior asked as he followed Shego through the building.

"I already told you; we're here to do some shopping." Shego said as she looked at the different machines.

"Why do you want this device so badly?" Monkey Fist asked as he looked at the different tags.

"You'll see, Fist. Now if I can only – ah, here it is!" Shego said as she found the correct tag.

She yanked the sheet off in one pull, and saw the device that she had been wanting. It almost seemed like a gatling gun from one angle, but with what would be the multiple barrels being shaped into one barrel. The rest of it seemed to glow with a few red and blue lights with a monitor on the end for targeting. Shego smiled as she ran her gloved hands over the smooth metal of the barrel.

"What is it?" Fist asked her while Junior wondered off to look at himself in a piece of reflective metal.

"It's our weapon against Superman." Shego told him as she started to rip off the harness that was holding it down.

"You rang?" a voice called out behind the trio.

Shego and Fist turned to see Superman standing behind him with his arms folded while Junior continued to admire himself.

"How did he know we were here?" Fist asked as he assumed his fighting stance.

"Fight now, questions later." Shego said and ignited her hands and launched a volley of plasma blasts the size of dodge balls.

* * *

Kim pulled out a compact from her pocket, opened it, and deflected the beam with the small mirror and aiming it for the massive computer orb. As soon as the beam made contact, the orb exploded in a mass of electricity and fire as the wires and motherboards were fried. The cage around Kim soon faded into nothing, and Kim dodged the giant computer as its support cables snapped and fell onto collection of equipment and various machines. Marty had covered his eyes to avoid getting injured from the massive crash. When he lowered his arms, he looked into the very angry eyes of one very mad heroine.

"That – that was impossible." Marty said in almost a whisper.

"Note my name, Marty. And even though Helena is a bitch, she's family." Kim said and knocked Marty unconscious with one blow in between his eyes. "And no one messes with my family and walks away healthy." Kim finished and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Wade. I need the police at this location ASAP." Kim told her genius friend.

"Okay, I'll have them there as soon as I can." A very worried Wade said as his fingers flew over his keyboard.

"Wade? Is everything going okay?" Kim asked him.

"Ron's in the middle of something big right now." Wade told her.

"How big?" Kim asked her young friend before hearing the sounds of a large explosion echo across his computer speakers.

"Wade, where is he?" Kim asked her friend as her sense of danger started to roar into high gear.

"He's at GJ Headquarters. Wait a minute. Kim, you're not planning on,"

"Wade, I want a ride to that location now! I don't care who you get, but I want to physically be there in the fastest amount of time possible!" Kim said to her computer friend and walked out of the building.

"All right. I'll have a ride there in a few minutes." Wade told her.

"Sooner than that." Kim said and deactivated her Kimmunicator.

* * *

Ron had barley dodged the blasts Shego had launched at him and was amazed, and almost terrified, to see that each blast had actually blew a hole through the titanium like it were thin plywood. Ron made a mental note to make sure he avoided those. Ron was soon greeted by an even worse sight as Monkey Fist and Junior appeared in front of him at super speed.

"I am going to enjoy making you pay for what you did to me." Monkey Fist said as a sadistic grin crossed his worn and unshaven face.

"Oh, you mean at that graduation thing? Well the deal with that is," Ron said and punched Fist hard into his sternum and kicked him in the chin with enough force that it sent the ninja upward, until his head impacted against the ceiling hard enough for the metal to form a mold of his head before he fell to the ground.

"You deserved worse than what I gave you." Ron finished as he turned his attention to the rich villain and made a move to land a blow to the brat's face.

"NOT THE FACE!" Junior screamed loud enough to make a deaf man hear him.

Ron then turned his punch into had fast uppercut to Junior's stomach, causing the rich boy loose all the air in his lungs.

"Thank you." Junior groaned before collapsing into a heap.

"Idiots! Why did I hire them?" Shego asked herself as she walked toward Stoppable, shaking her head in disgust.

"Cheap labor?" Ron asked her.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Is this where we fight?" Shego asked as she ignited her fists.

"I guess." Ron said and assumed his fighting stance.

Both fighters fought like the masters they both were. Shego was using all her training and instinct she had learned to master over the years while Ron let the knowledge of the Mystical Monkey Art flow through and help him in his fight. As each made an attack, the other blocked. One of their blocks would fail and a blow was suffered, but the blow wasn't enough to cause serious damage.

"You don't seem surprised that I've got your powers." Shego said as she tried to kick him in the crotch, only for him to swipe her kick away with his arm.

"I actually used my brain for once and put two and two together. You said you stole something in your message to me, and I heard Junior and Banana Breath in the background. Not to mention one of the robbers from the bank were using the same techniques you're using right now. There's just one thing." Ron said as his block missed, and felt her glowing fist impact against his rib cage.

"What's that?" Shego asked as she tried a spin kick, but Ron easily dodged it.

"You're really trying to hurt me! OW!" Ron said as he felt another kick hit his shoulder.

"That's because you deserved it you grease eating ass!" Shego shouted at him.

"Huh?"

"I offered myself to you, you moron. I practically throw myself at you, AND I NEVER DO THAT!" Shego said while trying to claw his face off.

"I gave you the chance to have me, and you said you needed time to think it over. What do I find out? YOU AND THE BITCHY CHHERLEADER ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND YOU DIDN"T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL SOMEONE YOU CLAIMED TO BE A FRIEND?" Shego roared as the glow around her hands grew brighter.

"Oops. I knew I forgot something." Ron said as shock and seriousness filled his face.

"Forgot? FORGOT? **YOU – BUFOON!**" Shego roared and launched herself at him like a lion pouncing onto a wildebeest.

Ron saw her coming, and dodged and nailed an elbow into her back.

"If you would just calm down for a minute, we might be able to talk about this!" Ron said to her.

"**SHUT UP!**" Shego shouted and hit Ron square in the chest with another dodge ball sized plasma ball that exploded in a massive explosion of green light that sent Shego skidding along the floor and sent Ron flying into a few of the massive machines.

Ron coughed like crazy as he tried to get his bearings, and trying to put out some of the small flames on his costume where a Superman symbol used to be. The bare skin of his chest was exposed as most of the chest of his costume was now burned away, and some of cobalt blue was stained with black scorch marks. Shego just stood back up with a small smile on her pale green face.

"Cheap shots, you just got to love them." She said as she saw the dazed and coughing form of Ron lying in what used to be the laser Drakken had used in Wisconsin years ago.

"You got that right, has been." A voice said behind Shego.

Shego turned around in time for a massive wench and pulley systems hit her in the face and send her skidding next to the machine she had been looking for. Ron looked up and smiled as he saw his girlfriend running towards him.

"You look like crap." Kim told him as she helped him up.

"It's just a scratch." Ron coughed as he regained his balance and examined the damage to his suit.

While the two love birds were talking to each other, Shego had regained her senses. Pure unadulterated rage flowed through her entire body as she began to grind her teeth together. That's when she noticed the machine beside her. She was able to hack into GJ files and at least find out how to activate and fire the thing. It looked like it was time for Kimmie to get a taste of her own medicine. Shego fired the machine as she heard it hum to life, adjusted the machine to full power, and aimed it at the red head as she felt the machine vibrate from overloading.

"Eat burning hot laser, Princess." Shego said as she fired a massive blast of red energy at the cheerleader.

Ron glanced up as he saw the laser discharge the massive energy bolt at his fiancé. Ron was seeing history repeat itself all over again as he tried to force himself to move.

"**NO!**" Ron shouted as he rushed in front of his girlfriend and took full force of the blast head on! Instead of the white hot pain Ron had felt with the first laser a year ago, Ron felt a sensation close to when someone held his breath underwater and needed to breath. His whole body seemed to crap and a small shock went through him. Ron collapsed to his knees, out of breath and out of energy. Kim knelt beside him to see if he was okay while Shego looked at him in shock.

"Ron, you idiot!" Shego said to her self.

Her full senses came back and she smashed the machine with one blow. She grabbed a still unconscious Monkey Fist, pulled Junior away from a reflective surface, and bolted out of there.

"Ron, what just happened?" Kim asked him when she saw the trio run out as fast as Ron.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Ron said as he stood back on his feet, and felt like he was drained.

"Ron, are you okay? You're still trying to catch your breath." Kim said to him.

"I haven't felt like this since I fought with Eric." Ron told her.

"Let's go home, Ron. When we get home, I want Wade to check you out. Who knows what that thing does." Kim said to her boyfriend as she helped him walk out.


	7. Fate's Twisted Sense of Humor

Here we go, the latest chapter for SI: Book II. Have fun reading it, and I'll try and get the next one written as soon as I can. It might take a while. As a few have noticed, I just started another story and I'm writting on the second chapter for it now. But have fun with either story.

* * *

A very exhausted Ronald Dean Stoppable walked into the cool environment of their Upperton apartment as he fidgeted in the pair of aqua blue scrubs as his fiancé followed, carrying a trash bag containing his ruined uniform.

"That was a nice suit, too." Ron mumbled as he collapsed into a near by chair in the living room.

"You've got others Ron. It was still pretty funny when you pulled out what was left." Kim said as she referred to what had happened an hour and a half ago.

Kim and Ron went to see her mother at Middleton Memorial to make sure he was okay. The last time Ron was hit with a laser, he ended up with abilities that put Team Go to shame. With a little help from Ron, she was able to draw blood for some testing and Wade used the Kimmunicator to scan him. Wade reported his computers didn't detect anything out of the ordinary. That still didn't ease Kim's nerves. Ron was still tired from his fight with Shego, and that still had her worried. The only time Ron was this tired since he received his powers was when Mankey had injured him. This wasn't the case. He had no wounds, no infections of any kind. But why was he tired? He should be feeling normal by now.

"Still tired?" Kim asked him as she hung up her jacket and threw the garbage bag near the trash can.

"A little bit. Maybe I just need some sleep." Ron said as he leaned back in the chair.

Before Ron knew what was going on, he felt something sit in his lap. He opened his eyes and saw Kim leaning her forehead against his with a small seductive smile on her face.

"Maybe I need to put on those scrubs and nurse you back to health." Kim said as he lightly kissed his forehead, and made a trail down to his nose before she captured his lips in her own.

"Maybe I need to get hurt more often." Ron said as he kissed his girlfriend again.

"You know, this wasn't a completely bad day. I caught the guy who tried to kill Helena." Kim said as she lightly kissed his neck.

"That's good to know. A little higher, KP." Ron said as Kim started to lightly bite Ron's neck.

"I don't think you're going to get any sleep tonight." Kim said with a sultry smile as she kissed Ron again.

"I thought you wanted to wait." Ron said as he tried his best to fight off sleep.

"I do. That doesn't mean we can't do other things." Kim said and began to whisper in Ron's ear. As Ron listened, his eyes began to grow wide with astonishment.

"I think I'm not going to get any sleep for a while." Ron said before Kim kissed him in a long embrace.

* * *

"I am disappointed in you, my son. Not only did you not take a chance to fight a great adversary, but you made yourself look like a weak fool at the same time! Even with super powers, you are still a disappointment." Senor Senior Senior said as he shook his head while his sun lay underneath a UV lamp to keep his tan.

"If you ask me, he has always been a disappointment." Monkey Fist said as he kept two ice packs applied to his head.

"I must ask one thing. Why did you break into Global Justice? I know you have your powers, but isn't it reckless to let yourself be known? They could build up a defense against you now." Senor Senior said to them.

"Not likely. That machine I wanted was their only defense against us, and I took it out." Shego said as she walked in wearing a new version of her old cat suit. It was al black, but it almost looked like she had tiger stripes that looked like they were clawed on in neon green paint that went down her arms and legs.

Across her chest was a more elaborate styled Z for her new name. A small smirk decorated her face as she flew to the second story balcony and looked out the large window over the beach of the Senior's small island.

"Pardon me, _Zod,_ but what about Superman? He's still a threat to us and any of our plans." Monkey Fist shouted.

"Superman will not be a problem anymore." Shego told them simply.

"What do you mean, Miss Shego?" the elder Senior asked the raven haired woman.

"That laser was created to rid people like us of our abilities. I tried to shoot Kim Possible with it. I was hoping it would at least leave a scar, but the overgrown Boy Scout got in the laser's path." Shego told them.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that Superman is nothing more than a mere mortal now?" Fist asked her.

"I'm not sure." Shego told them.

"Not sure?" Fist demanded as he flew upwards and joined Shego. You just said you shot him with a weapon that will take away his powers. How can you not be sure it worked?" Fist asked her.

"I know it works Fist. The problem is that on the last two people it was used on only had their powers for a short time. Superman has had his powers for over a year. I don't know if it's taken effect yet." Shego told him.

"Your feebleness is staggering, Shego. Ever since this trio has been formed, you've done nothing but hesitate. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're scared to face Superman." Monkey Fist said and turned his back.

Before he knew it, a green fire ball the size of a VW Beetle hit Monkey Fist in the back and sent him crashing through the lavish house and out into the ocean on the other side of the island. When Monkey Fist surfaced from the ocean, he saw the glowing form of Shego floating above him.

"I am not afraid of anyone or anything you primate bastard! You want us to do something grand? Fine! But the next time you talk to me like that, I'll rip your balls off and wear them as ear rings! Do you hear me?" Shego growled at him. Monkey Fist only nodded his head. "You want us to show the world how powerful we are? Then we'll take down one of the most powerful organizations the world has ever known. We'll take out Global Justice." Shego said and flew back into the damaged house.

Inside, the eldest Senior had retreated to his study to get out of the line of fire. His sun had stayed in the same spot the entire time and seemed not to even care. If what Shego said was true, then he had to make sure himself that Superman would not be a threat. He picked up his antique Ivory phone, and dialed a number that only he, and a few others, only knew.

"_Line is secure. What do you need?"_ a voice asked.

"I need to contact Carlos the Jackal." The old man said.

"_Rerouting your call."_ The voice said.

After several rings, someone finally picked up.

"_What do you want Senior?"_ a computerized voice ask, hiding the identity of the other man.

"I need you to do me a favor. I need to test someone, and I will gladly pay you any price for your service." The old man said.

"_Who's the target?"_ the voice asked.

"Superman." Senior said, and listened to only silence for a few minutes.

"_If I succeed in killing him, my price doubles and I'll have to disappear for good." _The voice told the old man.

"I am aware of that." The old man replied and heard a few more minutes of silence.

"_My price is four billion dollars, United States currency. Half now and half on completion of the mission."_ The voice replied.

"Not a problem. I expect a full report on how your mission goes. Use any weapon you see fit." The old man replied.

"_You will receive your report in two months at the most."_ The voice said before the connection went dead.

Senor Senior just sat back and smiled. Let's just see if what Shego says has any merit.

* * *

Kim rolled in her sleep, draping out her left arm so she could find her favorite cuddle buddy to hold while she slept. When her arm found only the sheet covered mattress, her eyes fluttered open to find that the person her arm had been searching for wasn't there. She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She glanced around the darkened bedroom looking for her fiancé, but she was by herself. She fumbled out of the bed, almost tripping over her own two feet, and went in search for her best friend.

As she entered the living room, she found him sitting in the open window as he looked at the star filled sky while nursing a cup of coffee. Eve though she wasn't completely awake, she tip toed slowly towards Ron. Closer and closer she moved until she was right behind him and tickled him in the ribs. Ron jumped from his seat from the sudden tickle attack, causing his head to bash against the open window and shattered the frame and the glass.

"OW!" Ron groaned as he held his head while Kim looked at him dumbfounded.

"That actually hurt you?" Kim asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, it did. You surprised the crap out of me, and I wasn't prepared. I might be Superman, but I'm not exactly like him." Ron told his girlfriend as he made his way to the couch while rubbing his head.

"Ron, I can hardly sneak up on you anymore. Are you sure you're okay?" Kim asked him.

Ever since Ron gained super hearing, he ended up catching Kim right when she would try to tickle him in the ribs. Something had to be going on for Ron to be surprised like that. She checked his scalp out of habit and brushed away the pieces of glass that was in his hair.

"Ron, are you all right? You don't normally awake in the middle of the night. As a matter of fact, when did you start drinking black coffee?" Kim asked as she looked at what was left in the Upperton Chronicle Coffee mug.

"I just started. Kim, I have to tell you something. It's been on my mind for a while, and I didn't know how to word it." Ron told her as seriousness filled his voice.

"What is it, Ron?" Kim asked him.

"When we broke up, I felt like a heel. I was Superman 24/7 for a few days and tried not to think about what I had done. I was wondering around as just normal me when it started to rain. I didn't care at the time. After a while, I found myself walking around some warehouses at the docks. I heard some weird noises coming from one, and I looked inside. Turns out it was Shego's hideout.

"I needed a shoulder to cry on, and she offered it. I told her how I felt like a heel and everything, and she told me something that I was really surprised to be hearing from her." Ron said.

"What was that?" Kim asked.

"She told me you were my anchor. She also said that you would be a fool to let me go." Ron told Kim.

Kim smiled when she heard that, and was surprised that someone like Shego said that to him. Kim looked at him in the eyes, but could still see something there. There was still something that was still weighing on his mind, something that was making him so sad that it was almost heartbreaking to see.

"Ron, I heard Shego ranting. I heard her saying how she offered herself to you, but you turned her down? That proves a lot to me." Kim told him, thinking that was what was making Ron so depressed.

"That was also the same night I proposed. What made me stop was thinking about you. It made me realize you were the only one I wanted to be with, and I knew what I wanted to do." Ron told her as he held her hand.

"Then what's wrong, Ron?" Kim asked him.

"I'm trying to figure out why she turned on me. I know, it's most likely because I chose you over her, but she said she was okay. I thought she was my friend, KP. She helped me, she saved me. If not for her, I wouldn't have gotten the idea of being Superman. So now why does she want to take me down?" Ron asked her.

"I wish I knew Ron. Part of me is saying it's because she's evil and wants to take over the world. But I think you're right. I think part of it is because you picked me and not her. So now she's doing what she wants to prove she's not weak." Kim told him as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"That still means I'm probably going to get an butt whooping. The other two I can handle, but Shego? I'll be lucky if I walk away with my balls intact." Ron told her.

"Let's go to bed. We're going to Upperton High School tomorrow to cover the cheerleader finals." Kim told him as she stood and dragged him back to their bedroom.

"How did we get roped into that?" Ron asked as he found himself being yanked into bed by what he thought was the sexiest red head imaginable.

"Because I had to cover you leotard wearing butt while you went playing hero, and _I_ want to go cover it. I want to see what the new Middleton cheerleaders have." Kim said as she laid herself on top of Ron and kissed his nose.

"This is what I get for being friends with a cheerleader." Ron said as he pulled the sheet over him and Kim.

* * *

Helena Possible stood in the massive lab with her contact at the police department. Helena had gone there to find out more about some of the gadgets Marty had been using, afraid that he might have left a booby trap for her. While she was there, her contact had told her he had been working on the warped piece of metal she found in her office when it was being reconstructed. She knew the CSI lab was busy, so she wasn't in a rush to find out what it was. It turned out her contact had been working on it in his off time and finally had the results for her.

Helen was waiting, but her patience was wearing thin. She took out a cigarette and took out her lighter when she saw the no smoking sign. She tossed the lighter back in the purse and crushed the cigarette.

"Helena! Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to finish a few blood samples. I've got something to show you. You see this?" the young blond man asked as he held up a plastic bag with large bullet inside.

"This is a round from when those choppers went nuts. This was pulled out of tanker trucks gas tank. The piece of metal you gave me was another round from the choppers." The young man told her.

"You're joking! Wait a minute, what I gave you looked like it had been crushed." Helena told him.

"I know. When I examined it, I found two trace fibers. The first fiber samples were from your normal average cotton shirt. The second sample is something I haven't encountered. I tried doing a search in the data base, and hit a firewall. It's Classified Global Justice information." The young man said.

"Global Justice? What the hell did this thing hit?" Helena asked herself as she looked at the smashed bullet in the plastic bag.

Helena kept thinking about it as she drove home that night. What did that bullet hit? She had been wearing a satin suit that day, so the bullet didn't hit her. When it happened, she was at her desk. The next thing that happened was when Ron shouted get down. For such a small kid, he had a lot of strength to yank both her and Kim to the ground. And it was brave how he – he used himself – as a shield.

"Holy Shit!" Helena said and slammed down on her brakes.

The cars behind her were honking at Helena's sudden actions and swerved to avoid hitting her. Helena quickly pulled over to the shoulder so she wouldn't cause a wreck, and tried to regain her senses. She closed her eyes and thought about that day. Ron had used himself to shield himself against those choppers. Then he disappeared for days afterward. In fact, Ron hadn't reappeared until the day Superman came back.

"I don't believe it. It's unbelievable, but it's got to be the truth. Ron is Superman!" Helena said to herself.

* * *

The day was actually nice as he and Kim looked over at the large football field in the massive High School stadium. They had arrived early so Kim could get shots of the construction work and Ron could get comments and people's reactions to the competition. Ron couldn't help but be amazed at the size of the football stadium as he wrote down people's comments in short hand. The stadium was brand new and had been built in under a year.

"How are the photos coming, KP?" Ron asked her.

"They're coming along great. I can't wait for the finals to start" Kim said as she took a few more photos.

"Yeah, well the new Middleton Mad Dog isn't anything like me." Ron said.

"Ron, no one can top you. We better get inside. I want to get some photos of the teams before everything starts." Kim said as they started to walk to the main school building.

"I wonder where they got the cash to build this thing." Ron said as they walked.

"They probably ripped it off from all the other school departments." Kim told them as they entered the building.

While the stadium was lavish and new, like it was perfect for Upperton, the inside left something to be desired. The lockers paint was peeling away, revealing at least three other coats of paint beneath it. The door looked like they need repairs and everything else looked like it had been bought at a pawn shop or found at a dumpster.

"You know, I'm glad that we went to Middleton and not here." Ron said as he and Kim headed for the gym. The more they walked, the more Ron was glad they didn't attend this school. It wasn't long until they finally reached the gymnasium, and found it to be one of the best kept and state of the art gyms that they had ever seen.

"Three guesses on what they pride themselves on." Ron said as he marveled at the sight in front of him.

"I'll go get the pictures; you talk to the cheer captains." Kim said as she checked her memory card.

The shoot wasn't taking that long. Ron had more than enough interviews from all the cheer teams and had used over half of his small notebook. Ron glanced to his right and saw a few of the Middleton cheerleaders talking to the former cheer captain. Ron just smiled as he saw how Kim was giving them pointers on how to improve their game. Every now and then when he wore the suit, he wished everything could go back to what it was. For fate to let him once again just be Ron Stoppable and not Superman. For him and Kim to have a chance at everything being what it once was. But would he give it up? No, he knew he wouldn't give it up.

As Ron turned around, he saw something through the windows of the closed gym doors. He couldn't make it out at first, but it was a person. They were wearing a thick green coat, and it looked like he was wearing a blue hoody underneath it. The hood was raised and masked his eyes. But Ron noticed something else about the person. They were wearing a red bandanna across the lower half of their face, and the masked man was holding a machine gun.

"Oh my God. Gun. Gun! **GUN!**" Ron shouted as everyone hit the ground and covered their heads with their arms. There wasn't anywhere for Ron to change though, no place for him to turn into Superman. He looked around quickly, and noticed there weren't any security cameras.

"Screw my secret identity!" Ron said to himself.

The gunman opened fired at the gymnasium, randomly shooting through the doors and hoped he would hit a target. Ron was using his great speed to try and catch all the bullets. As he moved, everything seemed to slow to a crawl. One by one he caught the speeding rounds in his hands before they could hit a target. Kim glanced up and saw the blur of her boyfriend as he tried to catch the rounds. This was her chance to stop this. Kim knew the gunman couldn't see her from where she lay, and used it to her advantage as she moved to the other exit.

Ron was starting to feel the first signs of exhaustion. Ron still pushed himself, harder and harder. That's when something started to happen. The bullets were getting faster. He tried to catch all of them, but they kept getting faster. Soon one, then two passed by him. More and more bullets were going past him and striking walls, the score board, other things. Before Ron knew it, he was moving at normal speed. He tried to move faster, but he couldn't. What was going on? That's when he listened and heard nothing. The gunfire had stopped.

* * *

The gunman kept shooting wildly at the gym. He didn't have a certain target, any of them would do. That's when he ran out of ammo. He pulled the empty clip from his gun and threw it on the ground. He was fumbling with the other clips in his pocket, trying to get at least one before it was too late.

"Hey Tex!" a voice said above him.

The gunmen looked up, and was rewarded with two feet landing on his shoulders and knocking him to the ground, and was then struck in the face with a solid kick.

"You son of a bitch! I should break your arms for what you just did! I – oh my God." Kim said as she grabbed the gunmen, and saw him without the hood and bandanna.

It was just a kid. He was just a boy who looked to be no older than fourteen years old. Fear and pain was in his eyes as tears were streaming down his face.

"T-they wouldn't leave me alone. I begged them, I begged them to stop. They wouldn't leave me alone. I just wanted them to stop." The boy sobbed as Kim let him go and watched him curl into a fetal position.

* * *

Kim walked into the Gym as the police took the young gunman away and other officers were checking on the other students. It was safe to say that the competition was cancelled. Kim was quickly interviewed and went looking for Ron. She soon found him near the entrance of the boys locker room, his fists balled and breathing hard as he bared his teeth in what Kim thought was a look of anger.

"Ron, everyone's safe. Try and calm down. I know what drove this kid make you mad,"

"I'm not grimacing KP, I'm wincing." Ron said as his voiced wavered in pitch.

Kim was confused by what he said and looked at his fists. They were balled up so hard they his knuckles were white. She also noticed a few drops of blood were dripping between the fingers of both of his fists.

"Ron, whose blood is that?" Kim asked him.

"Mine." Ron said as he raised his fists and opened them.

Several blood covered slugs fell to the floor, revealing wounded hands as the palms were covered in red.

"KP, I-I'm bleeding."


	8. To Be or Not To Be?

After all this time, I finally have the next chapter up on this story! Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter to Eastbound and Down as we speak. It just takes a while. And my job is trying to kill me slowly. For now, enjoy!

* * *

Two hours had gone by while Ron and Kim sat in the examination room. Ron had tried to x-ray through the bandages, but his x-ray kept flickering like a bad reception on a TV channel. This was frustrating Ron to no end. His super speed gave out on him when he needed it the most, then his invulnerability, and now his x-ray vision was going. Whatever this was that was happening to him, it had him worried. Shego, Fist, and Junior were still out there and he needed his powers to fight them. He knew Kim and him couldn't fight them as normal Team Possible, but what was he going to do? He prayed to God this wasn't his worst fear.

"How are your hands?" Kim asked him as she rubbed his arm.

"They don't hurt anymore. At least the healing ability still works. Somewhat." Ron said, trying to sound his goofy self.

"Don't tell me you aren't scared." Kim said as she sat beside Ron on the examining table.

"A little bit." Ron said and let out a deep sigh.

"I should have known something was up. When you banged your head and it hurt, I should have known." Kim said to herself.

"KP, it's okay. I didn't know either. Don't worry, it's probably nothing." Ron said and kissed her on the cheek.

"What if it's not?" she asked him.

"Don't worry. We're Team Possible. We can get through this no matter what it is. Soon, we'll be home and trying to figure out what kind of wedding cake we should get." Ron told her as he hugged her.

Mrs. Dr. P walked into the room, holding a light blue folder that held the results from the tests. Wade's robot, with Wade on the monitor, soon followed her in. The look on their faces didn't ease the worry that was on both Kim and Ron's minds.

"Ron, we went over the tests again. It looks like my system missed something." Wade told his friend.

"Is it a big something or a little something? You know, because if you're talking about a little something then it's not so bad. Right?" Ron asked them.

"Ron, what ever Shego hit you with is serious. You're DNA is reverting back to normal." Mrs. Possible told him.

"Because you've had your powers so long, the laser's effect isn't immediate. But slowly, you're loosing your abilities." Wade told them.

Ron was shocked beyond words. His world gets flipped upside down and he learns to deal with it. Now there's a serious threat, and he has to live the way things were before he became Superman?

"H-how long do I have before – you know?" Ron asked them.

"It's hard to tell. The more you use them, the faster they drain away. It could be months, it could be days. But eventually, you're going to be normal Ron again." Wade told them.

Ron stood up and walked around the room as he ran his hands through his hair. He was breathing deep as all of this sunk in. This couldn't be happening. He needed to stop Shego! How could this be happening?

"That's it then? I-I can't be Superman anymore? After almost getting killed by Mankey? Postponing my wedding? Just like that, I'm done?" Ron asked them.

"I'm sorry Ronald, I really am." Mrs. Possible told him.

Ron leaned against the wall as he ran his hand across the back of his neck. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes shut like he had something stuck in them. A low, soft, groan started in his throat as he balled up his throat and closed his eyes even harder.

"DAMN IT!" Ron yelled as loud as he could as he slammed his clenched fists against the wall, causing the plaster walls to crack under the sudden assault.

Kim walked to her boyfriend and held him close to her to comfort him. Ron gently held his girlfriend in his arms and let out a deep sigh. He raised one of his hands and looked as he saw a growing red stain form on the bandage. Ron balled up his fist and gently placed against the small of hi girlfriends back. How was going to protect her, the one he loved more than life itself.

"Come on, Ron. Let's go home." Kim whispered to him.

* * *

Ron sat on the bed, with his head in his hands. He looked through his fingers and looked at what was hanging up in front of him. With a few contacts from Wade, a secret compartment had been installed in the closet that hid Ron's many Superman uniforms. Now, they all stood hanging in front of him. Each one was the same as the other. All, except one. One had only been used one day, and then he had put it away. It hung separately from the others.

What was Ron going to do? He hadn't been on that many of Kim's missions because the world needed Superman so much. Ron also knew he most likely wasn't going to get used to being the distraction again so easily. He had gotten used to being his own person when he was wearing that cape. What was he going to do?

If this would have happened when Ron first got these powers, he would be jumping up and down for joy that he was going back to normal. But he had learned how to use and control those powers. He enjoyed flying and knowing he made a difference. He enjoyed having the ability to take Kim to so many lavish places. He took her to the top of the Eiffel Tower once for a romantic lunch, and took her dancing in Spain afterward. Ron let out a soft groan and stood back up. One by one he took the costumes off their hangers and began packing them into a box. He didn't know where he would put the box, but he had to put these uniforms somewhere. What was the point having them hanging in the closet if they weren't ever going to be used again?

Ron threw the last of the bunch in the open box and looked at the one that had been hanging separately from all the others. Ron pulled out an old suit case that Ron had saved. It was one he used the first time he and Kim slept in their tree house. He thought it was only right that the last one went into that suitcase. The costume was special because it was the one he wore when he failed. The costume he wore when the little girl died, the one he failed to save. The costume had special meaning and would remain hidden from the rest of the world while all the others were put in storage.

As he locked the suitcase that contained the costume, he heard the familiar four beeps of Kim's Kimmunicator. Ron tried not to listen as he put the suitcase in the back of the closet, but part of his super hearing was kicking in. At least that one wasn't totally gone.

"_Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"_

"_Ron had me snoop on the seniors, and I think it finally paid off. I've got reports from a few people who were sailing that they saw weird green lights and explosions coming from their island. I'm willing to bet that's where Shego and the others are hiding out."_

"_Try and get Global Justice after them." _

"_Aren't you gonna go after them?"_

"_No, Wade. I can't go up against three supermen. And Ron's in no shape to fight them."_

"_You're not going to tell him?"_

"_No, I can't. I don't want him to get hurt. Like it or not, he's going to have to sit this one out."_

Ron looked at the open box of Superman costumes, and back at the bedroom door where his fiancé stood on the other side of it. His choice was clear.

"Like hell I will." Ron said and grabbed a costume.

"Ron? Listen, how about I call in a favor and we head to Go City and – Ron?" Kim asked as she entered their bedroom.

She heard him moving about in their bedroom not too long ago, but he wasn't there. She looked in the closet, but he wasn't in there either. Kim was starting to get a little worried. That's when she had a scary thought. She opened the drawer that contained the special belt buckle, and it was gone.

"Please don't tell me he did what I think he did." Kim said.

Kim turned on her Kimmunicator and activated a function Wade had added to Ron's buckle a few weeks ago. It showed a map of the North American contentment with a green bleep that was moving fast.

"Oh Christ, he did!" Kim said as she ran to her closet and pulled out her mission clothes.

* * *

Ron was heading to the Senior's island as fast as he could, but he was going nuts. His speed would slow, and then it would go back to normal again. He knew where their island was and would swim the rest of the way if his flight gave out on him. One thing he couldn't figure out was why the Senior's always returned to that same island. Didn't they have loads of money that could buy them almost anything? No, he couldn't think about things like that. HE had to think of a game plan. Monkey and Junior were easy to take down, but it was Shego he was going to have to worry about. He didn't want to think about it, but he might have to play dirty.

_"Ron? Ron? I know you're there, so please answer me!" _the voice of Kim called out over his belt buckle.

Ron had to keep her safe, which was the most important thing for him to do. Ron opened the buckle, and disabled the built in Kimmunicator. Ron knew what he had to do. For the safety of his true love, and the world, he had to take Shego down and had to do it now! Too much was at stake, and he didn't know how much power he had left.

As Ron flew over the ocean, a dolphin wearing a purple bowler hat rose it's head from the cold salty ocean. It merely sat there and watched the caped figure fly out of sight as it seemed to almost crash into the ocean before regaining altitude. The dolphin just shook his head at the sight before diving back into the ocean.

* * *

"Junior, you were supposed to be suited up an hour ago! What the hell is taking you so long?" Shego shouted towards the bathroom.

"I'm having trouble getting my hair combed right. I have the cowlick issues." Junior responded.

"God, why did you have to choose him?" Monkey Fist asked as Shego let out a loud groan of frustration.

"He had potential for being a thief, and it looks like _someone_ let all that talent go to waste." Shego growled as she looked at Senor Senior Senior.

"What? I thought there were more aspects to villainy that he should learn." The elder Senior replied as he walked to his study.

"That's it. JUNIOR, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW OR I'M MAKING YOU AS BALD AS DRAKKEN!" Shego shouted at him.

Junior immediately was in front of Shego and the Monkey Ninja faster than anyone could blink.

"Now that you finally decided to show up, we've got to make sure you remember your assigned roles so you don't screw it up." Shego said. "Monkey Fist, what do you do?" Shego asked him.

"I take out all security devices and guards once we infiltrate the base." Monkey Fist replied.

"Good. Junior, what do you do?" Shego asked.

"I seal off all means of escape and destroy all their offensive weapons. I hope I don't break a nail." Junior said as he looked at his pedicure.

"I better keep an eye on him." Shego whispered under her breath. "Now that we've got our roles memorized, we're ready. Remember, no killing this time. Well, unless it's someone who deserves it. Our main goal is to get to the control room and rip it to shreds. Once Global Justice is down, nothing in the world will be able to stop us." Shego said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

As if on cue, the fire place and the wall around it shattered into pieces as Superman burst through it with a determined and angry look on his face.

"Over my dead body!" he said as he glared at the trio.

"That can be arranged." Monkey Fist said as he cracked his knuckles.

Monkey Fist lunged at him with a flying kick, only for Superman to duck. Fist regained his balance, but Ron quickly stood and planted his foot in the middle of Fist's back and let supposed Monkey Master stumble and fall through the hole he had made in the wall. Junior threw one punch than the other, but Ron's knowledge of Monkey Kung Fu allowed him to dodge. Ron used junior's momentum to trip him and allow the rich brat to fall on his face.

"You know, I hired those two because I thought they might actually have a chance to kick your ass." Shego told him.

"I guess good help really is hard to find." Ron told her.

"Maybe not. Would you believe I'm borrowing from your play book this time?" Shego asked him.

Ron was confused by what she said for a moment. What did she mean by that? That's when Ron figured out what she meant. She was a distraction! Before Ron could make another move, Ron felt something impact into the middle of his back hard enough that it sent him flying across the room and through a wall. Ron could feel not only his back, but his whole body ache from crashing through the wall of wood and plaster. He hadn't ached like this since before he became Superman.

Ron was shaking from the pain, but propped himself up onto his elbows and knees when he heard the footsteps of the three villains walking into the room he was in.

"He's still alive. Face it, _Zod_, the laser had no affect on him." Monkey Fist said.

"What did I tell you about – wait a minute." Shego said as she saw Ron as he stood up. That's when the others noticed it to.

Ron's face had a few scratches that were bleeding from his impact from the wall, and his lower lip had split open.

"It did work. He's loosing his powers." Shego said to herself as she realized the stupid move Ron had made by coming here.

"Let's have a test." Monkey fist said and made punch to Ron's face.

Ron blocked the blow, and slammed his fist into Fists' face. Ron let out a groan of pain as his fist felt like he had hit thick steel and cradled the injured hand. That's when it hit Ron. Why he had almost fallen when he landed and why it hurt when he tore through the fireplace. His powers gone; all of them! Ron was a sitting duck. Fist smiled as he gave Ron a massive kick to the chest and sent him falling to the floor. Ron was trying to regain his breath as he felt a hand clutch his throat and raise him to his feet before a fist rammed into his abdomen. Ron was coughing like crazy when he felt the same hands that had just punched grab both sides of his face and slam it down onto someone's knee!

"I admit, I am liking this butt kicking." Junior said as the trio saw Ron spit blood as he tried to get to his feet.

"Revenge is at hand." Monkey Fist said with a wide smiled as he and Junior advanced on him.

Ron tried to fight back, but trying to hit his two attackers was like trying to pound a hole into a steel wall. Every time Ron swung a fist, he would feel a massive blow to his body. Each blow that was inflicted on Ron was so painful that not even a cry would describe how much it hurt. With two kicks to his chest at the same time, Ron was flung through the wall and rolled onto the ground, hitting rocks and thorns along the way until he rolled onto the beach.

He was having trouble breathing, and it hurt like hell when he was able to take a breath. He knew his ribs were broken, but he might also have a collapsed lung. He could tell his nose was broken as he felt a river of blood flow from it. He was coughing up blood as well, and he couldn't move his limbs without extreme pain. Ron looked up and saw his two attackers with smiles on their faces. Why didn't he listen to Kim? Because he wanted to keep her safe, and knew that they would hurt her next. He did it again. He failed again.

'_KP, I love you.'_ Ron thought to himself as he waited for the death blow.

"Let's go ahead and kill him." Fist said as both of their eyes started to turn red from the heat vision.

"**NO!"**Shego's voice shouted like the cannon fire of a navel battle ship. She floated down and landed in front of the two would be killers as they looked at her in confusion.

She aimed a digital camera and the broken and bleeding form of Ron and snapped a picture. She looked at her shot with an evil grin and pulled out the memory card.

"This is enough. I want him to suffer while the world knows he's done. Let the world think he's dead again, that will just make it easier to take. Fist, make sure anyone of the newspapers get this. I want everyone to know we're unstoppable now. But first, I'm going to let you two in on a secret." Shego said as she handed the memory card to Fist.

"JUNIOR! OUR HOME! You are grounded for this young man.

"Father, not now." Junior said as he grabbed his father by the collar of his robe, and flung him upward so far that the old man landed somewhere in the middle of the distant ocean.

Shego then bent over Ron, grabbed his buckle, and ripped it off his uniform. In an instant, the flawless face, black hair, and blue eyes disappeared to show a the messy blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, and the freckle decorated face of Kim's true love.

"STOPPABLE! RON STOPPABLE IS SUPERMAN?" Fist shouted as total shock and surprise flooded his mind.

"This is very confusing, yes?" Junior asked the other two.

Shego looked down at Ron's broken body, and her evil smile quickly started to fade as she saw what they had done with him.

"Get going. We've got an assault on GJ to do, remember?" she asked them.

"What about the buffoon?" Junior asked her.

"Let him rot. Now get going, we'll meet at the location I specified in half an hour. GO!" she shouted.

Fist and Junior flew out of sight while Shego knelt down beside Ron and began holding his face while trying to wipe away some of the blood from his face.

"You idiot. Do you know why I zapped you? Why I shot with that damn laser?" she asked him.

Ron looked at her while trying to breath. He tried to shake his head no, but it hurt too much to even try.

"N-no." Ron groaned.

"Ron, I knew you might pick Kim. Let's face it, I'm a villain and you're a hero. But I still care about you. I removed your powers so you wouldn't get hurt. I didn't want to risk you almost dying like you did with Mankey. And you had to go and do this." Shego said as a few tears started to fall from her face and onto Ron.

Shego carefully picked him up and hugged him close to her. She stroked the back of his head gently and let out a few sobs for what she had let them do to him.

"Ron, please. Don't try to be a hero. Just be safe." She said as she laid him back on the ground. She picked up the buckle and activated the Kimmunicator inside. "If you're there geek boy, follow this signal. Ron needs help." She said into it and dropped it to the ground.

She then knelt over Ron and gently kissed him on the lips and on his forehead before looking into his eyes.

"Please forgive me." She said to him before standing up and flying off into the night sky.

Ron just closed his eyes and began to weep. Not because of the pain, not because he wasn't Superman, but because of what he had just heard. HE thought Shego was conquering the world because he hurt her, but she was going to do it the whole time. She tricked him. But she also cared? Why were women so confusing all the time? Trying to figure them out always gave him the worst headache imaginable. All he could do now was wait for Kim. The worst thing was, as he waited for his love, was that he did forgive Shego. He couldn't' help it. He knew there was someone good in there, but why did she keep that part buried?

* * *

"Ron? Ron, where are you? RON!" he heard Kim scream. In a few seconds, even thought it was painful, he felt the arms of his girlfriend wrap around him and hold him close for dear life. "What did they do to you? I'll kill them. I swear to God, I'll kill every single one of them." She said as she held him.

"G-GJ." Ron groaned.

"What?" Kim asked him.

"GJ. Th-they're – going to attack – G – J." Ron said before he passed out.

Kim held Ron close to her with one hand while she reached for her Kimmunicator with the other.

"Wade! Send help, please! Ron's hurt!" she cried with tears running down her face.

"How bad is it?" Wade asked her.

"Bad. Wade, send help now!" she cried.

"I'm on it, Kim!" Wade said as he tyed in commands on his computer.

"Wade, can you contact GJ? Ron said that Shego was going after them." Kim said.

"On it." Wade said and was working faster than Kim could follow. The confused look on his face that followed wasn't encouraging. "Kim, I can't make contact. I'm just getting static." He told her.

"Is there anything?" she asked him.

"Nothing. I'm trying to contact any one of their agents, but it's like their network's been severed." He told her.

"Oh God, what's happening?" Kim asked herself as she held Ron close.

**

* * *

Next Chapter: _Assault on the Fortress_**


	9. Assault on the Fortress

I apologize for the sudden change. It's the same chapter, it's just that my dad's POS of a computer posted it without me editing it. Long story, don't ask. Anyway, thanks to my cat ruining my brand new adapter, my laptop is off-line. So it might be a while until the next update on any story. This computer I'm on is slower than a snail. So sit back and enjoy the latest chapter of SI2.

* * *

The platinum blonde teenager slowly made her way to the hospital bed where her boyfriend lay sound asleep. He was almost himself again. He was always giving her his same old smile that was full of life and creativity. He seemed to look at the world with some sort of knowledge that only he seemed to know, and used it when he was creating works of art. It seemed to be this magic he was seeing everything, along with her presence, seemed to be his muse. But it wasn't always pleasant.

Every now and then, he would suffer nightmares from what he went through. Nightmares of him almost Killing Kim's best friend Ron, images of when he almost attacked a little kid. When they were talking, every now and then he would call her Kim. He was beating the brainwashing Drakken had done to him, but he hadn't beaten all of it. It still made her uneasy that he was a few cells down. She hoped it wouldn't be too long until Josh was up and moving more and be released from here. The only reason he was still here because his powers were unstable, and he almost had a fatal stroke. They wanted to make sure there wasn't any long term damage. But there was, you could see it in his eyes.

The young boy slowly woke from his sleep as Tara sat down beside his bed, and smiled when he saw her blue eyes looking at him.

"I still must be dreaming. There's no way someone so beautiful would want to be with a lowly artist like me." Josh told her.

"Sweet talk will get you everywhere." Tara said as she leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Better. I didn't have any nightmares, and I know you're name. But it still comes and goes." Josh said as he stretched and stood to his feet.

"Maybe these goons will let you out soon." Tara said as she watched him splash water on his face.

"Maybe not. Tara, maybe I deserve to be locked up in this place." Josh told her as he leaned on the sink.

"Josh, I already told you that it wasn't you. Josh, what that blue skinned jerk did to you was wrong. We both know you wouldn't do anything like that in real life. Josh, it wasn't your fault." She told him as she stood beside him and hugged him.

"I know, Tara. But I can't forget it. I'm ashamed to admit it, but it felt good when I was hurting Ron. When I thought he was a snake, I enjoyed hurting him." Josh said as he looked at the floor in shame.

The young blonde wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. She enjoyed the sound of his heart beating, and knew this would comfort him. She smiled when she felt him hold her in a tender embrace and felt his lips kiss the top of her head.

"Why do I deserve such an incredible woman like you?" Josh asked her.

"Because you're worth it." She told him and hugged him tighter. Both of them wished they could be like that for as long as possible.

Life has ways of preventing that, especially when fate happens to be its co-conspirator. Alarms began sounding off through the entire Global Justice base, and doors were automatically sealing themselves closed. Tara and Josh saw this and Tara's grip on him tightened.

"Josh, what's going on?" she asked him.

"I have no idea." He told her as he held her in a protective embrace.

* * *

"DO! I WANT A FULL REPORT NOW!" Dr. Director roared as the Fortress went into a total lockdown.

"We have a perimeter breach, ma'am. All surrounding weapons are going off-line faster than we can report." Agent Do reported.

"Ma'am, all weapons are off line as well as shield generators!" a female agent reported.

"It's a full scale assault. Activate internal systems, red alert! If the computer doesn't recognize its DNA, I want it shot on sight!" Dr. Director ordered.

"Ma'am! Hanger bays 4 & 7 have been breached, three humanoids confirmed entering! Sensor's say that all weapons aren't having any effect! Fortress has been breached!" Will Do told his commander. Dr. Director went to her console and activated the intercom.

"This is Dr. Director. I am ordering that every single agent arm themselves and be ready for battle! Fortress has been breached! All non-military personal are to evacuate immediately! Repeat, all agents prepare for battle!" Dr. Director ordered. She went to her office and pulled out a .50 Caliber Magnum pistol of her own design. This baby was a last resort, but it looked like it might be getting its first field test.

"Josh, I can't get an outside line!" Tara said as she held the dead telephone in her hand.

"This isn't good. Oh, crap." Josh said as he saw several armed agents run past the large glass window at break neck speeds. "Tara, I think something is really wrong." Josh told her as she walked beside him.

That's when a loud explosion rocked the entire level they were on and the loud screams of agents could be heard. Ron held Tara like he was a shield as he glanced up to see what was happening. Fear started to form as he saw several agents being flung past the window like they were toys. All of them were screaming for dear life.

"Tara, hide in the bathroom." Josh told her.

"But Josh,"

"Tara, hide now!" Josh said as he pushed her into the bathroom.

Within a few seconds, Josh could see a green glow on the corridor walls and they were getting brighter. His heart almost seemed to stop as memories came flooding back to the owner of the glow. The way she had captured him, the way she had fought him and the looks of pure hate and rage that she shot at him. That's when he saw her. She was wearing a skin tight outfit that was all black, with an elaborate green Z on the front, but it was her. That's when she turned and saw him.

"Josh Mankey, the little terd that almost killed Ron Stoppable." She said as she raised her hand, balled it into a fist, and broke the glass with one hard swift punch. Fear was now racing through Josh as she was slowly walking towards him and backed him up against a wall. "I always wondered to what happened to you." She said as she came almost nose to nose with him, and backing him into a corner.

"Sh-Shego?" Mankey asked her.

"I was Shego. You know, I have a few unfinished things with you, Monkey Boy." She said to him. "First, this is for kicking my butt in training." She said as she took his left hand and slapped the top of it.

"This is for almost taking out the cheerleader, since I'm the only one who will ever take her down." Shego said and landed a hard blow to his abdomen.

The young man was on his hands and knees coughing like crazy and wheezing for breath as he tried to recover from the hit. He didn't know what she had done, but he was on so much pain that he couldn't believe it.

"Now this is for what you did to Ron, you filthy little bastard." She growled as she grabbed Mankey by his shirt collar, raised him up, and threw him through the wall and into the cell that was behind his room. "And my name is Zod!" she said and spat on him.

Tara opened the door and saw Zod walking away. She stepped out of the bathroom and her eyes went wide at the destruction. She let out a small gasp when she saw Josh laying unconscious amongst the ruble of the wall. She rushed to his side and started brushing away the dust from his face when she saw the running line of crimson that was coming from his head.

"Oh Josh, no. Don't leave me. Please!" Tara whimpered as she cried into his chest.

* * *

"Ma'am! Levels four through thirteen are off line!"

"Levels seventy-nine through seventeen are also down!"

"Levels one through 15 are down. All three intruders are moving upwards!"

"This is it people! Ready your weapons and open fire as soon as they enter!" Dr. Director ordered as every single agent lined up against the walls with their weapons aimed at the only entrance into the control room from the corridors. So far, they waited in silence for the oncoming fight. Soon, loud clanging and sounds of destruction could be heard outside the door. They were soft at first, but were steadily getting louder and louder. All the agents were nervous. A few of them started to breath faster while most tightened their grip on their weapons. Sweat started to run down their faces as the sounds of impending destruction kept echoing closer, and closer.

The sounds were right outside the door, and they could hear the cries and yells of other agents that were failing their posts. Fear was not an option at this point. Like the Alamo defenders, they would fight for what they believed in. Even when it looked like death was imminent, they would still fight. That's when it happened. Nothing.

The sounds just stopped. No doors bursting open, no large gun battle, nothing. Just the sounds of silence. None of them lowered their weapons, but this was un-nerving most of the well trained agents.

"Sir, is that the only way in?" Agent Do asked his commander.

"Yes it is, Agent." Dr. Director answered.

"What about the roof access that Stoppable uses?" Agent Do asked her.

That's when the battle worn agent's eye went wide and looked up at the ceiling of the command center, and saw the entrance in the ceiling explode into fragments!

"ALL AGENTS OPEN FIRE!" Dr. Director screamed as the aimed and fired at the sleek figure that hurtling toward them.

The weapons fire echoed all across the room, but didn't affect the figure. It soon slammed to the ground with both feet, causing the room to shake and made the agents loose their footing and fall to the floor. That's when the door was ripped out from the wall by a large figure. The agents opened fired again, but at the new intruding figure. The large man flung the door inside the room, knocking some of the agents unconscious while removing the forearm of one young agent. The two figures entered and immediately began throwing agents across the room or knocking them unconscious with a single blow. In a matter of five minutes, only Dr. Director, Agent Will Do, and a new recruit were the only ones left standing.

"Director, take my advice. Stop while your ahead." The very feminine figure said.

"Over my dead body!" Agent Do growled and made an attack with his knife.

The woman closed line Do in the chest, and back handed him so hard that he flew through the large view screen.

"Unless you two want to be next, you will surrender now." Monkey Fist said as he and Junior entered the beam of one of the remaining lights.

"You'd have better luck squeezing water from a stone." Dr. Director told them.

"Why do you do-gooders always have to choose the hard way?" the other woman asked as she stepped into the light, revealing her identity.

"Shego?" Dr. Director asked.

The other woman's face seemed to grow darker as she pooped her neck.

"My name isn't SHEGO!" she roared and belted Dr. Director in the face.

Shego then preformed a perfect roundhouse kick to the side of Dr. Director's face, and sent the woman flying across the room. Dr. Director felt something in her arm snap when it impacted against the wall. She slowly stood and saw that her vision was fuzzy in her remaining eye. She couldn't focus it all. She could make out the blur of Shego that was starting to move fast. Before Dr. Director could make any kind of defense, the female criminal was in front of her, and kicked Betty Director in her left shin; causing it to snap in half! The agent let out a brief scream before collapsing on to her knee while supporting her weight on her good leg.

"Global Justice is finished, Betty. Too bad we won't have a chance to finish that chess game. Say good night." Shego said as her eyes began to glow red.

"Oh, God." Dr. Director said as she saw what was happening in front her.

"It's ZOD!" Shego growled.

Junior and Monkey Fist could tell Shego did something with her heat vision, they could smell something burning. But before Dr. Director could finish her scream, Zod knocked her unconscious. Shego turned and looked at Monkey Fist and Junior just watching her.

"What are you waiting for? TRASH THE PLACE, NOW!" Shego said as she ripped apart a console and smashed it. The other two soon followed suit, and tore apart what was once the command center for an elite team of people dedicated to protecting the planet. In under an hour, it had been ripped apart at the seams.

* * *

In the detention level of the Fortress, in one of the many lavish and white walled cells sat a very bored and very bald Dr. Drakken. There wasn't that much to do while you were sitting in a lonely prison cell by yourself and thinking about all the screw ups in your life. He almost had the world, again. But he was defeated and humiliated, again. Why him? Every time he tried to do something right or wrong, it always blew up in his face. His only comfort was a TV with cable. At least GJ had been nice and gave him that as a distraction. He had thought cable was just a fad, but now he was glad it wasn't. So many channels, so many shows! And his favorite was the running of the monkeys. He didn't know why, but he thought monkey's were just so cute!

That's when the lights flickered momentarily. The power grid was going awry, but it never did that before. Something had to be wrong. Before Dr. Drakken could do or say anything, the door to his cell opened. Drakken was a little curious at first, but joyous and happy when he saw his sidekick standing in the entrance.

"SHEGO! Oh, I knew you would save me! I knew you wouldn't forget me!" Drakken was saying with a large smile.

"First off Dr. D, I QUIT!" she shouted.

"Quit? B-but why?" Drakken asked as he started to fall into the first symptoms of a depression.

"Why? Why? I'll tell you why. I've got more brains in my ass than you do in your entire head! It's taken you years to try and get close to conquering the world, and almost as long to at least almost stop Kim Possible! Me? In a few days, I've gained the upper hand and stopped Kimmie and her boy toy, _and_ have just taken out one of the world's most well trained organization!" she told him.

"You took out the IRS?" Drakken asked in a very confused state.

"I JUST TOOK DOWN GJ, YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, causing the whole room to shake. "And you know what? I don't need some little piss ant like you anymore. Oh, remember the glove?" Shego asked him.

Drakken only nodded yes, remembering the steel lined boxing glove that Shego had used to hit him in his very sensitive crotch.

"I don't need it anymore." Shego said with an evil grin.

Through out the whole Fortress, and outside of the massive fallen base, a loud ear piercing shriek was heard as Shego used her new found strength to make Drakken suffer for all the stupidity and embarrassing defeats he had made her suffer. As the trio flew away, Shego turned back and looked at it. In a matter of minutes, she used her heat vision to carve her symbol into the entire face of the mountain. Below the symbol were the words

_ALL HEIL ZOD!_

* * *

Kim watched in tears as Ron slowly breathed in and out. He was covered in so many bandages that he almost looked like a modern day mummy. The beeping of the heart monitor was steady as Morphine went through the tubes and into his body. Kim just wanted to be mad at him so much, but she couldn't Every time she felt the slightest ounce of anger rise, she felt so guilty that she thought she was going to be ill. Ron had suffered two broken ribs, three cracked, a broken nose, dislocated shoulder, and a collapsed lung. Not to mention a mild concussion. Ron was hurting so badly that they had to sedate him so he could get some rest.

As Kim watched him sleep, she heard two familiar voices behind her plus one.

"Is Ron going to,"

"Be Okay?" her twin brothers Jim and Tim asked while Rufus looked at his fallen master.

"Mom thinks he will be. He had to get some rest, so he's asleep." Kim told him as her brothers walked closer to their older friend.

"Who did this?" Jim asked.

"Why did they do this?" Tim asked as Rufus hopped off his shoulder and lay next to Ron as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"They were very bad people, Tweebs. Sometimes, people do these things for no reason." She told them. "How's Rufus been?" Kim asked them.

"He's been wanting to go home with you guys."

"But freaked when we found out about Ron."

Rufus had been staying with the Tweebs for a couple of days. Their landlord allowed pets, but wanted papers to prove Rufus was a pet and had had all of his shots before he would allow the naked mole rat to live with them. That had been keeping them busy, along with being a reporter and world savers. But what were they going to do now?

"This is so weird." Jim said as he looked at Ron.

"It's almost as weird as the picture on TV." Tim said.

"What picture?" Kim asked them.

"You haven't heard?"

"Someone beat up Superman. They've been showing a photo of it on TV for the past hour. No one knows if he's alive or dead." The Tweebs told Kim.

Kim turned on the TV to a local news channel, and saw the photo of Ron as Superman. Broken, bleeding, and hurting.

"That bitch!" Kim growled as she gripped the remote so hard that the plastic began to crack.

"Boys, I think it's time we left these two alone for a little while." Mrs. Dr. P said as she walked into the room and saw Kim's face reddening. "Kimmie, do you need anything?" she asked her daughter.

"No, I'm sleeping here tonight." Kim told her mother and shut off the TV before she gave in to the urge to break it.

She sat in the chair next to Ron's bed and looked at him again. She hadn't felt this helpless since Ron was shot with the first laser. Those three weeks weighed on her emotionally as well as mentally. She couldn't even begin to wonder how long he might be out this time, or how much damage Shego, or whatever she was calling herself would do. She wrapped her arms around her knees, and started to drift off to sleep.

She didn't know how long she was out, or even if she had drifted off to sleep. She just remembered excited chatting. She opened her eyes and saw Rufus hugging Ron, and a wide smile on Ron's face.

"Ron?" Kim asked him.

"Hey, KP." He said, almost groaned.

"Ron, don't do that again." Kim said as she wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the protests of the naked mole rat she was squashing.

"I'm sorry, KP. I thought I could still beat them." Ron said as he gently stroked her hair to calm her down.

"Just think first. Please Ron, I don't want you to leave me." She told him.

"Then maybe we ought to get you a bodyguard. You know, like when I was rich?" he asked her.

Kim wiped away her tears and looked at Ron in the face. "I don't want any bodyguard, or hired muscle. I want you Ron. I want the man I fell in love with." She told him as she kissed him on the forehead.

"I wish he was still here." Ron whispered.

Ron and Kim both drifted off to sleep later on. Kim was resting peacefully, knowing Ron was okay. Ron however was tossing and turning like mad. The realization he had made while he was on that beach was driving him crazy. Shego had played him for a sap. She was going to conquer the world the entire time. She just distracted him so he wouldn't notice. But she said she cared for him. Did she mean it? Was she serious? Headache coming, he had to stop thinking. But how were they going to stop them? They didn't have any Kryptonite that really existed. What about the laser she had used on him? Maybe Global Justice could make another one?

Wait. Global Justice. They were going to attack Global Justice! Ron opened his eyes and tried to sit up. It was hurting him to no end to sit up, but he was trying to ignore it. And he was failing miserably at it. Ron looked around, and saw the controls for the bed on his left. He pressed the lift button until the bed was propping him upright. That's when he looked at Kim and glanced at the Kimmunicator on the side table. Ron's shoulder was better, but it wasn't fully recovered. He was biting his lip to keep himself from moaning as he reached and grasped it. He let himself regain some of his composure before he hit the activate button, and was soon greeted by the Wade's image.

"Good to see you're up and about. How are you feeling?" Wade asked him.

"Very lousy right about now. Wade, can you get me Global Justice?" Ron asked him.

"I've been trying to get a hold of them. Ron, I don't know what's happened but every line of communication to GJ is down. I can't even get into their system right now." Wade told him.

"Oh no. I'm too late, again!" Ron groaned as he gritted his teeth.

"Too late?" Wade asked him.

"Shego, or Zod, or whatever she is now! Her, Junior, and Monkey Fist were going to attack the Fortress. If you can't get anyone, then they probably sacked it! Wade, I need a ride there." Ron told him.

"Ron, are you crazy? You look like you can barley move! You can't go to the artic circle like that!" Wade scolded him. It was funny. He was being scolded by a pre-teen, now he had been fussed at by just about everything.

"I've got to try Wade. I can't just lay here while She-Zod takes over the world. GJ gave me my powers, maybe they can give them back." Ron said to Wade.

"Ron, I'm not sure." Wade said.

"Then I'll walk! I'll hitch hick if I have to." Ron said as he tried to get up.

"All right! All right, I'll get you a ride to GJ. Just be somewhere they can get you." Wade told him.

"I'll meet the ride on the roof. And get me a set of mission clothes too." Ron said and deactivated the link.

Ron slowly, and painfully, made it out of bed and tried to sneak out of his room. He was almost out the door when he heard the last person he wanted to hurt.

"It's not your responsibility, Ron." Kim told him.

"Yeah it is, Kim. I should have known Shego would have tried something like this. Kim, I've got to stop this." He told her.

"Then I'm coming with you." Kim said and stood up.

"No, Kim! If they're still there, there's no way I'm letting them hurt you!" Ron told her.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, we've been a team since I saved your butt at Pre-K! We're always a team, and I'm going to be with you no matter what! Even if I die, I'll come back and haunt you!" Kim told him with nothing but seriousness in her voice.

Ron wanted to argue with her, but she had a point. But he needed her to be safe at the same time. The world knew of Kim the hero, but not Ron the Superman. He needed to keep his secret identity safe, but it would be suspicious if it was just him that went.

"The ride's going to meet us on the roof. Can you help me?" he asked her.

"To hell and back." Kim said as she put an arm around his back and walked with him to the stairs.

* * *

PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW!PREVIEW! PREVIEW!

* * *

Kim Possible has saved the world numerous times from villains we can't imagine.

"The arcade is down the street. Here, we just sell rectangular objects called books. They won't interest you since they don't make any beep beeps. On your way, please!" he told her as he sat back in his chair.

"For your information, I happen to like books! I have five-hundred and eighty-four of them at home." she told the old man, offended by his quick decision of her!

"Ha! All of them are probably comic books!" he told her.

"How about Lord of the Rings, Wizard of Oz, Tarzan, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Last of the Mohicans," Kim started, trying to impress the old man.

"Whoa!" he said, amazed that a girl of her age knew of such titles. He had now taken an interest in this girl.

Now her help is needed again, but from a threat she has never known.

"What are you reading there?" Kim asked him.

"Oh, this is a special book." He said as he placed the built in book mark in between the pages he was reading.

"What's it about?" she asked him.

She will travel to a place where all things are possible, and creatures beyond our imagination inhabit this world.

"Tell me something. While reading your books, have you ever felt like Tarzan as you swung through the trees? Or become Captain Nemo? Trapped inside your submarine, while the giant squid is attacking you?" he asked about her.

"Of course, that's why I like to read them." She told him.

"But at the end, you felt like your normal self again?" he asked her.

"It's only a story." She told him.

"That's what I'm talking about. All of those books are safe." he told her, emphasizing the last part of his statement.

"And that one isn't?" She asked him, confused by his comment.

The hopes and dreams of millions, now rest on her shoulders.

As sleep was overpowering her, she swore she could hear a voice in her head. It was the voice of a small girl, calling out to her from a great distance.

"_Kim. Kim, we need your help. Our world is in great danger. Please, you must save us."_ The voice called to her.

Kim finally fell into the gentle embrace of sleep, and felt the world almost melt away.

_FLIGHT OF FANTASY_

"_He who wears the Auryn, carries the symbol of Empress. May it guide and protect you."_

* * *

PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW!PREVIEW! PREVIEW!

* * *

"Kim Possible, you've just saved the world from Professor Dementor. How do you do it?"

"It's no big. I'm just the daughter of a Brain Surgeon and a Rocket Scientist."

_One half of that statement is true. But what if Kim Possible's natural abilities were because of a different reason?_

"I gather you will be leaving for Middleton soon, sir?" the older gentleman asked as the master of the house prepared to leave.

"Yes I will. The sooner I get things done there, the faster I can be back. Just keep an eye on Richard and Tim." The man said as he left for the front door and to the waiting limo.

_What if Kim Possible was the daughter of a Brain Surgeon, and of a modern legend?_

"Kim, there's something I have to tell you. It's about my friend you met today." Mrs. Possible said as she and her husband set their daughter down on their living room sofa.

"You could have told me you were best friends with one of the richest men in the world." Kim said as she tried to joke with her mother.

"Kim, we were more than that at one point." Mrs. Possible said.

"Oh."

_And what would happen if two heroes each learned of a great secret?_

Kim's eyes widened as she and Ron entered the large dark cavern, and saw the all the wonders technology had to offer that sat inside of it. If their friend Wade had been here, he would have a heart attack from sheer excitement alone at these marvels.

"What is this place?" Ron asked the older gentleman behind them.

"This is the secret of a man that I am proud to call son." The old man replied.

"But why show all this to us?" Kim asked him.

"Because this involves you Kimberly." A rough voice growled.

Kim looked to see a man walk out from the shadows like he was a part of them, his face hidden by the black cowl he wore.

"Batman! H-how does this involve me?" she asked him in a quivering voice.

_A Dark Knight will finally find out that he isn't alone._

"Dick, what am I supposed to do? How can I help them?" Kim asked as she tried to calm her panicking mind as she sat at the large super computer.

"There's probably only one thing you can do." The young man said as he stood behind the young teenager.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Embrace your father's legacy." The young man responded as he tossed something in her lap.

Kim held the object up to her face, and her breath caught in her throat as she realized what the young man was suggesting.

_In one hero's hour of need, another will be transformed into a symbol of hope._

"I'm going to break you in two!" the masked hero said as he held the pale skinned maniac by his throat.

"If you had the balls for that kind of fun, you would have done it years ago! I on the other hand?" the maniac smile with glee as he shoved a hidden dagger through his nemesis's abdomen, and kicked him in the chest.

The Dark Knight clutched his wound as he lifted himself to his knees and looked into the eyes of the incarnation of living insanity. Behind the monster was the woman he loved, being held by two of his thugs.

"I wish I could say you were a worthy opponent and all, but the truth is that I really hated your guts!" the maniac said and blew a raspberry at the hero while he pulled out a Dessert Eagle handgun. "Say good night, bat brain!" the maniac said while the woman screamed in horror.

That's when the hero saw something rising behind his enemy. Something he hadn't seen in ages. Something terrifying as it spread what appeared to be large wings. Something that would not stop until it got what it wanted. JUSTICE!

**_LEGACY OF THE BAT_**


	10. Rumble with Family

I decided I want to try and finish this before I try to update the others. In other word's, I've got writter's block. But I've got my laptop fixed, and I'm back in action. So relax and enjoy another chapter of SI2. Man, that sounds too close to Mission Impossible.

* * *

Kim didn't know how Wade did it, but he was able to secure a ride from a former GI agent who had gone into business for himself. It wasn't a state of the art plane, but it was fast. Every so often, Kim kept checking on Ron as he tried to sleep. Every so often, he would let out a groan of pain from his injuries in his sleep. Kim wouldn't leave his side. Too many times, before his powers and after, he was the support she needed. Now she was going to be his. This was the man she was going to marry. And if she had to, she would use a gun to stop Shego if it would save Ron's life. 

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep!**_

"Who could that be?" Kim asked as she pulled out her cell phone.

It had the same ring tone as her Kimmunicator, but the sound and pitch were different. Only a select few were given access to her Kimmunicator.

"Hello?" Kim asked.

"_KIM! It's Helena, where are you?" _her cousin asked.

"Helena? Um, I-I'm on a mission." Kim said.

"_Have you seen the TV? Superman is down and no one knows where he is! Whoever did that is still out there, and you're risking your hide?" _Helena asked in an almost panicked state.

"Helena, this is what I do! Okay? It's going to take more than a bunch of super goons to scare me!" Kim shouted into the cell phone.

There was a small moment of silence before Helena started talking to Kim again.

"_How's Ron? I – I heard from your mom that he was in a car crash." _Helena said, doing her best to hold back.

"He banged up, but not too bad. He – he insisted on coming on the mission, but I'm going to make him sit most of it out." Kim said to her cousin. Hopefully, there wouldn't be a lot for Ron to sit out. If GJ could tell them something, anything, about that laser that made Ron normal again, maybe they could use it against Shego.

"_Just be careful, Kim. Ron's the best thing for you. Just stay safe."_ Helena said as she ended the call and closed up her cell phone. "We all need him right now." Helena said as she looked at the flattened slug on her desk. The same bullet she had found not too long after Superman had fought Fusion the first time.

"Miss Possible, we're coming up on GJ headquarters. We should have a visual any minute." The pilot said as he checked his instruments.

"Please and Thank You." Kim said and turned to Ron. "Ron, we're almost there. It's time to get up." She said as she gently shook him awake.

"Five more minutes, mom." Ron said as he started to stir from his nap.

"Come on Superboy. This was your brilliant idea." She said as she shook him again.

"Oh my God!" the pilot said.

Kim helped Ron to the cock pit, and what they saw shocked them. The hole Ron had made a year ago had smoke coming out of it, as well as other entrances in the mountain and around it. On the mountain's faze was a large Z. What shook Ron the most was what was written below it. All Hail Zod. Kim could feel Ron slump in her arms as he saw this.

"We're too late." Ron said as they got closer.

"I'm broadcasting my access code. Hopefully we can land somewhere." The pilot said as he activated his radio and other equipment.

"_Agent Paladin, you're cleared to land in hanger four." _A voice crackled over the radio.

The pilot saw one door open near the base of the mountain and landed the small plane inside. As Ron and Kim exited, they saw Agent Do with a cast in his arm and half his head bandaged.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. You've caught us at a rather bad time." Agent Do told them.

"It was Shego, wasn't it?" Ron asked as Kim helped him keep his balance.

"Affirmative. Except now she calls herself Zod. I was told you two might arrive, and I'm supposed to take you directly to Dr. Director." The agent said as he immediately turned and began walking.

Ron needed Kim's help to walk, but they found themselves in the infirmary within a few minutes. The number of injured agents was staggering. There at least had to be more than half of the base's crew scattered about on the floor and in stretchers. It almost looked like a miniature re-enactment from a scene from Gone with the Wind where all the wounded were lined up in rows.

"Was Dr. Director hurt?" Kim asked the agent.

Will said nothing. He continued to lea Kim and Ron through the maze f injure agents until they came to a bed that was covered by a curtain. Will went to the bed's right and pulled the curtain back. Kim and Ron were stunned when they saw the leader of Global Justice with a bandage covering her once good eye.

"Dr. Director! W-what happened?" Ron asked her.

"Shego did this. She's calling herself Zod now. Her and the other two that broke into the vault did all of this. They made Global Justice look like a bunch of amateurs. Then she did this." She told the heroes as she pointed to her eye.

"How bad are you hurt?" Kim asked her.

"Zod burned out my cornea. Unless I decide to get an eye transplant, I'm blind for the rest of my life." She told the heroes.

"I-I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Ron said as he began to leave.

"MR. STOPPABLE! I might be blind, but I can still smell bullshit when I hear it! You weren't responsible for any of this! I plan for you to get off your ass and plan on doing something about this!" Dr. Director told him.

"What can I do? I'm powerless!" Ron told her.

"Think about it, Mr. Stoppable. We never retrieved the laser that Shego stole. Where would it be?" Dr. Director asked him.

Ron's eyes went wide when he remembered where he found the trio. The Seniors had almost everything a villain would want in that house, and most likely had some way of hiding that machine!

"I am so stupid! Why didn't I think of that?" Ron asked as he slapped his head, and regretted it as he felt pain surge through his injured body.

"It's okay Ron. We've still got our ride and – Oh Christ!" Kim said and walked past Ron to another hospital bed.

Ron followed Kim to where she had wondered off, and his eyes grew wide when he saw Josh in a hospital bed with a respirator shoved down his throat. Kim was hugging Tara and comforting her while Ron just looked at Josh in shock. Josh and Ron had become friends after he was cured of his powers, and it took Ron a while to get over how close his name was to monkey. But the guy didn't deserve something like this. That's when Tara looked up and saw how bandaged Ron was.

"Ron? T-they hurt you too?" she asked him.

Ron looked down for a moment before he looked back at Tara. He knew that she was in on his secret. Like he and Kim, Josh wouldn't try to hide things from her unless it was important.

"It's more than that, Tara. Th-they took away my powers. I'm normal again." He told her.

"Your powers? So you can't stop them?" Tara asked as she was on the verge of crying again.

"Not yet. KP, I'm going to head to the Senior's island. Can you have Wade meet me there? I don't know how to operate that thing." He told her.

"I'll come with you." She said.

"Kim, you can't. The world is going to need someone to try and help stop Shego and them. I can't right now, and it'll be three weeks before I'll be able to do anything. Remember the first time?" Ron asked her.

Kim remembered. Wade filled them in after Drakken had been arrested. There was a three week recovery period for the body to adjust to the dramatic change. That's still a long time when you had three super powered maniacs on the loose. Kim couldn't do much, but she would help.

"I'd still be more comfortable if someone went with you." She told him.

"I'll go with him." Tara said.

"Tara, what about Josh?" Kim asked her.

"I can't do anything for him by sitting here. That bitch hurt him, and I want to make sure she gets what's coming to her. If I can help Ron get her, then I'll do it." Tara told them.

"Thanks, Tara. You're a good friend." Kim said and hugged her again.

"Well Ladies, let's get going. The Ron man has a lot of work to do." Ron said while trying to put on his best face.

* * *

Go City was quite as the sun slowly set. It seemed that the whole world was at a stand still with the image of a beaten Superman being broadcasted around the world. Everyone thought that crime would see it as a holiday and go wild, but even the criminal underworld seemed to be frozen with shock. But Team Go was still ready and waiting inside the walls of Go Tower. 

Hego was still monitoring any news reports to see if there was anymore information about Superman. It wasn't a secret that Team Go, or Hego at least, modeled their whole behavior after old comic books. The cheesy dialog and the way Hego acted was evidence enough. Even Hego's alter ego looked awfully close to that of Clark Kent. Numerous times his younger brothers thought _'No wonder Shego quit. I wonder if she wants a sidekick?'_

While Hego monitored the media, Mego and the twins were sitting around and playing cards. They were just as concerned about crime going on a rampage, but didn't have anything better to do until then. But there seemed to be something hanging over each of their heads. Maybe it was because they were bored, or over the fact that a fellow hero had fallen and they didn't know who was responsible for it.

"At least he isn't dead again." Mego said.

"They didn't prove he died the first time." The first Wego said.

"Come on! They had a coffin, and he busted out of the tomb when that Fusion guy showed up!" Mego said.

"Yeah, but they admitted they never found a body. _AND_ they also said that the coffin was empty when the put it in the tomb." The second Wego responded.

"Oh shut up! I call." Wego said.

That's when an alarm sounded through the Go Tower, causing the band of brothers to jump to their feet.

"There's trouble in the heart of downtown!" Hego announced.

"What are we waiting for, a snail race? Let's get out of here!" Wego said as he and the others bolted for the jet.

* * *

Downtown was like a ghost town. The whole area seemed completely empty when the Go Jet landed. This was very odd, especially for a place like Go City. There should be some people on the streets and cars going up and down the roads. 

"Hego, this is really creeping me out." Mego said to his older brother.

"This is rather odd, isn't it?" Hego said, trying to sound like Mr. Tough Guy.

"Guys, do you smell something?" one of the Wego's asked.

"Yeah, I do. It smells like burning rubber." Mego said.

They followed the scent down the street and around a corner. In the middle of Go Plaza, they found the reason why downtown was deserted. Police cars were ripped apart, smashed, or burning all over the area. Police officers were on the ground moaning in pain while it looked others were dead. People were huddling in corners in fear and clinging to each other like they were life preservers. What ever had happened, these officers were shown little mercy if any.

"What the hell did all of this?" Mego asked as he looked at the massive devastation.

"I-I don't know." Hego said, sounding more like his normal self.

As they walked along the path of destruction, they could hear the officers groaning while others were trying to crawl away. Hego glanced upward to the large Jumbo Tron screen that was on one of the buildings, and saw the static change into a green Z against a black background.

"THE HEROES OF GO CITY. IT LOOKS TO ME LIKE YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF ZEROS." a loud voice echoed from the screen.

"Easy to say when you're too much of a coward to show you're face." Hego responded.

"You want to see me? Fine." The voice said.

From the top of the tall skyscraper that the screen sat, three figures leapt off the roof and slammed into the concrete feet first. They caused the street to bend inward and caused part of the ground to shake. The people that were huddled began to scream and shout as the three beings made their presence known. The three seemed unfazed by the fall or the landing, and began to walk towards the group of heroes. The four brothers were ready for a fight with these new villains as they all began to glow with their comet abilities. Until the lights from the surrounding buildings lit the face of the trio's leader as they walked. When they saw her face, all color drained from theirs.

"S-sis?" the Wego's asked.

"Shego? Who's responsible for all of this?" Hego asked, trying to hide the shock in his voice.

"Denial, much? We're responsible, _big_ _brother_. Junior, Monkey Fist, and me!" she told the large black and blue superhero.

"Shego, what have they done? Is it brainwashing? Blackmail?" Hego asked her.

"Bro, you are such an idiot." Mego said to his brother.

"Tell me about it. Hego, I like doing this! This is ME! I'm evil, remember?" Shego asked him, trying to get through that thick skull of his.

"But I know that deep down,"

"Would you just SHUT UP?" Shego demanded as she hurled a bolt of plasma at a near by building, causing the first seven floors to explode in green flames.

"D-did she always used to do that?" Mego asked.

"Actually, our recent abilities have increased other certain abilities. Our blistered hides are evidence of that." Monkey Fist told them.

"Can we hurry and fight, please? All this talk is boring me." Junior asked, looking like he was about to doze off.

"Sure. I think it's time we got a little exercise in." Shego said as she cracked her knuckles. "By the way, big brother. My name is Zod now." She told them.

The Wego's divided into a group of six while Mego shrunk himself to avoid the attack from Monkey Fist. Junior decided to go against Hego and casually walked up to the hero.

"You have super strength, yes?" Junior asked him.

"Yes."

"Good. Then let's see if I'm stronger." Junior said and threw a punch at the hero.

Hego ducked the blow and caught Junior's fist as he was making a left hook. Hego threw a punch, but Junior caught his fist as well. There they were, hero and villain, struggling against each other's strength.

"You are pretty good. It is too bad that I have the upper hand." Junior said as he was slowly forcing Hego to his knees.

"Brute strength always isn't enough to win." Hego said as he flipped himself onto his back and kicked Junior over his head.

As soon as Junior was on his back, Hego launched himself into a leap and preformed a pile driver into the young man's ribs. Hego wasn't as strong as Junior, but he was strong enough to keep the boy in pain for a little bit. Hego saw that the Wego's and Mego were handling Monkey Fist; Hego turned his attention to his little sister who just stood there with a smile on her face.

"You're my baby sister and I love you. But for the good of the city and its citizens, I HAVE TO TAKE YOU DOWN!" Hego shouted and threw a right at Zod's face, only for her to catch it without even flinching.

"Impressive, big bro. You actually were able to say something stupid and do it at the same time." Zod said and started to apply pressure to her brother's fist.

Before Hego could act, Zod gave him a hard kick in his sternum that broke four of his ribs and sent him flying backwards and into the lobby of one of the surrounding buildings. Mego and the Wego's froze when they saw what had happened. One of the Wego's went to check on him, causing his duplicate's to disappear. This gave Monkey Fist an opening he needed. Mego had had him in a bear hug, and wasn't letting go. The ninja leapt into the air, hovered for two seconds, and slammed Mego against the pavement back first! Mego let go when pain surged through him from the impact. Monkey fist turned and saw the small group of Wego's ready to fight him. Monkey Fist thought about how he would handle this. X-Ray vision? No, he didn't know how perfect the duplicates were. Literally blow them away? It would take to long. That's when he thought of it. Monkey Fist stood up straight, and bowed to his opponents. Wego and the duplicates were confused at this action. Until Fist stood back up and his eyes began to glow red. The Wego's were then met with a blast of heat vision of intense heat rolling over them like a wave crashing onto the shore. The heat was getting hotter and hotter, burning away parts of their suits and burning flesh.

Wego couldn't take it any more as he felt to the ground unconscious and all the duplicates disappearing. Smoke steadily rose from his body as part of his face was red from the scorched flesh and melting costume. Shego walked over and took a look at her baby brother.

"He's alive. The comet power will heal him in no time." Zod said as she looked at him.

"Aren't they still a threat?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Fist, I'm the only one with brains out of the whole lot of them. They broke up once because I left the team. With this little brawl on their minds, they aren't going to be doing anything for a while." Zod said as she looked at Mego standing up.

"Y-you know, you always were a pain in the ass." Mego said to his sister.

"Mego, you always had a big mouth." Zod said.

She threw one swing at his face as he shrunk to avoid it. She was expecting that move since he always did that. As soon as he was the size of a mole rat, Shego punted him like a foot ball and sent him flying into the air. Mego lost control of his powers and returned to normal size as he slammed into the rook of a 1964 Ford Convertible.

"God, I love my work." Zod said with a smile.

Wego was helping Hego out of the building slowly. Hego's ribs were causing him problems as he breathed and could barley move from the pain in his limbs.

"Hego, we've got to hurry." Wego said.

"I-I'm trying. Where a-are the others?" Hego asked.

"Down and out." Zod said before knocking Wego unconscious and grabbing Hego by his collar. "Hello again." She said with a sadistic smile and lifted him into the air.

"Y-you're family. W-why would you do this?" Hego asked.

"The world, Hego. It's going to be mine, and no one's going to stop me this time. Superman's down, GJ is destroyed, and Team Go is out of commission." Zod told her.

"Don't you care about us at all? You're our sister." Hego said.

"Hego, if I really hated you, I would have killed you. Instead, I'm just making sure you guy hurt for a while. At least it isn't as bad as how you hurt me!" she growled and dropped Hego.

Hego wasn't that far up in the air, but didn't stop it from hurting any less. Hego fell through the air like a lead weight and landed on top of a fire hydrant. The hydrant broke under his weight, and the rush of water erupting sent Hego into the pavement face first. He wanted to get up, he needed to get up. No matter how much his mind was telling his body to move, it wouldn't respond. Too much pain was overtaking his senses. Even moving a finger seemed to be too much. Against his will, his eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Satisfied with all four of her brothers out cold, Zod flew back to the top of the Jumbo Tron screen where she reached the microphone she rigged into it.

"PEOPLE OF GO CITY! YOUR HEROES HAVE BEEN ASS WHOOPED, AND YOUR POLICE FORCE HAS BEEN TAKEN OUT. CONSIDER YOURSELVES UNDER THE RULE OF ZOD! YOU OBEY AND LISTEN TO ME, AND I LET YOU ALL LIVE. OPPOSE ME? WELL, YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOMEONE OPPOSES ME. CONSIDER THIS YOU'RE ONLY WARNING, FOR NOW YOU ARE SUBJECTS TO ZOD!" Shego said to the cowering people.

"All Hail Zod! All Hail Zod!" Junior started to chant, and was soon joined by Monkey Fist.

"Next stop, the entire world." Shego said as she smirked at all the carnage in front of her. She was finally succeeding where Drakken had always failed, Shego was almost there. Soon, everything would be hers.

* * *

Ron was breathing normally as he was meditating. One of the great things about it was that it let his mind wonder so he wouldn't be reminded of the injuries he had. Every now and then a small stab of pain would remind him, but not as frequently as he feared. 

"Ron? Ron?" Tara asked with her voice filled with concern.

Ron slowly woke up from his meditative state and saw Tara looking at him with her eyes filled with worry.

"Anything wrong, Tara?" Ron asked her.

"You were just sitting really still. I was just worried you had," Tara didn't finish the sentence. It was bringing back her own fears about Josh as he lay in the hospital bed back at the Fortress.

"He's going to be okay, Tara. GJ can do anything. Well, almost anything." Ron said as he tried to relax again.

"Do you think that woman kept the laser?" Tara asked him.

"Knowing Shego, maybe." Ron told her.

To tell the truth, he didn't know. He thought the woman was her friend, and maybe she still was. She did stop Monkey Fist and Junior from killing him. What about Mankey? HE was human again, he couldn't have done anything to her. Did she hurt him because Mankey almost killed him? Who knows?

"Mr. Stoppable, we're approaching the island. We should be landing shortly." The pilot said.

"Thanks." Ron said.

If this were he and Kim, they would probably parachute out. However, Ron's current state eliminated that option for the time being. Not to mention that he didn't know if Tara would be comfortable jumping out of a plane. The landing was a little rough since the seniors official airstrip wasn't really as advanced as everything else. Put it simply, it was a dirt road. They could afford to build a disco to hypnotize people, but they couldn't build a normal air strip? After the some what bumpy landing, Tara helped Ron get out of the plane and slowly make their way to the house.

"What about the guy that lives here?" Tara asked him.

"Senor Senior? Kim caught him just as he was swimming to shore." Ron said as they staggered through the hole in the wall Ron had made when he was Superman.

Tara couldn't help but be somewhat amazed at all the destruction in the dimly lit house. Walls with holes, everything upturned. It was as if a mini bulldozer went through the house.

"How can you still be breathing?" Tara asked as they began to look through what was left of the house.

"I'm still wondering about that." Ron said as they searched.

Twenty minutes into their search, and cleaning out half of what was in the fridge, there was no sign of the laser. They had pulled out all the books in the study to see if there were any secret compartment, but they had no luck. They looked through the dinning room, living room, junior's room which had way too many hair care products, and still had no luck.

"Ron you need to rest. Are you sure she took it?" Tara asked him.

"I heard them hauling something in a message Shego, or Zod, left me. If I was her, I'd want that laser as leverage or if I had lost my powers. Maybe she ditched it after she destroyed the anti-dote laser." he said to himself.

"She left you a message?" Tara asked him.

"I thought we were friends!" he told her.

Tara was looking around the room and noticed a few pictures of a man in black doing motor cross jumps and other extreme sports. On a large mantle with many trophies was one large one with the title '1st Place' engraved on it.

"Was Junior into sports?" Tara asked.

"Junior? Nah. He's mostly obsessed with keeping up his image and popularity. If it involves work, he's not interested." Ron told her.

"Then why is he with Zod?" she asked him.

"He's got a crush on her." Ron answered as he tried to relax.

"Then whose trophies?" she asked him.

"Senor Senior's. He's a former Extreme sports athlete." Ron told her as he was fixing to drift into a light sleep.

Tara opened the case and was looking at all the first place prizes the old man had. So many sports were listed on there that it was almost unbelievable. Her eyes drifted back to the large trophy. There was something off about it, but she just couldn't put her finger on what. That's when she spotted a small line around the middle of the trophy. It looked like someone had but the gold cup in half. She grabbed upper half of the cup and lifted it. In it was a small panel with a single red button. She didn't know what to do, but she thought it was something important. She pressed the button, and a small alarm sounded.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Ron shouted when the alarm sounded.

"Please don't tell me I set off a booby trap!" Tara said as part of the floor opened in front of them.

Slowly, something rose up from the compartment beneath them until the platform stopped. The alarm shut itself off, and the lights overhead came on. Ron let out a sigh of relief while Tara was standing perfectly still and too scared to move.

"This is it! It's the laser! Tara, if I weren't with Kim; I would kiss you right now." Ron said as he hobbled around it.

"So this is it? Great! Now all we have to do is wait for your friend, and you can be Superman and stop Zod!" Tara said happily.

"Oh no! Please God, no!" Ron said as he stopped at one side of the laser.

"W-what's wrong?" Tara asked him.

Tara walked to where Ron was standing and saw what he was looking at. Part of the laser had been ripped open and a lot of the circuitry had been yanked out. The laser was dead.

"Can't you hot wire it or something?" Tara asked him.

"No, I can't. I don't even know if Wade can fix it wither. If this thing isn't wired exactly right, I'll die not too long after I get the powers." Ron told her.

"B-but we have to fix it!" Tara told him.

"Tara, I don't know if we can." Ron said to her.

* * *

Author's Note(s): Don't you hate cliffies? Until next time, keep on writting. 


	11. United Divided

Okay, here's the brand new chapter for SI2. I'm working on my other stories as we speak, so keep your pants on if your fans of the others as well. So without any further ado, here's chapter - I forgtothe chapter number! Ah well, here's the latest chapter so SI2.

* * *

The United Nations building stands as a beacon to the United States, and to the rest world, as the hope that a global peace is possible. This is a place where all the representatives and leaders of the world can meet and try to settle their differences without having to move to the threat of war. Arguments and talks over many things had been discussed here. But things had become tense when Bush started his war on terror, and blew the crap out Sadam's reign over Iraq. Many were threatening to pull their troops out, while Bush wanted to keep troops in.

Today, however, wasn't about the war in Iraq or the other problems of the world we know. Today, they were arguing about the fact that three super villains had emerged from nowhere, taken down the only man who could stop them, and now had control over the metropolis of Go City. One question was the most obvious over this collection of cultural difference. How do you stop something that as powerful as Superman?

"The choice is clear! We must launch a full scale attack on these attackers!" one representative shouted to the whole collection of representatives.

"These are American civilians they are holding hostage! They are being held against their will in their own homes as we speak. If we attack, we might kill them, or they will!" the president shouted to the gathered people.

"They have ignored all channels of communication. We have to find a way to negotiate."

"No! America will not negotiate with terrorists. Foreign or domestic!" the president said.

"You just said we can't attack because of the hostages. Now you're telling us you won't negotiate to release the hostages. Make up your mind, Mr. President!" another representative shouted.

The whole delegation of the United Nations started agreeing with the representative. The president had backed himself into a corner and now had to find a way to pull himself out of it. What was he going to do? One thing was for sure, and he had been saying it since 9/11. The United States will not negotiate with terrorists. The president looked at all the gathered deligates and let a deep sigh.

"My fellow delegates, the United States will not tolerate terror of any kind. Therefore, I have decided that"

Before the president could finish, internal alarms were blaring all around them. Steel doors slammed into place over every single exit and were magnetically sealed closed. The delegates were starting to become concerned while the president told one of his Secret Service men to try and find out what was going on.

* * *

Outside, armed guards and soldiers from just about every country were opening fire on the three people that literally just walked in through the front doors. All three of them just smiled at the armed soldiers while they shot at them with each bullet that hit them merely bouncing off of them like they were rubber.

"Okay, break bones and shut them up. No killing." Zod said as they advanced on them.

Zod walked up to two soldiers that were firing every single round they had in their automatic rifles at her. The kept their fingers anchored on their triggers, even when she only two feet from them. Zod reached forward and clamped the barrels of the rifles closed while the two soldiers just glanced at their weapons. Zod grabbed them by the collars of their uniforms and lifted them up into the air.

"Is that honestly the best you two wussies have?" Zod asked.

Faster than anyone could blink, Zod bashed their skulls together and let their unconscious bodies drop to the floor.

Monkey Fist and Junior were grabbing guns and ripping them in half as they threw soldiers through walls, ceiling, or threw them halfway across the rooms and halls. Soldiers who had seen combat and hell like you wouldn't believe were being thrown through plaster and slamming against pillars like leaves on the breeze. None of them could fight against the tree walking titans that were dismantling the supposed might of different countries. Even the U.S. Army and Secret Service were being torn apart at the seems.

"This is Agent Johnson! Perimeter is not secured! Protect the President! I repeat: Protect – AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" The Secret Service agent screamed as Monkey Fist lifted him in the air and brought the center of his spine in contact with his knee cap, letting a sickening snap echo across the halls of loud gun fire and screaming men. Monkey Fist then just threw to the ground and walked over him as the three made their way to their destination.

* * *

"Protect the delegates! Get them out of here now!" different agents were shouting as everything was going to hell outside the large conference room.

The only problem with the safety measures of the United Nations building is when all the exits are closed, _all_ exits sealed off. Only certain people and agents are given a code that will open secret escape passages. Sad to say is that the agents who knew the code were getting their butts handed to them outside the conference room. That's when everybody in the room started to hear the sounds. They looked at the main entrance and saw that the steel door was begging to bend and groan from the attacks outside. The attackers were about to break through the barrier!

"All Agents line up! Protect these people at all costs! Shoot to kill!" the head of the secret service said as every single armed agent and bodyguard gathered fifteen feet from the door and had their weapons aimed and ready.

After two minutes of hearing the door being hammered and disfigured, the attack stopped. The guards still stood motionless with their weapons drawn. They had been trained to protect vip's under any condition and no matter what threat they were up against. They knew where their loyalties were and would fight to the death for their duty. Too bad their training didn't include super powered villains.

The entire wallexploded in a large burst of dust, wreckage, and bright green plasma fire as smoke and dust from the massive blast blinded the armed soldiers. Before they could refocus their eyes, a wind that would be strong enough to consider a hurricane sent every single armed escort and guard flying backwards and hitting the large wall of the conference room. The delegates just looked on without even so much as letting out a single breath as they saw a green skin woman slowly and confidently walk down the steps and to the podium where the president had been earlier. Behind her were two men in black, with one being tall and somewhat skinny while the other was young, broad, and muscle bound.

The woman stood in the center of the floor and looked all around with a slight smirk on her face. Some people were huddled together, while others still stayed at their own seats. She looked at the entire room and just let out one loud laugh, like she had just heard the world's funniest joke.

"So this is the United Nations of the world. I haven't seen such a sorry sight since I kicked my brother's asses all across Go City. I will tell all of you this. You have saved me one hell of a massive road trip.

"I am Zod, you're new ruler. You have seen a demonstration of the abilities of my friends and I. You're great hero, Superman, has been taken out of the equation, and Team Go now lies in intensive care. And as for Global Justice? Well, just take a look at your brave soldiers and you'll get some clue to what we did." Zod told them, almost drunk on the fact that she had these people where she wanted them.

"What do you want with us?" one man asked.

"It's simple. The world! And all of you bowing to me!" Zod said, dropping her joking attitude.

"That is propostorus! We will not bow down to someone making threats! Let alone a woman!" the delegate from China told her.

Before the man could even blink, Shego was in front of him and had one hand wrapped around his throat in a vice like grip. The man began turning red in the face and began sputtering as he tried to breath, but Zod just slowly started to tighten her grip on the man's windpipe.

"Wrong move dip stick!" Zod growled and threw him over the podium and landed onto one of the unconscious guards.

Zod went to the podium and looked at the rest of the gathered delegates.

"Okay, we'll make this short. You will all turn control of each and every country over to me as Supreme ruler. In return, I'll let you all live. If you even try to protest, every single city in the known world will look like Sodom and Gomorra. And I will personally string every single one of you upside down by your balls and make you watch! Starting with the United States." Zod said as she locked her gaze on the President of the United States. "The rest of the world now literally lies with your decision. You alone will decide the planet Earth's fate, and everyone will hold you responsible. So what's it going to be you Son of a Bush?" Zod asked him.

The President slowly stood and looked at his surroundings, He looked at all the chaos and destruction that these three people had caused. They weren't even out of breath and could probably do much worse than this. He knew the United States wouldn't negotiate with any hostile force, but now the lives of countless billions were on his shoulders. He looked at Zod with her impatient look, and he looked at the rest of the people who were scared out of their wits and waiting his decision. He slowly walked in front of the green skinned woman, and kneeled in front of her on one knee.

"Oh God, forgive me." He said to himself.

Zod just smiled as she saw the supposed most powerful man in the U.S. kneel in front of her with a look of total defeat. The world was now hers to do with as she pleased.

"What now, Miss Zod?" Junior asked her.

"We let everyone know who the boss is now. You know, I think I'll call myself The Supreme One. I always liked the way that sounded." Zod said as she turned and saw the seal of the United Nations hanging on the wall behind her. In one blast of heat vision, the shield shattered and fell into a pile of pieces in front of her.

* * *

"Wade, we've been at this for three days! How much longer?" Ron asked as he hobbled away from a circuit board while the Wade Bot was trying to weld part of the internal parts together.

_"I don't know Ron. We were lucky I was able to get as much information as I did. GJ's entire system is down, and it was a miracle alone that I was able to repair just a little bit of it."_ Wade told him over the video link on the monitor head of the robot.

"What about that Drakken guy? He built one of these things before. So why don't we ask for his help?" Tara asked as she tried to sort out some of the mess on the laser, but wasn't having that much luck. Whatever Shego and the others did, they made sure that putting this thing wasn't going to be easy to put back together.

_"No deal there, Tara. Ron's the one that fried Drakken's hair off, and threw him into A Global Justice cell. Besides, he's till in recovery from that emergency surgery."_ Wade told them.

"Whoa, what emergency surgery?" Ron asked him.

_"Remember how bad Kim kicked him?"_ Wade asked him.

"Yeah." Ron said.

_"Well, Shego hit him so hard that one went into his body cavity while the other one popped like a water balloon."_ Wade said and caused Ron to wince.

"Oh man! Not even Bonnie is that sadistic." Ron said as he went back to work with the print out Wade gave him.

"You'd be surprised, Ron." Tara said, causing both boys to give Tara a weird look.

_"I'm not even going to ask."_ Wade said and went back to work.

"Me either." Ron said.

* * *

They worked on the giant laser all through the night and into the next morning. The Wade bot was recharging while Tara was sound asleep on the Senior's couch. Ron was still trying to work on the laser, but didn't even know half of what he was doing. He had been going on coffee and caffeine loaded soda's most of the time they were there. Now the lack of sleep and the crash from his sugar and caffeine high had him almost like a living zombie. His eyes were blood shot, and dark rings could clearly be seen.

Ron's mind was running on fumes that he didn't even know what he was saying, let alone his actions.

"Got to fixie the big baddy laser. Need to be Super doper and beat Zodd. You know, I liked having X-ray eyes. Cause I was able to see what cute butt Shego have. Not as cute as KP's. Maybe laser needs drink." Ron said and poured what was left of his soda on an exposed circuit board.

The board began to smoke and sparked a few times before part of the machine blew a panel off and a puff of dark smoke began to bellow out.

"Aw shit." Ron said before sleep took over his brain and collapsed to the floor.

After a few moment's, a velvet painting of a little man began to shake before the painting itself began to melt and shift into a moving ball. The ball began to shift and change color as it floated to the laser, and then molded itself into the shape of a small man before it exploded in a flash of light. Instead of a mix of a brass frame and velvet, a little man in a purple suit and bowler floated to the ground and looked at the laser.

"Holy crow, you gotta be joking me." The little man said as he glanced at the two sleeping humans and deactivated droid.

He slowly walked over to the two and let out a deep sigh. He saw how badly banged up Ron still was as he slept, and shook his head.

"Aw man, Kid. Even if you somehow got this thing fixed, you probably wouldn't survive it." The little man said as he looked at the laser again.

He jumped up and seemed to be sitting on thin air as he looked at the laser and the trio in deep thought. It took a few more glances at the sleeping young people. He let out another deep sigh as he looked at the laser again. He glanced at Ron and let out a small groan.

"You're going to owe me one for this kid. And I thought ol' blue boy was the only one that would do anything to help." The little man said and snapped his fingers.

Like a tape going in reverse, parts and circuits of the laser seemed to be repairing itself and flying toward each other. Each part was reconnecting itself to the desired location as wires fused themselves back together again. Panels were attaching themselves over exposed parts of the large machine and covered them. In a matter of minutes, the laser was fully repaired and restored. If anyone else had been there, they would have sworn it was a brand new machine. The little man smiled at his handiwork and glanced back at the sleeping people.

"Now go save the world kid. It's going in a hand basket." The little man said to them as he snapped his fingers, and disappeared in a blast of white light.

* * *

Ron was having one of the strangest dreams in his life. He kept seeing flashes of him as Superman, him and Kim on missions. He was seeing images of them on their dates, and both of them falling in love at the prom. All of them were rushing together and becoming blurred. That's when he bolted his eyes open and sat up. He looked out one of the windows and saw that dawn was coming fast. He just let out a groan as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. That meant he had more work to do on the laser.

He looked up, and his eyes became wide as saucers as his jaw fell slack. The Wade bot soon came online and looked at the sight Ron was seeing. The laser was finished.

_"Ron? D-Did you do that?"_ Wade asked him.

"N-no. I-I thought you and Tara did it." Ron told him.

"Did what? Holy Crap!" Tara said as she saw the laser.

_"If we didn't finish repairing it, then who did?"_ Wade asked.

That's when Ron noticed something on the laser. A small purple note with the words

"To the boy scout."

Ron took the letter that was tapped onto the laser, and began to read it.

"You owe me one kid. I told you I was going to be the one friend you were going to need. Now what are you doing reading this letter? Hurry up and go save the day. Give that cute red headed girl friend of yours a pinch on the butt for me.

M."

_"What's that Ron?"_ Wade asked him.

"A friend helped us out. Wade, you and Tara get the laser ready." Ron said as he made his way to the front of it.

"You're going to have to do itself yourself, Wade. Make sure there's enough power for two." Tara said as she joined Ron.

"Wait a minute Tara, this is dangerous!" Ron said as he tried to stop her.

"Ron, that bitch hurt Josh! They don't know if he'll wake up!" Tara said to him with tears in her eyes.

"Tara, you don't want to do this if it's just revenge. It's not worth it." Ron told her.

"Ron, you need me! You can't go up against them alone. Ron, two against three is better than three against one. Ron, please. I want to help you." Tara told him, pleaded with him as tears began to fall.

Ron looked down for a minute, deep in thought. He glanced up and saw she was pleading with him with her eyes. Finally, he looked over at the Wade bot.

"Fire it up for two people." Ron said.

_"Are you sure about this, Ron?"_ he asked them.

"I'm sure." Ron said as they stepped in front of the laser.

Tara stood in front of the giant cannon, and looked as Wade adjusted it and aimed it straight at them. Tara began to shake as she heard the machine began to hum as power began to flow through it. Ron held her hand and gently squeezed it to let her know she would be all right.

_"All right guys. Two minutes until it fires."_ Wade said as the barrel of the laser began to glow a faint blue.

_Discover where your strength and your power are needed. Always hold in your heart, the pride of your special heritage._

"Ron, how long does it take to recover?" Tara asked him.

"Three weeks, but they'll fly by." Ron told her.

"Really?" Tara asked him.

"Don't worry. I'm speaking from experience. You won't even know how much time has gone by." Ron told her.

_"And the Wade bot will keep a close eye on you while you recover."_ Wade said as the blue light got bigger a brighter.

_They can be a great people, Kal-El, if they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way._

"I'm scared." Tara told him.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a little bit." Ron told her.

_For this reason above all, their capacity for good; I have sent them you._

The light got bright as the machine's noise reached a high pitch. Tara squeezed Ron's hand for dear life as both closed their eyes as the laser fired.

_My only son._


	12. SUPERMAN RETURNS

After numerous attemps at posting this, I have finally gotten this chapter ready to go. The story's winding down so enjoy it while you can. Without further ado, I give you SI2.

* * *

Five weeks. It had been five weeks and there was still no sign of Ron anywhere. Where could he be? Kim was trying her best to keep her mind off of what was going on around her, but she just couldn't. Shego had the world under her thumb, and people were to call her the Supreme One. Instead of taking over the White House as her little palace, she took over the U.N. Building. Kim had tried to keep busy with her job at the Upperton Chronicle but it wasn't that much help. Especially since now that she had renamed the city North Shegoton. Otisburg would have sounded better than that name.

The hardest part was that they hadn't heard anything from Ron. She didn't know what was going on, but something was jamming the Kimmunicator and she couldn't get a signal. So here she was in her cousin's office, watching rain pour over the city outside as she worried about the world and it's problems.

"Kim? Are you okay?" Helena asked as she watched Kim just look out the window.

"I don't know. The world is in major trouble, and I can't do anything." Kim said, not even turning her head.

"How's Ron? Is he still recovering from his car accident? I would have figured he'd at least be half way healed." Helena said. Part of her was doing her best not to ask when he was going to be back in a pair of blue tights and a cape.

"He was hurt pretty bad, Helena. He's going to be," Kim said, but didn't finish as a few tears began to form. She never knew how much she needed Ron in her life until he left to try and find a way to become Superman again.

"Don't worry, Kim. You two have been through a lot together. I mean, you told me that he went through a wild jungle to get a plant to save you, and faced most of your enemies to try and find your overdue library book. If he can do that for you, he can do anything." Helena said as she placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

Kim knew she was trying to help, to try and cheer her up. Right now though, her words held little comfort for her. The worry was still there, and her need to do something was still just as bad. Plus one more thing was sticking out in her mind. How long until Shego would come looking for her, and end their fighting once and for all? Right now, she wished she had powers like the man of Steel.

* * *

Thanks to her speed and strength, she had constructed her own little thrown room for her to look over the city outside. She had a huge grin on her face as she kept thinking about where she was. She had done it. After working for that moron for years, and always failing miserably, she had finally conquered the world. It was hers! Monkey Fist took control over Japan as payment, while Junior controlled every single area thatwas abeachand abig vacation spot for tourists.. For some reason, they boy was obsessed with tanning and swimsuits. Or more to the point, he was interested in the women who were in bikinis. Still, the rest was hers. All hers. So why the hell was she so bored out of her mind?

She had beaten her brothers, she took apart GJ, and those stupid troops were nothing. Now she knew why she was bored. It was all too easy. When Ron was Kimmie were fighting her, it made everything a challenge. It was more exciting when she actually had to fight for her to win. That's when her mind drifted back to Ron.

That sight before her was still there. The way he was bruised and broken, and the look of hurt in his eyes. She thought she would forget her feelings for him when she conquered the world, but they didn't go away. Instead, her guilt was weighing heavily on her. She didn't want to admit it, but she still loved him. She was a coward. He wanted to be her friend. He actually looked past her crimes and her bad attitude and wanted to be her friend. How did she repay him? He took his powers away and let those two goons almost beat him to death. She had also humiliated him. She was a coward, plain and simple.

That's when her anger started to burn inside her. She felt anger at herself for being such a coward and a wimp. She told herself, ever since that old man was killed in front of her, that she wouldn't be weak ever again. As her anger turned into rage, she could feel her eyes burn. She knew what was fixing to happen, her rage was fixing activate her heat vision. She quickly looked up into the skies as she felt the heat intensify, and let out a large blast of heat vision that was combined with green plasma. Shego let out breath she had been holding as a sense of relief washed over her. For a minute there, she thought she would have fried part of her city.

* * *

"JFK, this flight 407 from Houston. Request ETA until landing?" the co-pilot asked as he and the pilot flew the giant 747 over the city of New York.

"_Roger, 407. This is JFK. ETA is about 15 minutes."_ The air traffic controller responded to the co-pilot.

"See? I told you there was nothing to this flight." The pilot said to his co-pilot.

The co-pilot had flown mainly smaller air craft, and this was his first time in a 747. He was scared to death that something bad would happen or that he would screw up/ But it looks like the pilot was right. He just let out a calm breath and tried to relax in the seat he was in as the rest of the flight should be easy.

That's when the plane was jolted from its steady course as Shego's burst of heat vision and plasma struck the tail end of the giant plane, causing the tail to explode in blast of fire and green energy.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" the co-pilot shouted.

"We've lost the rear flaps! Shit, I can't straighten her out! We're going into a dive!" the pilot said as he fought with the controls.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! THIS 407, WE'RE GOING DOWN! HAVE BEEN HIT AND GOING DOWN! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" the co-pilot shouted into the radio as loud as he could.

* * *

The people inside the plane were screaming as fear and panic began to grip them full force. A little boy in a window seat was holding onto the arm rest for dear life as the momentum of the falling plane pushed him further into the seat cushions of the plane. Fear was in firm control of his senses as his parents and the other passengers screamed for dear life. The boy glanced out his window as he saw the clouds fly past faster and faster. That's when something else caught his eyes. It was a moving blur of red and blue that soon went past his window and to the front of the plane.

"Superman?" the boy asked himself.

* * *

The figure streaked through the skied like a knife through butter, examining the plane and thinking of the best way to try and save it. The figure knew time was short and they had to act fast. One thing was for sure, the figure had to pull the plane up somehow. That's when the plane went into a spin, causing part of the wing to smash into the flying figure and caused them to loose their concentration. In a brief tate of panic, the figured sped to the plane and latched onto one of the enormous wings to try and top it from spinning. The stress of the figure's strength and the spin of the plane was to much and caused the steel frame that held the wing to snap. The figure was soon flipping through the air but quickly regained their bearings.

With a loud growl of frustration, the figure sped back toward the falling plane, but also saw the detached wing fly out of no where from a large cloud. With determination and bared teeth, the figured increased their speed and punched through the wing like a bullet through cardboard and made their way to the falling plane. Soon, they reached the plane flew underneath it until they were underneath the nose cone. With all the might the flying figure had, it used its great strength to stop the plane's spin but was having a harder time trying to keep it in the air.

"Level off! Level off! You over grown toy, LEVEL OFF!" the figure shouted, but could see the ground was quickly coming fast.

The last thing the figure wanted was for it to crash into the crowded city below.

There was one idea, and it was pretty risky. The figure placed their back against the massive machine and stuck their feet out in front. They had to aim and time this just right. Soon, they clouds that were passing were gone and the city below was getting closer by the second. It looked as if the plane was going to crash into one of the buildings. At the last minute, the figure turned around with their feet still sticking out. With a loud and reverberating thud, the figure's feet his the roof. The figure tightened ever single muscle at once and with massive pain shooting through the figure's arms, it held the plane high above it's head like it was a prize statue.

With grace and care, the figure gently and slowly lowered the plane and let what was left of the tail end his the road below them. Just as gently, the floated above the plane and eased her down until the whole behemoth was laying flat on the ground. The figure knew that their job wasn't done yet. The figure launched itself back into the air and quickly blew the fire on the tail end out completely. That's when the figure heard the crowd that was gathering starting to scream and shout as they pointed to the skies above. The figure looked up and saw the wing that had been ripped from the plane falling toward them.

The figure was flying at unbelievable speed toward the object. The figure locked both hands together in a massive fist, reached back, and delivered a massive blow to the debris that echoed over the metropolis below. The wing went flying back into the air in an arc and came crashing down in the Atlantic, a safe distance away from the city and its citizens. Satisfied with the outcome, the figure flew into the clouds above and out of sight. Below, one figure has been making his way back to the U.N. Building with good news for the Supreme One, but that just went to hell in a hand basket.

* * *

"Monkey Fist, can you tell me why you've decided to barge in on me? You have Japan, you're their ruler, so why come back here?" Zod asked as she looked at the Monkey Man.

"I was bringing good news of Japan no longer resisting you, but we have a larger problem." Monkey Fist told her.

"What problem?" Zod asked him.

"Someone just saved a plane from crashing, and landed it in the middle of the city. The person who did was moving so fast that I couldn't see their face; but, they were wearing a blue pair of tights and red cape." Monkey Fist told her.

Zod's eyes went wide when she heard him. She slowly shook her head as she walked towards Japan's new ruler.

"That's impossible. We destroyed the machine after you and Junior beat the living piss out of him, and he should still be in traction!" Zod shouted as she came face to face with Fist.

"Then one of his allies must have repaired it. No matter how you look at it, Superman has returned!" Fist told her.

Zod's hands began to glow dangerously as she ground her teeth together.

"After all this work, and all the destruction, that buffoon has the nerve to come back and beg for another beating?" Zod growled at the Monkey Master, actually causing him to back away from the angry dictator. "Sounds like fun!" Zod said with an evil smile.

"Fun?" Monkey Fist asked her.

"It's been too boring and too quiet around here. I need something to keep me busy for a little bit. Get Junior and tell him to meet us here. We're going on a little road trip." She told him.

"To where, exactly?" Monkey Fist asked as he became more and more suspicious of her attitude toward a threat.

"Upperton. The cunning warrior attacks neither body nor mind. We attack his heart first." Shego told him.

Fist thought about what she said for a few seconds. Normally, it would be him that would be saying things like this, but the answer to Zod's words came to his mind like the answer to a simple math problem.

"We take Kim Possible hostage, and he bends to our will." Monkey Fist said with a broad smile.

"Get Junior. This is going to be reallyfun." Zod told him.

* * *

Kim sat at her desk in the city room and just kept tapping her camera. She looked at the desk that was directly in front of hers and sighed. Ron's desk was still untouched. Was he okay, was he dead? Why hasn't he contacted her yet? She glanced down at the diamond ring that sat on her finger and begged God and Ron to tell her something soon. All of this waiting was driving her nuts!

"Kim! I just got an e-mail from one of my friends in New York. CHARLES! TURN ON THAT TV!" Helena shouted to a passing reporter.

"Helena, what's going on?" Kim asked her.

:Watch and find out." Helena said as the News came on TV.

_"We interrupt your this program for a special News bulletin. Minutes ago, a 747 on approach to John F. Kennedy Airport was attacked. The plane was quickly loosing altitude and would have crashed in the middle of New York if it weren't for a miracle. The latest photos could only capture this after the plane was rescued. Ladies and Gentleman, it appears that the Man of Steel has come back!"_ the news anchor said with a smile as it showed a blur of red and blur landing the plane and flying away.

"Ron!" Kim whispered with a smile on her face.

"YOU HEARD HIM, SUPERMAN'S ON HIS FET AGAIN! THAT MEANS THE BIGGEST FIGHT SINCE FOREMAN WENT AGAINST ALI! GET YOUR BUTTS IN GEAR AND FIND OUT WHAT THE DEAL IS WITH THIS PLANE CRASH! WHEN THAT FIGHT HAPPENS, I WANT ALL OF YOU ON IT!" Helena barked to the whole City Room and caused the reporters to start hustling and getting back to work.

"You sure know how to motivae workers." Kim said as she rubbed her ear.

"You can thank my old boss, George Taylor. You know, he had me worried for a little bit." Helena said to her cousin.

"You're not the only one." Kim said as she ran back to her desk and put a full roll in it, as well as a blank memory card.

"Kim, what are you doing?" Helena asked her cousin.

"You said it yourself. When the fight of the century starts, I want to be ready." Kim told her.

"Just be careful, Kim. Last I heard, you and Zod had some bad blood between you." Helena told her.

"What is she going to do?" Kim asked her cousin.

That's when the whole building seemed to shake a little. The sounds of an earthquake seemed to be echoing throughout the building.

"I just had to stick my foot in my mouth." Kim said as part of the ceiling above them shattered as three figures landed in front of them.

"Good question, Kimmie. What am I going to do?" Zod asked as she looked at Kim and her cousin. "Make sure the exits are sealed. I don't want anyone to leave just yet." Zod told them.

"New powers are not, you still don't have any fashion sense." Kim told Zod, showing that she wasn't scared of her.

"At least I don't have a boyfriend who's too stupid not to realize when he's beat." Zod said to her.

"Leave him out of this." Kim growled.

"Hit a sore spot? Maybe I'll just throw you into a hole in the ground and take Ron for myself."

Kim threw a fist at Zod's face with her anger getting the better part of her, only for Kim to cradle her hand in pain when she made contact. It honestly felt like she had tried to punch through thick titanium!

"I guess you're not as smart as everyone thinks you are, princess. Sit down!" Zod said and pushed Kim back into her chair.

"You really got a lot of nerve busting in here like this." Helena said to the green skinned dictator.

"Helena Possible, the great editor in chief of the Chronicle. You know, I've been meaning to talk to you about that article you wrote about me a few years ago." Zod said as she walked up to Helena.

"Really? And what might that be?" Helena asked her, only to be back handed so hard that she did a few flips in the air before she landed on the ground unconscious.

"I hated it!" Zod said.

"You're still a coward, you know that?" Kim asked Zod.

"No, I have the power. I control the world, and I have the power to fry and break down anything that pisses me off. And it's about time that your little boy toy in the cape learned once and for all who the boss is. Even if we have to beat it into his thick head!" Zod growled at Kim.

"And we'll be the ones to it. We wouldn't want to ruin the Supreme One's half assed pedicure." Monkey Fist said sarcasticly.

That's when Zod was in Fist's face before he could even flinch, and her hand was wrapped around his throat with her applying preassure.

"Do you want to say that again, Baboon breath?" Zod growled as Fist's eyes were starting to pop out of his head.

* * *

Outside in the city of Upperton, the sun was slowly setting in the background. Most of the people were trying their best to get home while they still tried to wrap their minds of the events the past five weeks. Their hero was now where to be seen, and the world as they knew it ceased to exist. As everyone made their way along the traffic filled streets and tried to ignore the world around them, a massive wind began to blow through the city. Knocking off people's hats and causing loose paper to fly through the air like it was alive. The people looked up, and couldn't believe their eyes. Most of them began to cheer as they saw the flying object fly through the tall buildings with tremendous agility and head toward the heart of Upperton.

* * *

"Miss Zod, do you hear that?" Junior asked as his ears picked up the strange sounds outside.

Zod began to listen and heard small cheers and cries soon spread to become a giant mass of cheering and chanting. There were so many people shouting all at once that she couldn't filter it out to make sense of what they were saying.

"Something's got all those idiots in an up roar." Zod said.

"**ZOD!**" a voice boomed through the city room.

All the people in the city room turned to it's source, and smiles came across the reporter's face as well as Kim's while Zod and junior began to scowl.

"It can't be!" Zod growled.

"Would you care to step outside?" the figure outside the window asked with a look of anger on his face.

"SUPERMAN!" Kim shouted as she felt her heart began to glow at the sight of her fiancé alive and well.

"Superman? Thank God!" Monkey Fist said, and felt Zod's grip tighten as she scowled at him. "I-I mean, let's finish him!" Monkey Fist croaked out from his closing throat.

Zod let him go and turned to see Superman flip her off and fly deep into Upperton.

"GET BACK HER YOU BUFOON! **KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!**" Zod roared as her forearms became lit with green plasma and erupted with energy as she aimed for the window the hero was just at.

The whole side of the building exploded in a large blast of green plasma and debris. The hole range to two stories up and below the city room, and almost reached both corners of the building itself. People were able to dodge the falling debris, and saw the three figures in black follow their hero as he tried to move them away from the citizens. However, the people of Upperton wanted to see what Zod had coming to her and followed the flying chase as fast as they could.

Superman landed on the roof of a nearby building while Zod, Fist, and junior landed on another that was still being repaired from the helicopter attack that was over a year ago.

"I've got to admit, I'm impressed Stoppable. You got your powers back and now you come here to face me. You're either very brave or stupider than Drakken could ever hope to be." Zod told him.

"Personally, I think it's more of the second one." Junior said.

"I really don't care what you think, Zod. No matter what you say or do, I'm putting a stop to this now." Superman told her.

"Oh, please! Stoppable, how do you plan to beat three of us by yourself?" Zod asked him, trying her best not to bust out laughing.

"Who said he was alone?" a voice asked behind Zod.

"What?" Zod asked as she turned around, and was greeted with a hard right hook to the face that sent her flying off the building's roof and through the side of another one.

Zod shook the hit off and unsteadily stood up. There was a slight ringing in her ears as she walked back to the hole she had made in the building and looked up. What she saw she couldn't believe at all.

"What the hell?" Zod shouted as she saw the figure standing where she had been.

Standing on the side of the building was a young blond woman with a lean and toned body. Every part of her was mostly muscle as the skin tight blue suit revealed and hardly left anything to the imagination. She wore bright red boots that came to her knees, with a gold belt that hung from her graceful and narrow hips, with red gloves that came to the middle of her forearms, with a flowing red cape that was attached to the medium sized Superman shield that was nestled just above her breasts. She just smirked at the super villain as her blond hair flowed in the wind with her red cape.

"I don't believe this!" Zod shouted.

"A super – girl?" Monkey Fist asked confused.

"I must admit, I am really liking what I am seeing." Junior said as he tried to act suave in front of the young woman.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a plane to catch." She said as she joined Ron on top the building he was standing on.

"You haven't missed anything yet." Superman told her with a smirk.

Zod floated up to where Ron and Tara stood with a very angry look, and glowing green hands.

"I don't care if you've got a helper or not. I'm still going to beat some sense into you." Zod growled.

"Go ahead and try it, slut!" Tara said as she balled up both of her fists.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO WAITING FOR?" Zod shouted to the two men that were still looking at the Supergirl's trim and toned figure.

"Right! It's time to end this!" Monkey Fist said and took to the air.

"I wonder if I can get her number?" Junior asked as he followed suit.

"Say your prayers, buffoon!" Monkey Fist said and started flying toward Ron at top speed.

Ron launched himself into the air and flew toward Monkey Fist at equal speed. The one thing they knew was that someone was going to feel this in the morning.

**_TO BE CONTINUED > > > >_**

* * *

Don't you just hate cliffies? 


	13. Battle Royale

I decided not to let you guy suffer and posted the next chapter as soon as possible. Get a cool drink, a snack, and enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

Ron and Fist collided with Ron's fist contacting with the Monkey Lord's nose and forcing him loose his concentration and crash through the roof of the building under them. Zod just shook her head at the sight.

"All the people in the world, and I had to pick him." Zod said to herself.

"Guess it's common for all losers." Tara said as she rushed up behind Zod and nailed her in the middle of the back with both feet, sending her crashing along the roof of another building.

"Okay, Blondie. You want a fight, I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!" Zod shouted and flew toward Tara, and tackled her and causing them both to tumble through the air. "So what's your little story? Got a crush on the hero?" Zod asked as she belted the blond across the mouth and tumble away.

Tara quickly controlled her spin, and flew back toward the woman and bashed both fists on the top of her head.

"You hurt my boyfriend you cow!" Tara said as she zoomed in and kicked her in the stomach.

"Kid, do you know how many people I've stepped on lately?" she asked as she blocked Tara's next blow and slammed an elbow in her face.

Tara karate chopped Zod on both sides of her neck and delivered an uppercut to her jaw. Zod flew upward into the air until her head collided into the side of a building. The hit must made her going in an arc. When she opened her eyes, she found her head had gone through the wall and was in the stall of a restroom.

"For the love of Christ, please let it be a woman's room." Zod said to herself as she tried to pry her head free.

Tara flew to Zod's scrambling form in time to hear her let out an ear piercing scream, and yank her head out so fast that it almost took the rest of wall with her.

"My God, man! Shave your ass once in a while! EWWW!" Zod said as she let out a shudder. "You're going to pay for that one!" Zod said and rushed Tara again.

* * *

Even though he was in the air, Ron was in a defensive stance and waited for either one of his two enemies to attack. Fist, being an experienced warrior, studied the young man's every move.

"You are outnumbered, Stoppable. Unless you want to return to your beloved Kim Possible in a coffin, I suggest you surrender now." Monkey Fist said as they circled each other.

"Dude, don't you ever shut up?" Ron asked the Monkey Master.

"I hate all this Kung Fu stuff." Junior said as he flew in to try and hit Ron, only for the young man to dodge Junior and land his elbow in the back of Junior's neck.

The impact sent Junior crashing into the street in a daze, but gave Monkey Fist time to swoop in and kick the distracted Ron in the chest. The young man flew downward until he crashed into the side of a billboard. Ron looked up and saw the mad man flying toward him like a guided missile. Ron just leapt from the billboard, grabbing the billboard's edge, and ripped it from the building it had been standing on. Faster than Monkey Fist could see, Ron spun and swung the billboard at Fist's Face! The impact sent the villain flying towards the street and impacted a parked tanker truck, causing it to explode as soon as Fist's unconscious form made contact!

Ron flew down and quickly used his breath to extinguish the inferno and freeze the mad man and the truck in a solid block of ice.

"Looks like he justneeded to chill out. Oh, don't tell me I just said that." Ron said as he slapped himself in the forehead.

"Oh Mr. Superman?" a high pitched voice asked behind him.

Ron turned in time to catch a spinning man hole cover in the gut that Junior had thrown. Ron crashed through the front window of a Club Banana Super Store and stopped when he impacted against the cashier's counter. Ron was hunched over as he bit through the sharp pain, and saw Junior float in front of him.

"I still can not see why Miss Possible would want to be with you instead of me. Maybe after all this is over, I can ask her out? Yes?" Junior asked Ron.

Ron was on his feet and slammed Junior across the face with the man hole cover and then slammed it down on the young man's head. While Junir tried to cradle his head, Ron grabbed him the front of his uniform, an begun to spin like a top. After making himself feel like he was going to puke, he hurled the young man out the window, and through a few parked cars until he crashed down a flight of stairs that led into the subway.

"The day he asks her out is the day I'll be buried in the cold hard ground." Ron said to himself.

That's when he heard something shatter and felt a few pieces of cold ice hit the back of his neck. He turned around to see a very angry looking Monkey Fist looking back at him.

"No more childish games, Stoppable. A fight between warriors." Monkey Fist said as he assumed an attack position.

"Bring it on, Banana Breath." Ron said and assumed a defensive stance.

* * *

Zod and Tara slammed into another building as they tried to choke each other. Zod was mad that someone this stupid would try to pick a fight with her, and Tara wanted revenge for her boyfriend.

"You know, I'm going to kick the living piss out of you." Zod growled.

"Not before I shove your face down your throat!" Tara said as she slammed Zod in the abdomen with her knee, and threw her through her through the building.

Tara floated into the hole she had made when she threw Zod. The problem was she couldn't find the pale skinned woman anywhere. She slowly looked through the office, trying to find any trace of her. That's when she saw the hole in the floor, and realized her mistake.

"Aw, crap!" Tara said as Zod tore through the wall, grabbed Tara, and used her flight ability to shove her through floor after floor until they hit the basement parking garage.

Tara kicked the woman off of her with enough strength that Zod hit the top of the parking structure and hit the ground with a hard thud.

Tara ran to throw a punch at the woman as she got to her feet. Zod saw the attack and moved out of the way. Tara's hand hit one of the supporting pillars instead, taking half of the thick concrete structure with it. Tara spun and landed her left foot into Zod's face, and received a left hook from Zod in return. Tara was consumed by rage as she kept swinging and kicking, trying to hit the woman with everything she had. Zod caught her right arm, and used it to turn Tara into a choke hold while she held the young woman's arm in a grip that threatened to break it.

"Out of curiosity, which guy did I step on to get you so pissed?" Zod asked her.

"My boyfriend, Josh Mankey!" Tara growled.

"Mankey? Oh shi,"

Tara elbowed Zod in her side and bashed her face with the back of her head. Zod was stunned for a little bit as Tara escaped her grasp. Zod knew Hell had no fury like a woman scorned. But the girlfriend of someone you beat the living piss out off, and now she had the same powers as you? The fight was on. Zod looked up in time to see Tara slam a Camero down on top of her, twice!

Zod was through the Camero like a nail through a board. Zod slipped her fingers into the hole she had made, got a good grip, and ripped the car in half. Tara was coming after her with eyes blazing red. Zod grabbed one of the parking garage pillars, broke it loose, and swung the pillar around like a bat and hit Tara with such force that it drove the teen into the thick concrete wall. Tara was just stuck in the wall, not moving or saying anything. She slowly began to lean forward, and fell to the ground unconscious.

"One down, and one to go." Zod said as she began flying towards the exit.

* * *

Fist was slammed into the ground hard enough to crack the concrete of the road. Fist groaned in pain as Ron let go of his legs and let the man wallow in pain. Ron began to walk away when something hard came crashing down on top of his shoulders, forcing him to go through the thick laid out concrete and into one of the subway tunnels. Ron landed on the tracks and shook his head to try and regain his bearings. He looked up to see a smiling Junior.

"One thing that Miss Zod has taught is that surprise is the best advantage." Junior said with a smile.

Ron just looked at the young man with a dirty look.

"Anything else?" Ron asked as he tried to stop his head from spinning.

"Yes. After we kick your butt and I return to Florida as it's king, I think I will ask my blue Fox to be my queen." Junior said in thought.

Ron's eyes snapped open and began to glow red as he balled his fists; every bone cracking as he tightened them.

"What did you say?" Ron asked slowly.

"Kim Possible. I think she will be a fitting queen for me, yes?" Junior asked, and didn't notice the growl that was coming from Ron's throat.

* * *

All of Upperton seemed to be shaking as loud screams and yells were coming from underneath the city. Along with each scream were the sounds of something being demolished. Every time they heard a loud scream, the ground shook violently. They could also hear the shouting of someone that was very pissed off. Man hole covers flew off from their places, the roads seemed to crack, and the sounds of destruction continued.

"Don't you ever,"

_WHAM!_

"Talk about,"

_BAM!_

"KP,"

_BOOM!_

"**EVER AGAIN!**"

With the sound of a thunder clap, Junior broke through the ground at the speed of the shuttle launching, and crashed through building after building at a slight incline as he let out a high pitched, ear piercing scream. Superman leaped out of the hole Junior had made from his exit and slammed onto the ground so hard that the ground actually shook!

"ANY ONE ELSEGOT SOMETHING TO SAY?" Superman shouted to no one in particular.

"Yeah! HEADS UP!" Zod shouted as she landed a strong uppercut to Superman's chin that lifted him off the ground and landed in the middle of a parked car.

Ronlooked up and saw Shego with a look on her face that could have melted the polar ice caps.

"I don't know how you did it, and I don't care. But powers or no powers, I'm gonna break my foot off in your,"

"You know, the whole being snide thing is really getting old." Superman said as he crawled out of what was left of the car.

"I suppose this is where we beat each other senseless, and you try to be the hero and save the day while I rot in prison?" Zod asked.

"Actually, I was hoping we could just stop all this and share a Naco and a few laughs." Superman said.

"Nah. I like the fighting part." Zod said as she ran at Superman with a flying kick.

Ron dodged and took his stance, letting the Mystical Monkey Power flow through him and give him the edge he needed. Both fighters launched themselves against each other, not holding back. Despite the words she had told him about how she cared for him, he knew that her pride and anger were taking over. That was also when she would be her most dangerous. She knew how to challenge her anger in a fight, and she was doing so with every single kick, chop, punch and slap she was giving him. Ron's knowledge of Monkey Kung Fu was giving him an edge and he was blocking half of her moves, but she was getting most of her attacks through his blocks.

Every time either of them blocked one of their blows, it seemed to echo across the city like a clap of thunder. Zod was putting everything she had into the fight to try and cripple the Man of Steel. Ron was having trouble trying to block the blows as she relentlessly attacked. They were both moving faster than everything else, but she had always been quicker than Ron. Ron knew he had to find an opening and use it to it's fullest extent. Ron kept observing every kick, every punch and turn. She kept moving fast, trying to keep attacking. That's when he saw it as she tried to perform a roundhouse kick.

Ron caught her leg, and laid a massive kick to her abdomen, sending her backwards. Ron took the offensive and kept hammering kick and punch at her, trying to keep her down. Using a combination of both Monkey Kung Fu and boxing, Ron landed a few jabs to her gut, a karate chop in between her shoulders, and massive right to her face. The blow sent Zod skidding about twenty feet along the ground before her head hit the side of a bus.

"Now I know why KP sleeps in so late after missions." Ron said to himself after he heard someone landed beside him.

"Sorry I'm late. What happened?" Tara asked him.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little tiff between friends." Ron said as he tried to regain his breath.

Zod looked up and let a small growl escape her throat. Zod looked up at the bus and saw all the people in it, and then looked back at Superman and Supergirl. A small grin spread to her face as an idea came into her mind. She normally wouldn't do something so drastic, but rage and her pride were blinding her conscience. Zod stood, and began to lift the bus high above her head. The screams of terror and panic caused Ron and Tara to look up as the crazed super woman held up the mammoth vehicle.

"She isn't!" Tara said to herself.

"ZOD, NO! NOT THE PEOPLE!" Ron shouted as people tried to climb out of the windows of the bus.

Monkey Fist looked up and saw what Zod was doing. Blood lust and the want to seeing Superman hurt filled his mind as he saw the sight.

"Throw it, Zod! THROW IT!" Monkey Fist shouted at the woman.

Zod saw Ron pleading her not to do it with his eyes. The projector on his belt did a good job masking his brown eyes with those fake blue ones, but the emotion was still there. But rage was still controlling her brain. With a deep breath, she hurled the bus at the duo with everyone screaming in terror.

The bus flipped in mid air as it hit the ground and the two young heroes. Both of them were flexing their muscles, trying to use their feet to stop the bus' momentum. Tara glanced at ron with fear in her eyes as the vehicle kept moving. Ron glanced behind them to see a large wall getting closer by the second.

"Son of a," Ron muttered right when the bus collided with the wall, causing it to crack from the impact.

Everyone was silent as they looked at the bus. Windows were being broken as people crawled out from it and helping other passengers out. People were gathering around the bus and kept looking at the wall. There was n movement, no sounds. Nothing was coming from where the bus and the wall met.

"T-their dead!" someone shouted.

"They killed Superman!" They killed Superman and Supergirl!" another person shouted.

Kim ran out onto to the street right when the man shouted that. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she looked at the crashed bus. She started to slowly shake her head back and forth. Not again. She didn't want this hellish nightmare again.

"No. Please, no. Ron, please do something. Don't leave me again." Kim whispered as tears were forming in her eyes.

"Oh, is widdle Kimmie's heart broken?" Zod asked behind her.

The tears were still there, but the eyes that were filled with pain were now filled with pure rage and hatred.

"You're nothing but a worthless whore. He just wanted to be your friend and you humiliate him and then murder him? You aren't worth the effort God used to create the common cold you sick twisted bitch!" Kim said with every single amount of venom she could throw at the woman.

Zod/Shego had been through a lot of grief in her life since that comet crashed on her brothers and her. Even after she was a hero, she suffered many hurtful names from people she didn't even know. But what Kim just told her felt like someone had actually cut her all the way to her bones. She did felt hurt because of the truth in Kim's words. Ron just wanted to be her friend and it looked like she just killed him. But she was now incredibly pissed off. In all the years she had super powers, no one ever had the balls to say anything remotely close to what Kim had just told her.

"Princess, you're going to wish I killed you right off the bat. But instead, I going to make you suffer nice and slowly." Zod said through gritted teeth as Junior and Monkey Fist joined her at her side.

Zod back handed her and sent her sailing through the air. Kim landed onto the paved ground hard and tumbled a little before stopping next to the unconscious form of a police officer. Kim looked up and saw Zod and the others walking toward her. Kim looked at the guard, grabbed his gun, and aimed it at Zod's head as she rose to her feet.

"Oh please, Kim! You wouldn't shoot a rabid animal if your life didn't depend on it." Zod said.

"I wouldn't. But that was before you took away the one man I loved more than life itself. I might not kill you, but I'll try my best before I die." Kim said and cocked the hammer back.

"She's really going to try and kill us." Monkey Fist said surprised.

"KIM, NO!"

Everyone looked to see where the voice came from. Everyone was shocked to see the bus being pushed away from the wall, and two forms slowly climb to the top of the wrecked bus. Superman looked at the Kim with pleading eyes.

"Don't do it. Invincible or not, don't sink to her level." Superman pleaded with her.

Kim was so distracted by the fact that Ron was alive and well that she didn't see Fist grab her right arm and Junior grabbing her left.

"I have to admit, you're tougher to kill than a cockroach during a nuclear holocaust. You both know we're equally matched in strength. So you two either get out of Dodge or my two friends here will rip her in two." Zod said.

Ron knew Junior wouldn't hurt Kim, he had too big of a crush on her. Fist however wouldn't hesitate killing her on the spot. And Ron didn't even know what Zod was thinking anymore.

"You win, Zod. Just please don't hurt her." Ron said.

"What are you doing?" Tara whispered to him.

"Follow my lead." Ron said as he took to the air, soon followed by Tara.

The crowd that had gathered were begging them not to leave, to stay and fight against Zod. A few were even asking what was so special about Kim Possible. Zod just turned to Kim with a smirk on her face.

"Just like the Superman in the comics. A stupid, over grown boy scout." Zod said to her.

"At least he isn't psychotic." Kim told him.

"You know, I'm sick of hearing you talking. You two can do whatever you want." Zod aid and turned her back to them.

Before the trio could do anything to Kim, something impacted all three of them in the back hard enough to lift them off the ground and leaving Kim in a daze as she watched.

"You better rethink that, Zod!" Superman shouted as he lifted Shego into the air while Supergirl lifted Junior and Fist into the air with her fists in the middle of their backs.

As Superman let Zod go, he hammered a massive punch to her face that sent her barreling toward the pavement. Supergirl retracted her fists and slammed each fist on the top of both Junior's and Monkey Fist's head, sending them into the ground like a nail from a nail gun. Both Supergirl and Superman landed in front of Zod as she sat in what was left of the demolished street. Zod was still shaking the gravel loose from her hair as she looked up. That's when her ears also picked up something from Ron's buckle on a frequency only dogs could hear.

"_Ron, the weapon's ready. Find some way to get them here."_

"You're under arrest, Zod." Superman said as they began to advance on her.

"Not so fast you two." Zod said as her eyes began to glow red.

"You see that little pipe I demolished?" Zod asked as she pointed to a pipe under the street that had been ripped in half. "That's a main gas line. If you two try anything, I blow up half of the city." Zod told them, making them freeze in their tracks.

"Now, I want two things. First, I want you to be nice and listen. Second, I want you to take me to this so called weapon of yours." Zod told them.

"And if we tell you to go dunk your head in a toilet?" Superman asked her.

"Then I destroy _all_ of Upperton, Middleton, and I make you watch as I burn your girlfriend alive. Than I'll make Supergirl here watch as I deep fry her little boy toy." Zod said with sadistic glee, enjoying the looks on their faces and meaning every word of it.

Ron and Tara looked at each other, not knowing what to do. She nodded slightly, letting Ron understand what they both had to do.

"All right Zod. I'll take you to it." Superman said, really feeling defeated.

"Good boy. Junior! Get your butt out of the ground. I want to make sure these two aren't planning anything, sobring Kimmie with us."

**_TO BE CONTINUED > > > > _**

* * *

Author's Note(s): I'm trying to write the last chapter now. So I'll try to post it as fast as I can. Until next time. By the way, check out the story "Trouble at Nakasumi Tower." Very interesting story so far. So good night and good luck. 


	14. Lab Accident

Okay, so maybe I have one or two more chapters left in me. I just saw Superman Returns the other night and let's just say THE MAN OF STEEL IS BACK! Anyway, momike mentioned something about how one of the chapters was patriotic? Listen, I was just trying to think of a situation where Shego could conquer the world and not totaly rip off Superman II. That chapter wasn't expressing any of my political views. I made up a lot of these chapters while eating, working, or watching a movie. But I'll shut up now and let you read the latest chapter in SI2.

* * *

The flight was nothing but silence. Ron and Tara stayed in front while Junior held onto to Kim. Ron couldn't help but keep thinking over and over again about how he would make Junior a woman if he did anything to her. Zod never kept her eyes off of Ron the entire time. After years of fighting him and Possible, she knew they would try something. But with Kim as insurance, Ron wouldn't try anything stupid. And with the threat of killing Mankey she would keep his blonde bimbo friend in check as well.

As the scenery below them changed, Zod began to recognize the different marks and mountains. Zod looked into the distance and focused her eyes. She began to see past the snow covered mountains and the thick snow storms and mists until she saw it. It was the tall mountain of what was once Global Justice HQ; The Fortress. Somehow she knew they would be returning here.

The trio soon found themselves flying close to the mountain and all it so called glory. AS they flew closer to it, Ron and Tara suddenly dipped and flew downward toward the base of the mountain.

"I knew it! It's a trick!" Monkey Fist said.

"Shut up, Fisk! The buffoon wouldn't do anything to hurt his girlfriend here. We follow them." Zod said as they followed the duo downward toward the base of the mountain.

Zod started to second guess her words to Monkey Fist as they began to increase their speed toward the fast approaching formation of rock in front of them. Zod was fixing to pull up when they seemed to fly through part of the mountain itself!

As Zod saw themselves flying through a well lit passageway, she realized they had passed through some sort of hologram. She started to mentally kick herself for believing the two people in front of her would deliberately try something while they held a hostage. Soon, they exited the passage way and found themselves floating downwards into a large elaborate laboratory. The lab was unbelievable. It seemed to have every gadget known to science, and a few that wasn't known. It also had the laser that gave them all their powers, fully repaired. Kim herself had to admit that she was impressed at the massive structure. The pace looked like something out of Star Trek or Buzz Lightyear.

With the grace of a falling feather, they landed gently on the floor. Junior set Kim on her feet, but held her within his arms to make sure she didn't escape.

"After being with Dr. D all those years, I can safely say something about this place. I've seen better." Zod said.

"HEY! I resent that remark!" an all too familiar voice shouted from behind a giant computer bank.

The owner of the voice soon stepped out, wearing a white lab coat while leaning on a cane.

"This lair is nothing like my previous – KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken shouted in surprise as his wig slid off and revealed his bald head, courtesy of Ron.

"Why does he always act so surprised when he sees me?" Kim asked herself.

"Princess, not even I know. And I thought you would still be in a fetal position and sucking on your thumb!" Zod shouted to the blue skinned scientist.

"Well, let's see what you think of this!" Drakken said as he pulled out a strange looking pistol and fired it at Zod.

The round from the weapon went past Zod's face and hit the floor, exploding on impact! The blast sent Zod, Tara, and Fist flying in different directions. Tara landed on her back while Zod hit his head against a terminal, and Zod gained control of her fall and landed in a crouch.

In the confusion, Kim was able to get away and quickly ran to Ron who held her in a loving embrace and hid her behind one of the machines.

"See if you can help Tara back up. I'll see about getting that weapon away from Drakken." Ron told her with confidence.

Kim didn't even bother asking any questions. Ron had helped plenty of times through the years, so now it was time to help him. Kim made a mad dash across the chaos as Drakken kept firing round after round until she finally reached Tara, who was sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Can you get up?" Kim asked her.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy from whatever that was." Tara said.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Kim asked her.

Tara listened and realized what she heard wasn't good.

"I don't hear anything." Tara said.

That's when Kim and Tara's arms were grabbed and held tightly behind their backs and were being pulled to the center of the lab. Ron stood hugging his abdomen and with a bleeding nose while Zod held Drakken by his throat.

"You twisted little blue skinned freak! I should pop you like a tick." Zod said as she applied pressure to the mad doctor's throat.

"P-Please! I'll sho-show you what the weapon is!" Drakken gasped.

"Drakken, you're nothing but a poisonous snake in the grass!" Tara shouted as she struggled against Junior's tight grip.

"Tell me something I don't know, dip stick!" Zod shouted.

"Please, Shego! J-just let me go." Drakken pleaded.

"Ugh! I hate to see a grown man blubber." Zod said and threw Drakken into Ron, causing them to impact against a wall.

"Drakken, you better your mouth shot." Ron said as they stood back up.

"Don't worry, buffoon. I know how to keep a secret." Drakken said.

* * *

They made their way back to the gathered individuals when both Drakken and Ron noticed that Zod was missing. Ron looked over his shoulder and noticed that she was heading to a large tube that was connected to a series of intricate machines.

"So what's this thing?" Zod asked them.

"Actually that's Project Rebirth. All it does is,"

"DON'T DO IT, SHEGO! IT'S A TRAP!" Drakken shouted.

"You are a snake, you know that?" Ron asked as his eyes began to faintly glow red.

"Well maybe I want to keep my last do-dad." Drakken said to the young man.

"Please don't tell me he was referring to?" Kim asked Tara.

"Unfortunately, he was." Tara said with a look of total embarrassment.

Zod flew to Drakken and Ron and hovered in front of them while keeping her glare.

"Drakken, spill it NOW!" Zod growled.

"Drakken, I don't have any hang ups on my sexuality. So I mean it when I say that if you talk that I'll personally crush your remaining do-dad im my hand!" Ron growled with an equal amount of venom.

Drakken just whimpered while he shook, and then passed out. Everyone there just rolled there eyes while Zod just growled in frustration. A she landed, she popped her knuckles one at a time.

"Okay, I'm getting sick of this kid stuff that belongs on a pre-school playground. Either one of you tell me what that Rebirth thing is, or I will personally and slowly torture someone you love and make sure they die painfully." Zod said to them.

Ron looked at Kim and could see fear in her eyes. He could swear it was almost the same amount a fear he had raging through his body like a white water rapid. What was he going to do? He knew what he was going to do. No weapon to stop Zod was worth Kim's life.

"It's the anti-dote." Tara said, making Ron do a double take.

"It's what?" Zod asked as he walked in front of the young blond.

"It's the antidote laser. The plan was to get the three of you in there, and then it would take your powers away." Tara said as she looked down in shame.

"Really? Trying to pull a fast one? Ron, you're cute and sweet; but, don't try to pull the sneaky stuff on bad guys." Zod said to Ron.

"So what do you think we should do with these two heroes?" Zod asked Junior and Fist.

"I would like to have a nice romantic date with Miss Supergirl." Junior said as he flashed Tara a smile.

"I'm taken." Tara said.

"Maybe I could change that?" Junior asked with his voice full of hope.

Tara broke free from Junior's grasp and slapped him hard across the face, making the boy spin and slam into a large computer.

"BEAT IT, DUFUS!" Tara shouted as she kicked junior in the butt and sent him crashing through the computer. Zod quickly took a firm grasp on Kim as Fist moved to keep Tara restrained.

"I have one suggestion, Zod." Fist said with a grin.

"I'm listening." Zod said.

"We don't need two Super people around. I suggest you use the young woman here as your personal soldier. And _I_ take Ron Stoppable as my slave, forever." Fist said while Ron's face was filled with confusion.

Shego didn't like the sound of that. She rather liked the idea of having Ron as her slave and fulfilling certain needs while she made Kimmie watch. She knew she would be able to arrange something later, but she wanted to hear how he would keep the young man of steel under control. She needed a good laugh.

"How do you propose that, Fist?" Zod asked him.

"Take away hi powers again. Let him suffer the fate we would have suffered." Fist told them.

"One problem. Drakken's out like a light, and I doubt that the other brain's here know how to operate it." Zod told her.

"I know how to use it. The process is simple." Tara told them.

"Tara!" Kim said in shock; surprised at her friends actions and willingness to help them.

"You're not pulling my leg, are you? You know how to make that work?" Zod asked her.

"I know what to do. Wade and Dr. Drakken showed us all how." Tara told Zod.

"And why should I believe someone like you?" Zod asked her.

"I-I just want to keep Josh safe." Tara told her as tears began to form in her eyes.

Zod thought about this for a few moments, and took careful looks at Ron and Kim's faces. They were as surprised as she was and couldn't see any signs of deception.

"Okay Supergirl. You take Ronnie's powers away, and I let Monkey Boy live. Get to it!" Zod said and shoved Tara toward the machine, and then Ron. Junior stood on top of a machine to get a better view of the sight happening in front of them.

Ron looked at Tara as he walked to the machine. He didn't say anything until he was right next to her. He looked into her eyes and only showed concern and compassion for her.

"Tara, are you really sure about this? You can still turn back from this." Ron told her. Tara just reached and held Ron's hands for a few minutes as he looked into his eyes.

"Ron, I love Josh. I just did this to make sure he would be safe. I'm sorry." Tara said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Ron just gave her his goofy smile and embraced her in a gentle hug that she returned.

"You're a good friend, Tara. Don't you ever forget that." Ron whispered to her.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Zod shouted, causing the two friends to flinch.

Ron backed away and brushed a few tears away with his hand. He then turned to the large ominous glass tube and stepped inside of it. The door sealed closed and began venting oxygen into it so Ron could breathe during the procedure. Tara took the controls, and looked up at her friend one last time. She activated the power, and the tube lit with a bright light. She then typed in the command codes and prepped the machine. The computers and machinery began to hum and shake a little as they powered up. Tara looked down at the screen and at the prompt it gave her.

_PASSWORD:_

Tara took a deep breath and slowly typed in the command code word.

_PASSWORD: kryptonite_

_Password Accepted._

* * *

The machines began to hum louder as the bright white light in the tube began to change to red, making the glass shimmer with a bright crimson light. Soon the machines were emitting the crimson light as well. Ron seemed to be grimacing while he stood, and braced his hands against it. The whole room's light's then went out from the power drainage. The emergency lights kicked in and cast the room in a faint red, but not as bright as the tube. Ron soon fell to his knees and began to breathe heavily. In a matter of moments, the red light switched back to the normal white light. The lights in the lab went out again, and the normal ones returned. Monkey Fist smiled as he saw a weak Ron step out of the tube and almost stumbled. There was something satisfying about him almost falling in his Superman uniform.

Fist handed Kim to Zod and calmly walked a few steps to Ron. Ron looked up and glared at the Monkey man and his evil smile, showing his yellow teeth.

"Finally. Now Stoppable, come and kneel before me." Fist said to him.

Ron slowly made his way to the Monkey Master. He fought hard to resist the urge to hit the man, but he soon set himself on one knee in front of the man. Kim closed her eyes and turned away as a tear began to roll down her check. She knew Ron wouldn't want her to see him in this humiliating act. Zod made Kim look anyway, not wanting her to miss a moment of it.

"Take my hand Ronald, and swear total allegiance to the true master of Ti Ching Pek Wa." Fist said with triumph in his voice as he held out his right hand to Ron.

Ron looked down in shame and disgrace, not meeting the man's eyes. He then raised his arm and firmly grasped Fist's hand. The smile soon faded from Fist's face as Ron tightened his grip and the sounds of bones breaking in half echoed across the room. The Monkey Man let out a slow moan to a loud scream as the bones in his hands were slowly crushed almost into powder.

Ron looked up at the man with his trademark grin and threw Fists' hand away from him. Ron then reached up and took hold of Fist's shirt, along with most of the man's chest hair, and raised him high above his head as Ron stood to his feet.

"F. O." Ron said and threw the man across the room.

Monkey Fist hit a wall and landed on his butt, with a computer monitor falling and shattering the screen on top of his head and rendering the master of martial arts unconscious.

"Don't worry Fist, I shall help yooooUUUAAAGGGHH!" Junior screamed as he leapt of the machine he was perched on and fell to the ground face first with a loud thud. Junior looked up briefly, turned his head to the left, then quickly turned his head to the right as he popped his neck back into place. Junior let out a brief sigh of relief before he was unconscious as well.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Zod screamed as she saw what happened before her, loosing her grip on Kim.

"Like it Shego? A little trick of my own design. All you saw in the tube was a light show. The emergency lights emitted a stronger beam of the anti-dote. So while the lights were on out here," Drakken said as he stood up.

"He was safe in there." Zod finished for him as everything came together in her mind.

"Oh Shego?" a very familiar voice asked sweetly behind her. Zod turned to see a very angry looking Kim behind her. "You know, I always thought you were the biggest pain in the neck imaginable." Kim said spun kicked her right foot across Zod's face.

Zod turned and glared straight at Kim in the eyes. "Bitch." Zod said before collapsing to the floor.

"I should slap you silly for pulling that stunt!" Kim said as she walked up to Ron and embraced him in a passionate kiss.

"I'm so sorry KP, but we couldn't risk anything." Ron told her.

"Nice trick. Stole it from Superman II? Wait a minute. Tara, does this mean?" Kim asked her.

"Yeah. I'm normal me again. I just wanted these powers long enough to teach her a lesson." Tara said with a smile.

"You two should have gone for the drama club." Kim told them as she hugged Ron again.

Zod opened he eyes and saw that all of them were distracted as Drakken came down to join them. Zod looked over her shoulder, and slowly made her way back to the laser that gave her those powers in the first place.

"Now, Buffoon. You do remember the deal we made? I help you build that thing?" Drakken asked Ron.

"I know, Drakken. You get a full pardon in return." Ron told him.

"HE GETS WHAT?" Kim asked her fiancé.

"It was the only way to get the chamber and everything built. Sometimes you've got to loose to win, KP." Ron told her.

"That won't matter in a few minutes." Zod said, causing everyone to look at her.

A bolt of plasma hit Drakken and Ron at the same time, knocking them backwards and stunned. Kim glared at the pale skin woman who stood in front of the laser as it began to charge.

"You rotten low life scum!" Kim shouted at Zod.

"Say all you want, Princess! In a few minutes, I'll bring this whole place on top of you!" Zod said and stood in front of the laser.

Kim ran full throttle and jumped onto Zod's back and locking her arms around her neck. Kim was trying to jerk Zod away from the blast, but Zod was putting up a massive struggle. Kim was pushing her legs with all her strength to move Zod, but she wasn't having any luck.

"You're not going to do anything like this ever again!" Kim shouted.

"You wanna bet cheer brat?" Zod demanded.

Ron finally shook off the blast and looked up to see Zod and Kim struggling as they kept turning in a circle. Ron also noticed that the laser was charged and ready to fire! Everything to slow to a crawl as Ron began flying like a straight arrow towards the two women. But it seemed as if the laser blast was faster than Ron as he saw it slowly discharge from the machine and head for the two struggling women. Ron's heart was pounding and he started hyperventilating as he saw the blast shooting towards them. Ron squinted against the brightness of the energy as he got closer. HE was so close that he could feel his fingertips against their clothes. That's when the blast erupted and blinded all of them. Ron felt their bodies press into them as he snagged them.

As fast as he could, he wrapped his arms around them, turned, and used himself as a shield as his back blindly struck and went through the wall of the lab. Ron landed on his back and began to try and return his breathing to normal. He opened his eyes and saw he still couldn't see clearly. He continued to breath normally until his eyes returned to normal. He could feel the weight of both women on top of them and slowly laid both of them on the ground, but he also noticed both were unconscious. That meant they were out cold when he saved them, or one of them, maybe even bith, got hit by the laser.

"Kim? Shego? Come one, one of you wake up!"


	15. Aftermath

Here's another chapter for you. The next chapter is going to be the last one, so enjoy this one while you till can. My apologies for the weirdness of this one. I just felt like writting something different for once.

* * *

"Is she going to be all right?" Ron asked as he looked at Shego as she lay curled into a somewhat fetal position on her cot.

"It will take a while, but she'll be back to normal in a few weeks. Maybe even in a few months." Dr. Director said as she put all of her weight on her cane.

Ron turned to the spy and was a little taken back by what she was wearing on her head. It almost seemed like a mask that wrapped around her head, with blue glass eye pieces over both of her eyes. Part of the mask seemed to have wires and a few other pieces that hooked into what looked like ear phones that wrapped into her ears.

"Dr. Director, what is that thing?" Ron asked her.

"Your friend Wade invented it for me. I'm on the list for an eye transplant, but Wade got the idea for this when he watched the movie Daredevil. It uses sonar and broadcasts it to my brain. I can somewhat see again." She told the young man.

"Oh." Ron said and looked back to Shego. He should hate her right now. He should hate her for the way she acted, the way she hurt people and the way she threatened Kim, Tara, and himself. But he couldn't. "So she doesn't have powers again?" Ron asked Dr. Director.

"No, the blast didn't hit her. It looks like you got her out of the way in time. It's a good thing as well. The laser system Drakken set up has burned out. It would have been months before we could set up another one." Dr. Director said.

"Why isn't she calling herself Zod anymore?" Ron asked.

"That's the interesting part. It turns out that the laser was designed for humans. The man who created it didn't think of people whose genetic code had been changed by a meteor from outer space. The best way I can describe is that the laser enhanced other parts of her brain as well. Her love of fighting, her sarcasm, and the part of her that liked having power had her addicted to them like a drug addict." Dr. Director said.

"So she's going through withdrawal?" Ron asked the woman.

"Yes she is. We've given her medication so she might not be herself for a while." Dr. Director said.

Ron looked at her and he felt his heart actually go out for her. That explained a lot. He knew Kim would have a fit, but he had to do this. He couldn't stand to see anyone suffer.

"I want to talk to her." Ron said.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Director asked.

"Yeah, I am." Ron said.

The observation glass slipped away and Ron stepped inside. As soon as he was in, the glass slipped back into place. Ron sat on the edge of the cot and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey, you. They feeding you well?" he asked her.

"You have to hate me right now." Shego barley whispered.

"No, I don't hate you." He told her.

"You should. I did so many horrible things to you. I love you and I hurt you so badly." Shego said and tried her best to not break down.

Ron picked her up and held her in a hug as she felt her starting a sob a little. He just held her close to let her know he didn't hate her.

"I don't hate you. Shego, you kept Monkey Fist and Junior from killing me. And you didn't kill anyone when you had super powers. Shego, that shows you have a heart." He told her.

"But I humiliated you, and I threatened Kimmie. And I knew I meant it." Shego said as she leaned into the crook of his neck.

"Shego, remember when Mankey went nuts?" Ron asked her. Shego just shook her head. "Well, that's what happened to you. Your plasma thing kind of threw the laser off. But you're normal again." Ron told her.

"I'm probably never going to get out of here. I'm here for everyone to gawk at." Shego said to Ron.

"I'll try to put in a good word. But I will always be your friend, and I promise you I'll come and visit as often as I can." Ron told her as he held her tighter.

"You mean it?" she asked him.

"You bet I do. The Ron Man always keeps his promises. Even if I have to spin the world backwards in time, I'll come see you." Ron said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Ron." Shego said before drifting off to sleep.

Ron set her back onto the cot and quietly exited the room. Dr. Director walked with him down the hall as they headed to the control room. Ron could see different parts of the Fortress being rebuilt in different parts of the base. When they entered the control room, you couldn't tell this had once been a command center that put mission control in Houston to shame.

"How long will it be until you're back up and running?" Ron asked the woman.

"A few more months. I need to ask you something Mr. Stoppable. Are you planning on continuing your escapades as Superman?" Dr. Director asked him.

"I have to. I know you and the police are against vigilantes. I know the world doesn't need a savior, and I'm not trying to be a savior. It's just that I hear the world crying for help and no one answers. I can do something to help, and I can't ignore that." He told her.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear." Dr. Director said as the repaired screen came to life and showed Ron's picture when he was in his Superman uniform. "From this moment onward, Superman is officially a free lance Global Justice field agent. If you ever need back up, we will be standing by." Dr. Director told him.

"T-thanks." Ron said in awe as he saw his file updated. "Oh, what's going on with Drakken?" Ron asked.

"He kept his end of the bargain, so now we have to keep up ours. As we speak, he's heading toward a transport to Upperton. He's a free man with a clean slate. Let's just hope he doesn't go back to taking over the world." Dr. Director said.

"Don't worry. I think a certain fly boy will keep him in line." Ron said with his trademark goofy grin.

"Now Mr. Stoppable, don't you think the world needs it's hero to help clean up the mess Zod made?" Dr. Director asked him.

"Good point. KP's also getting out of the hospital today and I don't want to keep her waiting." Ron said.

Ron just smiled at her as he tapped his hidden buckle, causing his blond hair to become black, his freckles to disappear, and his brown eyes turn into deep blue ones.

"It looks like a job for Superman." Ron said as he flew through the opening in the roof, and exited in his full Superman uniform.

Ron enjoyed the feel of wind on his face as he flew through the air again. He would spend all day just enjoying the sensation if he could, but he had a date he needed to keep.

* * *

Below him, Drakken just smiled as he sat in the transport ship that was flying him away from his artic prison. He was wearing a crisp clean suit, and slid his wig off of his bald head. He sat back and took a deep breath. Freedom was his. A new slate, and a bright future ahead of him. That reminded Drakken of something he needed to take care of. HE pulled out the brand new cell phone GJ provided him and dialed a number he only knew.

"Jack? It's Drakken. I was wondering how my stocks are doing." Drakken said into the phone.

"Well, it wasn't easy Mr. Drakken. But after a few loopholes and dodges, we were able to get a decent amount of money together." The man on the other end said.

"How decent?" Drakken asked the man.

"You're now the second richest man on the planet Earth." The man said.

Drakken dropped the phone and began sputtering like a motor boat. He soon shook himself back to his senses as he picked the phone back up.

"Did you say the second richest man on Earth?" Drakken asked the man.

"Yes, sir." The man said.

"Do me a favor. Find out who owns the tallest building in Upperton and buy it from them. It's time for Drakk Co. to get off the ground." Drakken said with a large grin on his face.

* * *

Josh was stretching as he let his shirt fall onto his frame. He was still soar, but he was given a clean bill of health to leave. He still smiled as he saw Tara help him dress and captured her lips in a brief but passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Tara asked him.

"For being the best girlfriend imaginable." Josh told her.

"Keep up that sweet talk and we might put that clean bill of health to the test." Tara said with a seductive smirk as she kissed Josh on the lips.

"So how was being Supergirl? You looked pretty hot in that costume." Josh told her as he started looking for his shoes.

Tara blushed madly at the comment her boyfriend told her about her and the suit. "It wasn't that bad. I have to admit, I loved being able to fly and kicking Shego's butt. But it just wasn't for me." Tara said.

"Maybe you can out on the suit later and save me." Josh said with a smirk.

"Behave! Where did you put your shoes?" Tara asked him.

"That's the thing, I can't find them." Josh said as he looked under the bed.

That's when the image of Wade came on the TV, waving at both of the young people.

"Nice to see you're up and about." Wade said to Josh.

"Hey Wade. What are you doing on there?" Tara asked him.

"Well, I came to tell Josh that I got him a going away gift." Wade told them.

"Really? Wade, you shouldn't have." Josh said to the boy genius.

"It was nothing. Just look under your bed." Wade said.

Josh looked under the bed and found a red box with a yellow ribbon around it. He took the box and placed it on his bed. He opened it and found a pair of yellow boots that seemed to be decorated with a weird design.

"Wade, thanks. But I don't think yellow is my color." Josh said as he looked at them.

"Not too long ago, Kim had to use some prototype shoes that accelerated her beyond normal speed. She won, but she had to keep the shoes on until they wore out." Wade told them.

"Why was that?" Tara asked him.

"We couldn't figure out how to slow her down. Ever since then though, we were able to perfect them into what you're holding." Wade said.

"Why give them to me?" Josh asked Wade.

"I overheard you saying how you wished you could make up for what you did when you were under Drakken's control. Josh, have you ever heard of The Flash?" Wade asked him.

* * *

It was a nice bright day with a cool breeze blowing through the air. Not one dark cloud lined the sky above them as they lie on the cool green grass. Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, wanted nothing more than to enjoy this moment with her boyfriend Ron Stoppable. She looked at him, asleep with a smile on his face. The bruises from their last fight were almost gone, and he almost looked normal again. Of course, lately, Ron wasn't exactly as normal as he used to be. Recent events had totally changed their lives forever, and made her realize how special he was to her. And she realized he would do anything for her, even risk his life to save her. They had loved each other before then, but it was thanks to recent events that made her know that he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. In a weird sort of way, she had Drakken to thank for it.

"Weird." Kim said to herself.

"What's that KP?" Ron asked her.

"I thought you were asleep." Kim said with a small smirk on her face.

"You can't turn off super hearing, KP. What's weird?" Ron asked her.

"Everything. I mean, look at us. Two years ago, we were normal Team Possible. Now, thanks to a bald blue mad doctor, you're Superman. You also fought a super powered Shego who called herself Zod, and not to mention that Tara was Supergirl. It's like a weird dream." Kim told her fiancé.

"I know. It seems like it more like a fantasy story." Ron told her.

"_You don't know how close you are to being right, kid!"_ a voice shouted out of nowhere.

"Kim, did you here that? KP?" Ron asked as he looked at her and saw she was frozen in place. "What's going on here?" Ron asked himself.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." The voice said above Ron.

Ron looked up to see a purple acorn fall from the tree, and bury itself in the ground. That's when a daisy pooped up from the ground, wearing a purple bowler and with the face of the so called M that had been harassing him.

"You? Wait, how in the?" Ron asked confused as the man turned into his normal short form.

"You still haven't asked your computer geek friend about me, have ya? Then allow me to introduce myself. The name is Mxyzptlk." The small man said and took a bow.

"Huh?" Ron asked confused as he stood up.

"It's Mix – Yezz – SPIT" That's when Ron got a loggie in the eye. "Lick!" the man said to him.

"Well _what_ are you?" Ron asked as he wiped the spit from his face.

"I'm well known in the adventures of the overgrown boy scout, Superman. I am a fifth dimensional being with god-like abilities. I'm able to travel to other dimensions and take many forms. You know all those good old stories of genies and leprechauns?" Mxy asked.

"Those were all you?" Ron asked surprised.

"Only half of them. The rest is when a bunch of morons got drunk and played ping pong." Mxy said as he floated on his back as if he were in a swimming pool.

"Okay. Why have you been giving me such a hard time lately?" Ron asked the small man.

"Kid, haven't you done any homework on the guy you ripped off your wardrobe from? I'm able to look into other dimensions like you flip through channels on a TV. I've seen world's you're Neo, savior of humanity from the Matrix!" Mxy said as Ron became decked out in a black coat, a red shirt, and reflective sunglasses. "I've been to world's where you're little girlfriend and yourself are vampires." Myx snapped his fingers and had Kim at Ron's side, decked out in skin tight black and red leather that looked like it was painted on with both of them wearing fangs. "I've even been to a wrodl where you my dear boy are the Dark Knight himself. And I'll tell you one thing, you could give old Bruce a few pointers. I've never been so scared in my life!" Myx said as Ron found himself in a Batman costume while Kim, still froze, appeared in an elaborate blue spandex costume with red highlights, and a Superman shield on her chest.

"What the?" Ron asked as he took off the cape and cowl and saw his girlfriend in the costume.

"Oops. Sorry about that. She's superwoman in another dimension, and she's kind of teamed up with your bat self in another alternate dimension. That reminds me, I better see if he's updated it yet." Mxy said as a laptop appeared in front of him.

That's when he felt a hand close around his windpipe, and the face of an agitated Ron in his Superman costume.

"That was quick! Kudos on that." Mxy said.

"I'll ask again. Why are you being such a pain in my,"

"Okay, okay! Lighten up! Sheesh! Like I was saying, I can look and go into alternate dimensions. Well, on your calendar, I found someone that caught my interest in 1938. He was the only survivor of a doomed planet that decided to use his powers to help others." Mxy told Ron.

"You mean Superman?" Ron asked.

"Give the kid his diploma, he can be taught! I don't know why, but I just got a kick out of him. After watching him for a while, I decided to have fun with the guy. You talk about a spoil sport! He always got mad at me for me just having a little fun. But the guy was nice when I didn't get on his nerves. I liked him. So every so often, when he appeared in another dimension, I would see how much fun I could have with the guy until I got bored to tears with him." Mxy said as hundreds of Superman comics through the years appeared in front of Ron, all with stories that dealt with the man in front of him.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Ron told him.

"Oh yeah. Well, every Superman I've encountered is almost the same guy. But then there was something that surprised me. Out of nowhere, you got Superman's powers and weren't even born on Krypton! Kid, you I really like! Your goofy, a klutz, and the best chef this side on Alpha Centaury. You are the last person in the world anyone would have suspected to put on the cape and tights." Mxy told him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Ron told him.

"Don't take it to hard. The more I read about your adventures, the more I became amazed. You really stepped up to the plate and proved you deserve to wear that suit." Mxy told him.

"Read? What do you mean read?" Ron asked him.

"Come one kid, I don't watch all dimensions like they were TV. It hurts my eyes if I look at the screen for too long. So every now and then, I browse the web of other dimensions and I found your adventures being written by some guy on the net." Mxy said.

"Written? You mean someone's writing all this down?" Ron asked confused.

"It's hard to explain. Let's just say some people can see into world's and think it's their imagination. Then they write or draw they see. How do you think all those DC and Marvel comics do so well?" Mxy asked him.

"Brain – hurts." Ron said as he tried to comprehend what Mxy said.

"Oy! Okay, here's something simpler." Mxy said and snapped his fingers.

In a bright flash of – what? What the hell's wrong with my laptop? Hold on, where am I?

"The dork in the glasses here has been writing down everything you've done and posting it on a Fan Fiction site."

Something tells me I should be panicked, yet I'm not.

"Who are you?" Ron asked the new stranger.

Just call me FAH3. Wait a minute, what's going on with my laptop?

"I rigged it kid. It's recording everything that's going on like you're writing it." Mxy said.

Why you little, bald headed-

"Hey, kid's under thirteen might be reading this. You want to teach them how to swear?" Mxy asked the author.

"Okay, I am so majorly confused right now." Ron said as he saw the two argue.

Can I talk to him for one quick second?

"Be my guest, kid." Mxy replied.

The young man took Ron aside and began whispering to the young hero.

Okay, if he reads that screen, we're screwed.

The young man bent down and closed the laptop and carried it with him as he began to talk to Ron.

I take it you know who he is?

"Yeah, sort of." Ron said.

Okay, in order for everything to go back to normal, we've got to get him to go home.

"How do we do that?" Ron asked.

Just follow my lead. Hey Mxyz! How does Ron make you leave?

"Oh come on! You're a Superman fan, you should know!" Mxy said to the older young man.

Well, it's been a while. I can't really remember.

"And I thought blondie here was slow. To make me leave, you got to make me say my name backwards." The little 5th dimensional being said.

"How can I say it backwards when I can't say it forwards?" Ron asked the small being.

"Not you it! You've got to get me to say it!" the man said as his face became flustered.

Say what?

"**KLTPZYXM! MAN, YOU TWO ARE THICK!** Wait a minute. AW, NUTS! You, YOU! You two are good! See you in three Ronnie boy!" Mxy said as he disappeared in a bright flash of light!

FAH3 opened his laptop and looked at what was written so far and started to type on the keys.

Great! It won't delete! That little, anyway. Nice to meet you Ron.

"Nice to meet you, whoever you are. Thanks." Ron said, still looking confused.

If Kim asks, just say it's a bad dream. I hope that's what this is.

* * *

In a bright flash of light, Ron found himself laying beside Kim with the wind blowing and no sign of the small man or the young man that was there earlier.

"Ron, did something just happen?" Kim asked him.

"KP, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ron said as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Ron, there's something I need to tell you." Kim said as she looked at him.

"What is it, KP?" Ron asked her.

"Well, not here. How about somewhere more private?" Kim asked as she looked up into the sky.

Ron just smiled as he stood up, and helped her up as well. One of the things Kim loved was when Ron and she held each other while up in the sky. Ever since the day he revealed his powers to her, she loved being that close to them. It was like their own hiding place from the world where no one could hurt or find them. Kim just smile as they floated up in the sky. Kim could almost see everything from there distance. There were high enough where there was still air, but she could almost see space above them.

"What do you need to tell me KP?" Ron asked her.

"That I love you, and I'm glad you put on the cape. I was jealous at first, but I see how people look up to you. I guess I was just greedy for the spotlight." Kim said to him.

"We both knew it wasn't about the limelight. Of course I got a little obsessed with it. Then the whole stuff with being depressed,"

"Ron, you talk too much." Kim said and kissed him softly.

"Is that all you needed to tell me?" Ron asked her.

"No. There was this." Kim said and leapt out of Ron's arms and free fell through a thick cloud.

"KIM!" Ron said and flew in the direction she fell.

Ron was in his Superman suit and flying a b line thorugh the air, trying to find Kim. He stopped flying downward when he realized she wasn't anywhere in sight. She wasn't falling, and she wasn't on the ground anywhere. Where was she? It was like she disappeared.

"Ron?" her voice asked.

Ron looked around and couldn't see her anywhere. That's when he looked up, and saw her hovering above him with a wide smile on her face.

"But – but – Dr. P said, I mean you mom said," Ron stuttered.

"I just wanted to get even for when you didn't tell me about your powers sooner." Kim said.

Ron floated up to her with a look of bewilderment on his face. He then just smiled at her and embraced her with a passionate kiss as they floated above the world.

"I'm not becoming Supergirl." She told him.

"You don't need to." He told her as he kissed her again. "KP, look down." Ron said.

Kim looked down and gasped as she saw that they were floating above the world itself. She looked around her and saw space and the sun rising on the other side of the world.

"How are we breathing?" she asked him and then began trying to get a breath but couldn't find any.

She soon found herself in the atmosphere and inhaled a huge breath of air.

"Sorry, I should have told you. You have to hold your breath up there. It's like being underwater." Ron said.

"It's okay. Now that I know, let's do it again." She said with a smile.

They didn't know how long they were up there, but they were happy as they gazed at the world below. They knew no matter what happened in the future, they would be there for each other.

* * *

Ron was flying above the skies of Upperton, feeling happy again. Shego, Junior, and Fist were in prison while Drakken made no trouble what so ever. He was surprised when Drakken started a business in aviation, and was doing good. Kim was doing missions again, but she was using her newly discovered powers as help. She was keeping them a secret as best as she could, but he really hoped she wouldn't resort to a costume like he and Tara had. Right now, everything was peaceful and perfect. Until Ron heard the alarm blaring like crazy.

Ron followed the alarm until he reached a well known diamond store. They were known for flawless gems and brought in a lot of big time business. At the moment, three men were coming out of the store while firing at police and at others to clear the way. Ron landed in between them and their get away car which was an old large armored car.

"You know, I think you have to pay for those first." Ron said as he saw numerous amounts of jewels and gems in the sacks the three men were carrying.

Each of them raised their weapon and took aim at Ron. Before the first shot could be fired though, a red blur appeared out of no where and began circling around the armed robbers. The robbers soon found themselves rising above the ground as the red blur caused a tornado around them, and then ran off which caused the armed men to fall onto their backs. Before they could move, Ron had them thrown into their vehicle, melted the barrels on their weapons, and ripped the alternator out of the engine. When the police arrived, Ron flew back into the sky, but noticed he had a note attached to his arm. Ron took the note and read it.

_"Meet me on top of the Chronicle._

_A Friend."_

Ron was on the top of the building in a few minutes and saw someone standing close to the ledge, enjoying the view. Ron landed softly behind them and saw they were wearing a red leather suit, almost like the one from Daredevil, a yellow utility belt, and yellow boots. He also had a mask covering his face and had a weird gold design on each side of it, almost like they were some sort of wings. Ron cleared his throat to make himself known. The man turned with a small smile on his face.

"Nice to see you got the note." The man said.

"Do I know you?" Ron asked him.

"Don't recognize the symbol?" the man asked and pointed to the white circle on his chest with a gold lightning bolt across it.

"Who are you really?" Ron asked, fixing to X-ray the mask.

"I'll give you a hint." The man said and removed the mask, revealing the last person Ron expected to see for a while.

"Josh Mankey?" Ron asked him.

"Before you ask, it was Wade's idea. Gave me a special pare of boots." The young man said.

"Oh. Oh! The, uh, speed shoes. Kim used to have those. What are you doing dressed as the Flash?" Ron asked him.

"Well, Wade figured that if the world had Superman, it could use one more hero. This is my way of making up for all the crap I did." Josh told him.

"You do know you weren't yourself, right?" Ron asked him.

"I know, Ron. But I still feel like I owe everyone some kind of apology." Josh said.

Ron just smiled and chuckled a little bit. "Just make sure you don't loose your pants." Ron said.

"Like you did when you were flying over Australia?" Josh asked him.

"That was when I was first starting out!" Ron said.

"Okay. Hey Ron, how about a race?" Josh asked.

"Do what?"

"Everyone's always wondering who's faster, Superman or the Flash. How about we find out?" Josh asked as he put his mask back on.

"To China and back?" Ron asked.

"The loser has to buy lunch." Josh said as he took a starting position.

"Sounds good to me. I like my Nacos Grande sized." Ron said as he took a starting position next to him.

"And I like my burgers King sized." Josh said with a grin. "On the count of three." Josh said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." And both took of in a blur of blue and red.


	16. The Wedding Album

Well, here it is. The last chapter of SI2. It's been a lot of work, but I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading and for all the reviews. I'm glad you've enjoyed this. Don't forget to check out the other stories out there. Now, I am going to take another bak to work on the other stories and just relax. Thanks again.

* * *

The Wedding of the Century! At least, that's what the headline of the Upperton Chronicle said. Ron and Kim's wedding was in four days, and Helena and every other newspaper and news media in the world was making a big deal out of it. Ron was a nervous wreck, and not to mention Kim was trying her best to keep with tradition. Until the Wedding Day, Kim would be staying with Helena starting tomorrow. Ron was keeping busy as Superman and writing stories of different things going on in Upperton. He figured the more he worked, the less nervous he would be. So far, he was wrong.

He almost let four armed criminals get away as he was thinking about different aspects of the wedding. Did he remember the rings? Were the reservations for their honeymoon confirmed? Right now he wished he could be fighting Zod again. Good thing Josh had become the Flash, otherwise Superman wouldn't be doing a good job at helping people right now. As Ron shook his head back to reality, he realized he had a meeting with Helena in a couple of minutes. Ron increased his speed and soon found himself landing on top of the building that housed the Upperton Chronicle. He hopped Helena wasn't going to make threats about Kim's happiness. It was bad enough that he kept getting the black hole talk from Mr. Dr. P almost every single time they went to talk to Kim's parents.

Ron had been getting good at finding places to change and started by clothes in bulk, and buying two or more of the same shirt or pants. Ron found the clothes he had shed earlier that day, put them on with ease, and was in the elevator that led to the busy city room. As he adjusted the tie that was around his neck, he caught his reflection in the polished metal door panels of the elevator. With a small gasp, he quickly deactivated his buckle and made his hair a little more ruffled. Soon, he was greeted with the usual noise of the busy city room. The normal sounds of phones ringing, key boards being tapped, and reporters throwing fits.

"RON! IN MY OFFICE!" Helena's voice boomed over the noise.

"If she ever became an actress, she'd never need a microphone." Ron said to himself as he waded through the sea of workers and made it into the cool air conditioned office of his editor.

"What do you think? I had brand new bulletproof glass put in case of another helicopter test, stain resistant carpet, and an old English Oak desk." Helena said as Ron looked at the redone office.

"It's nice. Is that why you wanted to talk to me?" Ron asked her.

"No, it isn't. Ron, have a seat." Helena said as she sat behind her brand new desk.

Ron took the seat in front of her desk as Helena began looking through a few papers and turned on her TV. Ron took a glance at the television set and saw that it was giving him a larger view of her computer monitor. She the cleared her throat and looked at Ron.

"Ron, did you know that the first appearance of Superman, our Superman, was the day you an Kim graduated?" Helena asked him.

"Yeah. I mean, who could forget that day?" Ron asked her.

"If I remember correctly, you told Kim's parents Superman saved you." She said.

"Yeah. Monkey Fist knocked me off that ledge, and saved me before I hit the floor." Ron told her.

"That's funny. You see, in every recording we have of Superman, you can see a blur as he moves. Yet in this recording," Helena said as she called up a video of Ron and Kim's graduation on her monitor, and clicked to where Ron fell behind the curtain. "there isn't any blur until Superman goes to save Kim and Miss Rockwaller. How do explain that?" she asked him.

"I don't really know." Ron told her, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm. Well, there's also this." Helena said as she closed the video file and called up two jpegs. One was a close up of Ron that was taken a few weeks ago, and the other was a close up of Superman that a twelve year old with a cell phone took. Needless to say, he now has a large college fund.

"I noticed a few things about you and Superman, Ron. You have the same shape to your head. The same nose, the same ears, and you even have the same smile. The one Kim melts to whenever you show that smile to her. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were almost twins." Helena told him with a small smirk.

Ron was scratching the back of his neck as he swore the heat in the room was increasing. He was doing his best not to hyperventilate. HE took a few deep breaths and keeping calm.

"Helena, take another look. He has blue eyes, I've got brown. I've got freckles and he doesn't. Twins? I don't think so." Ron said.

"I know. But there is just something else on my mind, now what is it? Oh yeah. Before I can send you out to cover some disaster, you're gone like a fart in the wind. When Superman is saving the day, you're no where around. And isn't it strange, on the day Superman is almost beaten to death; you get in a car wreck? And you suffer injuries that someone gets in a fist fight most of the time?" Helena asked him as she leaned on her desk, looking straight at him.

"W-well, I rolled out of the car. I don't when, I just know it threw me and, you know, a rollin' I went." Ron said, becoming close to hyperventilating.

"I know. But I've done my research Ron. With a lot of the places you disappeared and you said you were phoning in a story or something, you weren't. Nice try, Superman." Helena said with a smile.

"Come on, Helena! Me? Superman? Look at me, I'm a klutz! Clark Kent was smart enough to wear glasses!" Ron told her.

"Good point. I guess I'm just going to have to test my theory my own way." Helena said as she pulled out 9mm pistol.

"Helena? What do you think you're doing?" Ron said in a slightpanic.Ron knew he wouldn't get hurt, but there's no telling where the bullet would ricochet.

"Ron, I've been a reporter for a good number of years and I know when I'm right and when I'm wrong. If I'm right, you have nothing to worry about. If I'm wrong, then I have 911 on speed dial." Helena said.

"Helena, don't! Someone in the office will hear that!" Ron said as he stood up.

"It's also sound proof, Ron. I could be screwing Tom Cruise, screaming my brains out in orgasmic bliss and no one would hear me." Helena said with a broad smile as she aimed the gun.

"Helena, don't! Come on, Helena! Please! WAIT!"

_**BANG!**_

Helena's eyes were wide as she looked at Ron. Her jaw was slack as she looked at him. She couldn't believe what she was looking at.

"You are Superman. Somehow, I always knew it." Helena said to herself as Ron looked down in frustration, and then looked back up at her.

"You do realize that if I were powerless, I might be dead right now." Ron told her.

"With a gun full of blanks?" Helena asked with a sly smile, and Ron with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Gotcha, Ron." Helena said as Ron tried to say something, but couldn't.

"You – you – You tricked – And I just – AW, MAN!" Ron shouted in frustration.

"Don't worry Ron. I won't tell anyone." Helen said as she put the gun back in her desk and walked over the flustered young man said. "Welcome to the family Ron." Helena said.

* * *

The big day. The BIG day was finally here. Ron was in his dressing room, trying to get his tie on straight. Ron and Kim were having their wedding in their hometown of Middleton so friends and family wouldn't have to drive far. More to the point, they were having it in the playground where Kim and Ron first met in Pre-K. Ron owed Helena a lot to arrange that. Rufus was smiling as Ron was becoming frustrated with his tie.

"Go ahead and laugh it up, buddy. Let's see who won't get any Nacos when Kim and I get home." Ron said to his little friend, causing the naked mole to scowl at his master.

"Everything ready to go, Ron?" Mr. Dr. P asked as he came into the dressing room.

"Almost. I just can't tit this tie." Ron said.

"Don't look at me, Ron my boy. I have to get the misses to tie mine." He said as he walked up to the young man.

"I can't believe this. I'm finally marrying Kim. I've dreamed about this all my life, but I didn't think I would actually be marrying her." Ron said as he looked in the mirror.

"I know, Ron. She's getting a fine young man as a husband. Not to mention a man who can pull off a pair of tights and a cape." Mr. Dr. P said to Ron.

"I know. Who thought – what did you say Mr. Dr. P?" Ron asked as he looked at the older man.

"You have told Kim about your powers, right?" Mr. Dr. P asked him.

"How did you know?" Ron asked him.

"Relax, Rondo. Your secret's safe from Kim's father." The man said as his body deflated to a smaller size, his brown hair falling out while they shaped into a hat. "At least until you blab it by accident." The man said as his head turned into an all too familiar form Ron didn't want to see.

"Mxyzptlk! You rotten little!" Ron started to growl.

"Calm down, Ron. I'm not here to play any gags this time. I told you I'd be back in three months. Besides, I didn't want miss this. And neither did a friend of mine." Mxy said as a tall figure walked in and adjusted his glasses.

"Don't worry. I'll keep him in line for you, Mr. Stoppable." The man said as he walked behind the floating imp.

"What makes you think you can?" Mxy asked his companion.

"Don't tempt me." The man said.

Ron had to take a good look at the man. He looked very familiar. He was about six feet tall, and pretty broad shouldered and had jet black hair that was parted to one side. He wad a strong build to his face, and a pair of black horned rimmed glasses. Behind those glasses were a pair of blue eyes. It was the type of blue that you could only see in art work, since that shade of blue only existed in the sky and no where else. That's when Ron knew who he was looking at and couldn't believe this small man had brought this person to see him.

"Y-you're him! I mean, you're Superman!" Ron said as his jaw fell open.

"Last I heard, you were Superman." The man said with a smile and offered his hand for Ron to shake. "I'm Clark Kent." He said to Ron.

"Um – R-Ron Stoppable." Ron said with a smile as he shook the tall man's hand. "H-how did you? I mean, how did you find out about me?" Ron asked him.

"A certain floating little man behind me." Clark told him,

"I couldn't pass it up kid. I had to show him the story web site." Mxy told him.

"I have to admit, I am impressed." Clark told him.

"Man, th-this is an honor!" Ron said as he looked at the tall man.

"Mxy, could you give us a minute?" Clark asked the small man.

"Sure. I was never the boy scout type anyway." Mxy said and disappeared.

"Let me guess, you're nervous?" Clark asked Ron.

"Very. And I can't tie right." Ron said as he fidgeted with the tie again.

"Let me help. My dad taught me how to do this." He said as he started to fix the piece of cloth around Ron's neck.

"Thanks. So – um – you're Superman." Ron said, not being able to think of what to say.

"To an extent. I read your story on that site Mxy showed me. It's not everyday that someone get powers and decides to be Superman." Clark told him as he finished the tie.

"I know. It just seemed like the right thing to do." Ron told him.

"Good. I would have been disappointed if you did it for the fame." Clark told him.

"Super- Mr. Kent?" Ron asked him.

"Call me Clark, Ron." He said.

"Clark. How are you able to – you know?" Ron asked him.

"Not go nuts?" Clark asked him.

"Yeah." Ron said.

"It wasn't easy, Ron. It's difficult when you have to portray two people at the same time. But the one thing I kept in mind was that Superman is the disguise I wear. Superman is just the costume that allows me to not hide a part of myself. But Clark Kent is who I was raised as, and who I am. It's important to remember who you really are. Otherwise, you'll just go crazy from the stress." Clark told him.

"I guess that makes sense. One more question though. How do you keep yourself hidden with just a pair of glasses? I mean, you talk about hiding in plain sight!" Ron said to him.

"That still confuses me, Ron. My mother thought of the idea. Anyway, you're going to be late for your wedding if you don't get going." Clark told him.

"You're right! Are you staying? I'd love for you to meet Kim." Ron said.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." Clark said as they exited the room.

* * *

Ron stood under the beautiful arch decorated with white roses and vines, more nervous than he could remember. He hoped he didn't mess this up. Rabbi Katz would perform the ceremony, and he could see his parents smiling at him. His mother was crying her eyes out while his dad had his arm around her. Monique was there with her boyfriend Brick. He was amazed they were still together. And the biggest surprise was that Felix was there with Bonnie herself! Ron couldn't help but smile. Especially when he saw Josh rush in at the last minute; while holding Tara in his arms.

That's when he heard the wedding march begin to sound and everyone turned to look down the carpet. Being led down to Ron was Mr. Dr. P, trying his best to hold back his tears. His little girl was getting married. She was grown up. Kim looked like a living vision of beauty in all the sense of the word. She wore a beautiful strapless dress that came to a few inches under her arms. White satin gloves that went to the middle of her forearms sat snug on her arms. A lovely pearly necklace decorated her neck ad seemed to almost float on her. The gown looked like a moving sheet of snow, with one slit on the left side that went to just above her knee. Her hair was made into an elegant pony tail that seemed to float in the air, and a white vale covered her beautiful smiling face. The bouquet she held was a combination of white and yellow roses with a little of baby's breath. Ron felt like the luckiest man in the world – no, in the universe.

"Who gives away this woman?" Rabbi Katz asked.

"I do, her father." Mr. Dr. Possible said. He kissed his daughter on the cheek and took his seat by his wife as Ron and Kim joined arms and faced the rabbi.

"We are all gathered here on this beautiful day to join Ronald Dean Stoppable and Kimberly Anne Possible in the bonds of Holy Matrimoney. These two young people have been through many obstacles that life and God has set before them. And they have prevailed over these obstacles unscathed and with each other's well faire being their main concern. Alone, they can be incredible. Together, they are almost unstoppable. They are two halves of one whole.

Now they have chosen to walk the path life hand in hand, and side by side. If anyone here has any objections to their union, then speak now or forever hold your piece."

Ron and Kim looked at the crowd, scared that someone would say something or a mad super villain would crash their wedding. After almost a minute, nothing.

"Ron, do you have the rings?" Rabbi Katz asked him.

Ron quickly removed two gold wedding bands, each with an engraved Superman symbol on them. He gave one to Kim while he held the other.

"The couple has made their own vows, and would like to say them here today." Rabbi Katz announced.

"Kim, I have known you for most of my life. You have been my rock, my hope, and my guiding light. You are also my inspiration for going on with my life, and my reason for being who I am. I love you." Ron said with a smile as he looked at Kim and saw a tear running down her face.

"Ron, I've known you for so long. Even though we have only been alive for a short time, it seems that we have known each other for ages. I can't imagine my life without you. You are my joy. You are my heart. You are my – my Superman. I love you." Kim said with a smile.

"Do you Ron take Kim to be your wife? To have and to hold, to honor and cherish, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Rabbi Katz asked.

"I do." Ron said and slid the ring on Kim's finger.

"Do you Kim take Ron as your husband? To have and to hold, to honor and cherish, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Kim said and slid the ring onto Ron's finger.

"With the exchange of the rings, and the exchange of vows, I declare these two people to be married. I am proud to give you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Stoppable!" Rabbi Katz said and placed a cloth covered wine glass under Ron. Ron smiled and stomped on the glass, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

"MOSALTOV!" the crowd shouted as Ron lifted Kim's veil and kissed her with a passion that only they could know.

* * *

The reception was in full swing as Ron and Kim were wiping the wedding cake off of their faces. Everyone was having so much fun, and over half the relatives were in tears. The Tweebs were dancing around with Rufus and slowly making their way toward the buffet table. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were dancing like it was their wedding day while Mr. and Mrs. Possible were talking to each other.

"I can't believe it Ron. We did it." Kim said as she looked at the gold ring on her finger.

"Believe it Kim. I wouldn't want this any other way." Ron said as he kissed her again. That's when he noticed the tall man standing in front of them, with a beautiful woman with auburn hair by his side.

"Everything was beautiful Ron." The man said.

"Thanks! Oh! KP, you won't guess who this is." Ron said to her as they stood up.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Kent. And you too Miss Lane." Kim said and shook their hands while leaving Ron confused. "A certain little man talked to me before the wedding started." Kim told him.

"Mxy." Ron and Clark said at the same time while shaking their heads.

"Congratulations, Kim. It was beautiful. I'm just sorry we can't stay longer." Miss Lane said as she shook Ron's hand.

"Oh, you have to get back to Metropolis?" Ron asked them.

"No, Mxy has discovered the joys of white wine." Lois said to them.

"I thought this was a party! How come no one's chugging a keg?" they heard the little man's annoying voice shout out.

"Oy! At least it might be easier to get him to leave." Clark said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, thank you for coming." Ron said to them and shook their hands again.

"Really, it's been an honor." Kim told them and shook their hands again as well.

"The honor has been ours. Oh, we left you a gift. But you might want to open it after we leave." Clark told them. They soon walked back in to the crowd and couldn't be seen.

"Wow." Ron said to himself.

"Hey, you're not supposed to say that until later tonight." Kim said with a sly smirk.

"KP?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Ron, I've been saving myself for the right man. Now I want to make sure I find out what everything is like first hand." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh boy. Um, how soon can we leave?" Ron asked her, causing her to laugh.

When the time finally came to leave, and Bonnie catching the Bouquet, Ron and Kim left the party. They didn't take the car though. Ron carried Kim over the city in his Superman costume. Even though she could fly as well now, she didn't mind. She just curled into Ron as they flew over the city and off into the distance. To Ron, she will always be KP. But from now on, She was Kimberly Anne Stoppable.

**

* * *

**

**Four Months Later.** Kim and Ron were enjoying their weekend by having a relaxing day in Upperton's park. Kim was laying on the grass with her head in Ron's lap while he was propped up against a tree. He kept see what was to be his tomb, but now a museum, and kept going over the whole ordeal. He shook it off and enjoyed this beautiful moment with his wife. How he loved calling her that, his wife. He was also going over something Kim had sent him the other day. She went on a mission and sent him a birthday card. The one problem was that his birthday wasn't for a while. On the front of it was Superman, Superboy, Supergirl, and Krypto in flight. Superman was holding a cake and saying "Come on, everyone - - we've got to get there in time!" The inside said from the Superman family. And Kim had written a note. It said "Assignment is almost over. We'll see you soon. Love, Kim." It puzzled the hell out of him.

"Still can't figure it out?" Kim asked him as she glanced up.

"Not really. I just thought this was the only one they had as some sort of joke." Ron told her.

"Think about it slowly Ron. It says Happy Birthday. Superman _Family_. _We'll_ see you soon?" she asked him.

Ron thought about it for a little while. The gears were turning as he tried to put it together, then he gasped as he finally figured it out.

"KP, are y-you telling me?" Ron asked her.

"What do you want me to get you for father's day?" she asked him with a smile.

The next thing wither of them knew was that they were soaring above the clouds at almost mach 3. Kim was laughing while Ron was spinning and doing barrel loops and shouting a very loud "BOO-YEAH!"

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD! I'M' GOING TO BE A FATHER! JUST CALL ME SUPER DAD!" Ron shouted with pure joy and excitement.

"Easy there fly boy! I'm glad you're not upset." Kim said as she hugged him as they floated in between the clouds.

"Why would I be upset? Kim, I love you so much. And a baby? Kim, I couldn't be any happier! I mean, I'll literally be Super – Holy Crap." Ron said as he paled a little.

"What is it, Ron?" Kim asked him and became concerned.

"Kim, we've got super powers." Ron told her.

"Holy crap." Kim said they realized that their child might also have super powers.

"Maybe I'll buy us a house in the country. I think we've got more than enough." Ron told her.

"A house? A real house?" Kim asked him.

"Yeah. We'll even have Wade trick it out so we can be super parents." Ron told her with his classic smile.

"You're such a dork." Kim told him and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, but that's what you love about me." Ron said as they flew back to their apartment.

* * *

Ron flew through the atmosphere as Superman, passing through the clouds and up into the stars above. Ron was free of Earth's gravity, and banked himself to the left and straitened himself as he achieved an orbit. Even though it was dark, he could see all the lights from the cities below, forming an interesting and intricate designs. People would always need help down there. Whether it was a simple car wreck, to a full out war or attack, they would need help. All they would have to do was look to the skies, and he would be there to help them. He had learned a lot since he put on the costume, espically when he first started helping people. But he had learned and he grew.

He knew he wouldn't always be there for everything, but he would try. Ron looked up as he saw the sun coming up, and smiled. It was the bright start to a new day and a bright future. And Superman would be there to help them.

Dedicated to all the writers, actors, artists, and producers through the years that gave the man of steel the ability to fly.

And to the memory of Chrisopher Reeve and Dana Reeve. Both proved that you didn't need a cape to bea hero and give others hope.

* * *

Author's Note:vAs I stated earlier, I'm taking a break. I'm writting on chapters for my other stories and need time to think. I know I've also put previews for other stories I'm working on. Well, I'm working on those too. But the newest one I'm going to post might be one that's been nagging at my brain for some time now. It's a fusion of KP and one of my favorite RPG computer games. It's going to be called Fallout, and it going to be graphic. Just to give you the heads up. Thanks for reading.

Also, if you wnat to continue with the Secret Identity stories, just ask and give a story idea. If I like it, I'll might help write it. But for now, just enjoy the story. Oh, before I forget. I don't own KP, Superman, Disney, or DC Comics.


	17. Epilog

Don't let this fool you. I'm still taking a break, but I forgot to write what the wedding gift from Lois and Clark was. So enjoy the Epilog.

* * *

Ron Stoppable stood and looked at the two story house in front of him and smiled. Thanks to his Naco royalties, parts of their paychecks, and money some clients had insisted on giving them for saving them, Kim and Ron had a fully furnished home. Ron found a nice plot of land in an undeveloped area near a large lake. It was wide open and the nearest neighbors were about four or five miles away. Remote, but that was what they wanted. The home was fully furnished and was filled with gizmos of Wade's designs. Special home security systems, and sensors that could track anything. From high tech aircraft to gophers making tunnels under their lawn, the house was ready for almost anything.

"I have to admit, I am impressed." Kim Stoppable said as she joined her husband's side with her right hand resting on top of the small bulge of her stomach.

Three months pregnant, and she still had the most sexiest figures Ron had ever seen.

"So this is home, huh?" Kim asked him.

"Yup. Home sweet home." Ron said as he held his wife close to him.

The sky o the setting sun and the slight breeze made this moment perfect. Until Ron heard the last thing he wanted to hear. A cry for help.

"I know that look." Kim said as she saw the broad smile fade away.

"It's in Middleton. Sounds like a robbery." Ron said, his disappointment could be heard in his voice.

"Well go save them and hurry back. I want to test out the new mattress." Kim said with a smirk.

"Isn't that how you got into this situation?" Ron asked as he patted the small bulge.

"It is, and I want more." She said and briefly kissed his lips.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Ron said and wondered to the stump where a large redwood once stood.

Ron stepped on an odd shaped root, and the top of the opened to reveal a long and steep tunnel. Ron leapt into the tunnel like a diver into a pool, and the stump sealed as soon as Ron was in. A few more seconds later, Ron rocketed out from the middle of the lake in a blue tight fitting suit with a yellow utility belt holding up what looked like a pair of red briefs. Bright red boots were on his feet that came to three inches below his knees, and a flowing red cape made him seem almost like royalty. On his chest was a red pentagon shield with bright yellow on the inside. Inside the shield was a large red S, creating a symbol of hope that everyone knew. A quick tap on his buckle, and the blond hair faded to black, his freckles disappeared, and his brown eyes were now an amazing sky blue. Ron Stoppable flew off to their hometown of Middleton as the defender of Earth, Superman.

* * *

Kim was inside their new home, enjoying the feel of the large king sized mattress and the cool feel of the silk sheets against her body and the skin that wasn't covered by her blue night gown. The moon was high and full and seemed to make her room seem like it was apart of a lavish castle. The only thing she needed now was the man she loved more than anything, her husband. When ever he went out to just save one thing, it quickly turned into several. She knew how that went, since she was the famous Kim Possible: the girl who could do anything. She knew she wouldn't sleep until her husband and best friend came back. Besides, she was craving for something salty and sweet. She crawled out of her bed and grabbed her robe from her closet. As she did, she saw something in the top shelf. It was a large box wrapped in blue paper.

Curiosity got the better of her and she pulled the package down from the shelf. She laid it on the bed and turned on the bedroom light to get a better look at it. She couldn't remember where it came from at all. She saw there was still a card on it, and opened it to see who it was from.

"Congradulations on your wedding, and may you have many happy years. Keep up the good work with being reporters and saving the world.

From Lois Lane and Clark Kent."

"The gift!" Kim said to herself as she remembered it.

On their wedding day, a god like being from another dimension actually brought the real Superman and his wife to see their wedding. She couldn't believe the rush that both her and Ron felt to actually meet and talk to icons like that. They had been so busy with everything, mainly the honeymoon and enjoying married life without deep space probe to a black hole threats, that they both had completely forgot about the gift.

Kim felt like a little girl who just found her hidden Christmas presents and wanted to open it. She knew she should wait for Ron since it was probably for both of them. But he was out and she was restless. Good girl and wait? Or be the bad girl and open the gift? She could be the bad girl for a little bit, it was her gift too. Just as she ripped the paper off, she felt a strong draft blow in through the window and felt strong arms clad in blue wrap around her waist.

"What are you doing up?" he whispered to with his real face.

"I found Lois and Clark's wedding gift. I wanted to see what it was." She told him.

"And you didn't wait for me? I should spank you for that." Ron said with mock anger.

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Kim said with a sly grin as they briefly kissed each other.

"I created a monster." Ron laughed as he looked the white box. "Well, let's open it." Ron said as he became as excited as her.

Kim lifted the box and found thin white paper covering what was inside. Kim lifted the paper away and found a note on a red sheet. Kim lifted the note and read it aloud.

"Dear Ron,

By now you and Kim have some time alone and opened our gift. First, I want to say that I'm proud that someone like you wanted to wear the suit and do so many good deeds. To make it official, I've given you my first suit. It's made of the material that was with me when I landed on Earth, and created by my mother."

Ron lifted the red sheet and saw that it was a cape with a medium sized yellow Superman shield on it. Ron examined it with telescopic vision and saw the fabric was like anything he had seen before. He looked and also pulled out a Baltic blue shirt and pants that almost felt like the material Kim's swimsuits were made out of. The symbol on the chest was almost as bright as his boots and seemed to almost reflect light from itself. Kim continued to read the note.

As Kim read, Ron glanced in the box and noticed something else. He reached in and took the strange object out. It was a smooth, polished pentagon that was the size of his hand. Ron could tell it was man made, but didn't know what it was. He could almost swear it was made out of pure silver.

"Kim, does it say what this thing is?" Ron asked her.

"You haven't been listening, have you? Here's what it says in the note.

Mxy told me about you earlier than you think, Ron. A friend of mine named John Henry Irons was able to create a machine to see into your world, based on the technology of the Phantom Zone. After observing your fight with Fusion and Mankey, we decided to give you something to help you in your role as Superman. Take this to a remote area and just plant it in the ground. You'll see what this is. The best of luck to both of you.

Clark."

"I wonder what it does." Ron said aloud.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Kim told him.

"Where's somewhere remote though?" Ron asked her.

"Since our lives have had so many Superman similarities already, how about one more. The North Pole?" she asked him.

"The North Pole? It is remote. Maybe we can have some milk and cookies with Santa Clause while we're there." Ron said with a grin.

* * *

Cold might not have affected Superman in the comics and movies, b ut id did give Ron and Kim quite a chill. Their powers did warm them up some, but both Ron and Kim were wearing their winter mission gear to keep themselves warm. Ron flew to the top of what looked like a mountain and set Kim on her feet. Even though she could fly, she loved it when Ron carried her like a Princess. They looked out and saw the almost flat terrain of ice and snow in front of them. If the device they received needed a remote area, this was perfect.

"Does this look good enough?" Rona asked her.

"It looks good enough, but how do we turn that thing on?" Kim asked him.

"I don't know." Ron said as he took it out.

Ron ran his thumb over the smoothest side of the device and saw it glow blue for a minute. Ron placed his thumb back on the flat surface and saw it glowing blue again. The glow then shrank and almost disappeared. When Ron removed his thumb, he saw that the glow had now taken the shape of his thumb print. It then disappeared, and a yellow oval appeared for another thumb print. Ron placed his thumb on it, but nothing happened.

"Kim, you want to try?" Ron asked her.

"Kim removed her glove, and placed her thumb where the yellow oval was. A red glow appeared, and did the same thing it had with Ron. After it accepted both their thumb prints, it began to vibrate violently. Ron panicked and flung the device over the frozen wasteland and saw it stop in the air. After it spun a few times, it dove through the sheets of snow and ice and disappeared from view.

"What happens now?" Ron asked himself.

The ground began to rumble slightly, causing the ice to crack. That's when a massive shock wave seemed to explode from where the device had dove, knocking Kim and Ron off their feet. The ground began to rumble and shake like a California Earthqauke. Ron held onto Kim tightly as the saw the whole terrain of ice crack and shift. That's when they saw something that made them gasp. A giant pillar of what looked like smooth ice jolted out of the ground and rose high into the air. That's when another jutted out, and another. Soon, dozens were jutting out and caused a bright explosion when they touched, fusing two pieces together. Soon, after many explosions of blinding light, the fog and smoke settled and Ron and Kim looked up. In front of them was a mammoth mountain that looked as if it were a combination of ice and crystal, but was thick enough that you couldn't see through it. Kim and Ron floated toward the mountain just gawking at it in awe. As they looked at it, Kim spotted something. It was a flat dent in the mountain. There was a small ledge and what seemed like a flat wall. Kim flew downward to get a better look at it, and let out a slight gasp when she saw the flat wall. It had the initials KP and RS on it.

"RON!" Kim shouted, making her husband land next to her.

"Our initials?" Ron asked as he saw the wall.

"What is this thing?" Kim asked Ron.

"I don't know. Maybe there something like a door or a window." Ron said as he looked around.

"And what do we do when we find it? Say open says me?" Kim asked.

As if on cue, the flat wall split in two and began sliding the two halves to the side, showing a hallway made of what seemed to be polished silver. Slowly, they started walking down the corridor, with the entire corridor illuminating with each step they took. They soon came to the end of the hallway, and gasped at the sight before them. In front of them was control platform with controls that were on a smooth flat screen. Above that was a large view screen and dozens of smaller ones in different places. Where they were must have been a control center, and in the middle of the large room seemed to be some sort of combination of laboratory and invention machine shop. The technology that covered the entire place seemed to almost be a combination of future tech and that from an alien world.

"What is this place?" Kim asked to no one in general.

"I don't know, but I think Wade would make this his new home from now on." Ron said.

"_Voice analysis completed. Identification is confirmed."_ The computer said as a few more control panels came to life and the large view screen started to glow white.

After a few moments, the image of Clark

Kent, without his glasses, appeared on the monitor.

"_Hello again, Ron and Kim. I hope you like our gift to you. As I said in the note, Dr. Irons was able to find a way to observe your world and we thought you needed a better edge. Don't get me wrong, you friend Wade is good. But we thought this would give you help should another Zod or Fusion happen. This is your Fortress of Solitude. A combination of Kryptonian technology and the technology Dr. Irons has developed. This place is equipped with everything. It has medical facilities, labs, just about everything. Even if you choose to live here, it can support up to two hundred people for about two hundred years. This is our gift to you. So keep up the good fight Ron, you have quite a name to live up to. Here's to both of you living a long and happy life. Good bye, Superman."_

Ron and Kim were a little taken back at what they just heard. They had just been given a command center that was beyond belief by the most famous modern myth ever known. They couldn't help but continue to look in wonder at their massive fortress.

"This is one hell of wedding present." Kim said.

"I think that would be an understatement." Ron laughed.

Kim looked at the control panel and saw that it looked like a normal computer. Kim looked through it real quick and found out that Wade would probably be better at handling this.

"How soon do you think we should call Wade?" Kim asked her husband.

"In a little while. I think we should check out this place a little more first." Ron told her.

"Maybe see where the bedroom is?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I swear, there's no satisfying you." Ron said.

"Yes there is. Just being with you." Kim said as she snuggled against Ron.

"I'll tell you one thing, this kid is going to have one heck of a childhood." Ron told his wife.

"You're telling me." Kim said as they held each other and looked at their gift.

For now, everything had come full circle. They were happy, and they were going to have a family. The world had it's guardians, and now they had something to help them and maybe be a safe haven for them. A place to seek guidance when they needed it. But whatever it was, they would be able to face it together.


End file.
